HUH (Hit Your Heart)
by Carebbian-Mocca
Summary: [REPOST]"HYUNG! BAEKHYUN! BUKA PINTUNYA! KALIANㅡAPA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DIDALAM, EOH!"/"Berarti Luhan hyung yang nomor dua?"/"Hyung.. Baekkie bosan dan mulutnya juga capek. Rasanya tidak enak ugh. Ayo kita langsung main saja."/Belum tahu saja kalau si Chanyeol itu pecinta BDSM![ChanBaek/BaekYeol/HunBaek/SeBaek] KaiSoo, HunHan. DLDR! NC! Warning Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : HUH**** (Hit Your Heart)**

**By : Fdz**

**Pairing : ChanBaek/HunBaek - KaiSoo**

.

.

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, AU, OOC, Lime, Lemon, Almost PWP, Bahasa Frontal****, ALAY, LEBAY, Tidak sesuai EYD,**** Penistaan, Humor Gagal, **

**etc.**

.

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

**Backsong : 5dolls Ft. Dani T-ara N4 - Can You Love Me?**

.

.

**Enjoy '-')b**

.

.

**-HUH-**

Baekhyun adalah seorang namja berusia 16 tahun yang bersekolah di Cheonhwan High School kelas 2. Dia anak yang periang dan sangat aktif selain itu dia juga sangat cerewet.

Walau begitu dia termasuk anak yang baik dan setia kawan. Dia juga ramah dan murah senyum, saking ramahnya kadang dia tersenyum kelewat batas.

Baekhyun adalah anak tunggal jadi dia sangat dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya. Tapi itu tak membuat Baekhyun menjadi anak yang sombong dan bergantung pada orang tuanya.

Baekhyun mempunyai sahabat baik sejak kecil namanya Sehun. Dia adalah tetangganya yang tinggal disebelah kiri rumahnya.

Mereka bersama sejak masih taman kanak-kanak jadi kebersamaan dan keakraban mereka tak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

Baekhyun sering bermain ke rumah Sehun begitu juga sebaliknya. Kadang Baekhyun menginap di rumah Sehun saat kedua orang tuanya tugas kerja ke luar kota.

Atau jika Baekhyun sedang malas berjalan dia akan menelpon Sehun untuk datang ke rumahnya dan menginap demi menemaninya.

Sehun memiliki seorang kakak yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya. Namanya Chanyeol, orangnya sangat irit bicara sangat menyebalkan di mata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol juga sangat dingin dan cuek. Setiap Baekhyun main ke rumah mereka Chanyeol sama sekali tak pernah menunjukan sikap baik sama sekali.

Yang ada dia akan marah jika Baekhyun dan Sehun terlalu berisik dan menghancurkan rumah.

Padahal dulu mereka masih anak-anak bukankah itu hal yang wajar.

"Hai Chanyeol hyung, Sehun ada kan?" Sapa Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk membaca korannya.

"Hn." Jawab Chanyeol dingin dan sama sekali tak beralih dari bacaannya.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal."Huu, dingin sekali sih." Lalu ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar Sehun yang berada di lantai 2.

Baekhyun sudah menganggap rumah ini adalah rumah keduanya jadi dia bebas melakukan apapun. Karena orang tua Sehun sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai anaknya juga.

Baekhyun kadang heran kenapa Sehun bisa memiliki kakak seperti Chanyeol yang menyebalkan itu.

Padahal kedua orang tua Sehun sangat ramah dan baik tidak seperti Chanyeol yang sok cool itu.

_Ceklek_

"Sehunnie!" Baekhyun langsung saja menindih tubuh Sehun yang sedang tengkurap diatas ranjang.

"Astaga! Kau berat sekali Baek!" Ucap Sehun bergetar karena ditimpa tiba-tiba oleh sahabat nakalnya.

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya dan memukul kepala Sehun."Enak saja! Aku ini ringan tauk!" Katanya tak terima.

"Hoo.. Kau ingin melihatku semakin gepeng yah? Turun turun!" Sehun mengoyangkan tubuhnya agar Baekhyun segera turun dari punggungnya.

"Sirheo! Punggungmu hangat sih, hihi." Baekhyun menusuk-nusuk pipi Sehun.

"Turun atau ku perkosa!" Ancam Sehun.

Secepat kilat Baekhyun langsung bangkit dan duduk dipinggir ranjang. Dia bersedekap dan memanyunkan bibirnya maksimal hingga terlihat seperti pantat ayam jika dilihat dari samping.

"Huh, tidak ada ancaman yang lebih elit apa!" Gerutu Baekhyun kesal.

"Haha, lihatlah wajahmu itu Baek! Haha aku akan mengabadikannya." Sehun tertawa dengan nistanya lalu mengambil ponselnya yang berada di nakas.

_Klik! Klik! Klik!_

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendelik kesal."Ya! Kenapa kau memotretku eoh?! Hapus tidak?!" Baekhyun berusaha merebut ponsel Sehun namun gagal karena Sehun tidak semudah itu bisa dilawan.

"Andwae! Ini sangat imut. Aigoo, kenapa aku baru sadar kalau sahabatku ini terlalu yeppo sebagai namja heh." Sehun menatap berbinar hasil jepretannya dan itu membuat muka Baekhyun semakin tidak enak dilihat.

"Huh, kau menyebalkan! _I hate you_! _Hate hate hate_!" Baekhyun menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan memeletkan lidahnya mengejek Baekhyun."Haha, benci tapi cinta kan?" Katanya tanpa dosa.

"Huh, tidak usah mimpi! Kau bukan tipeku!" Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya sebal.

"Haha arraseo, tipemu kan yang seperti Chanyeol hyung! Iya kan? Kau suka pada hyungku kan? Mengaku sajalah! Hahaha kau ketahuan Byun Baekhyun." Goda Sehun dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

Baekhyun geram tangannya mengepal dan bersiap untuk meninju wajah tampan Sehun.

"Tau ah! Aku kesal! Huweee eomma.. Aku benci Sehun! Dia jahat padaku Eomma huweee..." Baekhyun menangis karena selalu saja kalah dari Sehun.

Sejak kecil Baekhyun selalu jadi bahan bullyan Sehun entah apa saja itu. Dan Baekhyun akan menangis karena merasa kesal.

Sehun memang baik juga sangat perhatian padanya tapi tetap saja Sehun adalah evil. Dia selalu membully Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

Sebelum Baekhyun menangis dia tidak akan berhenti menggodanya. Dan yang paling Baekhyun benci adalah saat Sehun menggodanya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai hyungnya yang menyebalkan itu.

Jelas-jelas Sehun tahu Baekhyun sangat membenci Chanyeol.

"Aigoo, cup cup uljima... Sini sini haduh kenapa kau jelek sekali sih saat menangis." Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memeluk namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Hiks.. Kau menyebalkan!" Baekhyun memukul dada bidang Sehun.

"Hehe, mianhae. Aku kan hanya bercanda." Sehun melepas pelukannya dan memencet hidung mancung Baekhyun."Jelek tauk, uljima.."

_Cup_

Sehun mengecup mata kanan Baekhyun.

_Cup_

Kemudian mengecup mata kiri Baekhyun.

_Cup_

Ciumannya turun ke hidung

_Cup_

Lalu menuju pipi kanan

_Cup_

Dan juga piipi kiri Baekhyun yang kini menjadi merah karena malu

_Cup_

Dan yang terakhir adalah bibir mungil Baekhyun.. Yang selalu terasa manis walau Sehun sering menciumnya.

"Uljima.. Mianhae." Ucapnya lalu mengulum bibir Baekhyun penuh perasaan.

Baekhyun refleks mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun. Berciuman bukanlah hal yang tabu lagi bagi keduanya.

Bahkan mereka cukup sering melakukannya. Pertama kali mereka berciuman adalah saat kenaikan kelas 2 sekolah menengah pertama.

Waktu itu Baekhyun yang bodoh mendapat peringkat 10 besar tentu saja dia sangat bahagia karena usaha belajar bersama Sehun membuahkan hasil.

Dengan sangat tidak tahu malunya Baekhyun meminta hadiah pada Sehun karena dia berhasil melalui tantangan Sehun untuk mendapat peringkat setidaknya 10 besar.

Dan dengan senang hati Sehun memberikan hadiahnya berupa kecupan kecupan di wajah Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan ciuman bibir yang manis kala itu.

Pipi Baekhyun merah sempurna karena itu adalah ciuman keduanya. Kenapa bisa itu ciuman kedua? Mau tahu ceritanya? Baiklah akan ku ceritakan bagaimana bisa itu menjadi ciuman kedua bagi Baekhyun.

.

**#Flashback**

_"Baekkie tolong ambilkan bola bathket di kamal Chanyeol hyung dong. Pelut__ Thehunnie__ thakit thekali, __Thehunnie__ mau ke toilet dulu." Kata Sehun kecil sambil memegangi perutnya._

_"Oce! Nanti kita main di belakang lumah Baekkie thaja yaah thehunnie." Kata Baekhyun kecil sok imut._

_"Iyah iyah. Cepat thanah, __Thehunnie__ mau ke toilet dulu. Haduh pelutkuuuu." Sehun berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi karena perutnya benar-benar sakit._

_Baekhyun kecil lalu berlari menuju kamar Chanyeol yang berada didekat ruang keluarga. Baekhyun berjinjit untuk membuka kenop pintu karena tinggi tubuhnya yang dibawah standar. Dia baru berusia 6 tahun jadi tingginya tak sampai setengah pintu._

_Ceklek_

_Baekhyun kecil mengelus dadanya lega karena berhasil membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan susah payah. Baekhyun langsung saja masuk tanpa permisi karena dia kira Chanyeol tak ada didalam kamarnya._

_Padahal jelas-jelas pemilik kamar sedang asyik membaca komik diatas kasur. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan membaca komiknya dan menatap kesal pada anak kecil yang lancang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa permisi._

_Baekhyun kecil berjalan menuju sudut ruangan saat melihat bola basket yang dicarinya berada disana._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan disini heh?! Mau mencuri?!" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan berkacak pinggang menatap tajam Baekhyun yang memunggunginya._

_Baekhyun kecil sontak saja kaget mendengar suara besar yang berada dibelakangnya. Bola basket yang berada di tangannya terlepas begitu saja dan menggelinding entah kemana._

_Lalu dia membalikan badan dan melihat Chanyeol tengah menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun kecil memamerkan senyum terbaiknya lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba gatal._

_"Hehe, Baekkie ingin mengambil bola bathket thaja kok hyung."Katanya jujur._

_"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?!" Tanya Chanyeol dingin._

_"Thehunnie, thoalnya kita mau main bathket dibelakang lumah Baekkie." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit gugup._

_"Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu, mana sopan santunmu bocah?!" Chanyeol menunjul kepala Baekhyun._

_Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, bibirnya melengkung kebawah. Dia tahu dia salah karena masuk ke kamar orang tanpa permisi. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, ia meremas kuat ujung kaos biru tuanya. Baekhyun benar-benar takut pada Chanyeol._

_"Kenapa diam, heh?!" Chanyeol mendengus kesal._

_"Hiks."_

_Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya karena mendengar suara isakan dari bibir mungil Baekhyun._

_"Kau menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol bodoh._

_Baekhyun menggeleng."Aniya.. Hiks.."_

_"Hah, dasar anak-anak!" Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Hei, kau juga masih anak-anak Park Chanyeol. Kau hanya lebih tua 5 tahun darinya bukan berarti kau sudah dewasa bukan?_

_"Huweeee Chanyeol hyung jahat!" Baekhyun menangis kencang karena sudah tak tahan menahan airmatanya yang sudah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya._

_"Ya! Jangan menangis babo! Nanti kalo appa dan eomma dengar aku yang akan dimarahi. Hah, merepotkan!" Chanyeol berjongkok lalu mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun. Karena tinggi badan Baekhyun hanya sebatas perutnya saja._

_"Huweeee... Bialin! Chanyeol hyung jahaat huweeeeee.. Eomma hiks.." Baekhyun kecil semakin mengecangkan tangisannya._

_"Astaga!" Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya kesal."Diam kubilang!" Bentaknya._

_Bukannya berhenti menangis Baekhyun kecil justru semakin mengencangkan volume tangisannya membuat Chanyeol mengeram frustasi._

_"Hah, dasar bocah!" Setelah mengucapkan itu dia menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibir mungil yang sedaritadi mengeluarkan isakan._

_Baekhyun kecil membelalakan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya. _

_Chanyeol menciumnya, di bibir. _

_Dan seketika tangisan Baekhyun berhenti tanpa dikomando. Dirasa tangisan Baekhyun sudah mereda Chanyeol melepas bibirnya dari bibir Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun kecil masih saja membelalakan matanya dia terlalu shock dengan apa yang terjadi barusan._

_Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah sendiri dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa tadi dia mencium Baekhyun. Sungguh dia merutuki dirinya yang telah berbuat nekat. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun mengadu pada kedua orang tuanya._

_Bisa-bisa dia digantung di pohon apel belakang rumahnya._

_"Ng- yang tadi itu lupakan saja! Aku tidak sengaja!" Kata Chanyeol gugup._

_Chanyeol lalu berdiri lagi dan berdehem demi menghilangkan rasa canggung.__ Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lalu dia mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol._

_"Kenapa hyung mencium Baekkie? Kan kita bukan thuami ithtli (istri)?" Tanya Baekhyun polos. Dia bertanya begitu karena dia teringat ucapan appa dan eommanya beberapa waktu yang lalu._

_Chanyeol mengelus leher bagian belakangnya, dia gugup._

_"Eoh?"_

_"Ya thudah tidak apa-apa. Nanti kalau thudah bethal kita jadi thuami ithli thaja." Kata Baekhyun kecil polos._

_"Mwo?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Baekhyun._

_"Hyung, Baekkie boleh pinjem bola bathketnya kan? Nanti Thehunnie malah lagi kalau Baekkie tidak membawanya." Baekhyun kecil memasang puppy eyesnya._

_Chanyeol yang masih shock hanya bisa mengangguk. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa akan gugup hanya karena ucapan anak ingusan seperti Baekhyun._

_"Yehet! Athiiiikkkkkk! Gomawooo hyung." Baekhyun kecil bersorak riang lalu mengambil bola basket yang menggelinding ke sudut kamar._

_Setelah itu Baekhyun berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih setia berdiri mematung dengan banyak pikiran di otaknya._

_"Aku mulai gila.." Gumamnya tak jelas._

**#Flasback End**

**-HUH-**

Hari ini Baekhyun berangkat sekolah tidak bersama Sehun karena anak itu ada pertandingan basket dengan sekolah lain. Jadi pagi-pagi sekali dia bersama tim basket sekolahnya sudah berangkat menuju sekolah lawan yang harus menempuh perjalanan hingga 1 jam.

Baekhyun berjalan santai keluar rumahnya dan bersenandung kecil. Dia sudah terbiasa pergi ke sekolah bersama Sehun jadi saat berjalan sendiri seperti ini dia merasa kesepian.

Saat melewati depan rumah Sehun tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang tengah bersiap untuk berangkat bekerja.

Chanyeol adalah direktur utama di perusahan keluargnya. Jadi wajar jika dia terlihat sangat rapi dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja biru didalamnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek lalu kembali berjalan menuju halte bus yang berada diujung jalan komplek perumahan mereka.

Baekhyun duduk di halte dengan gelisah pasalnya sudah 15 menit menunggu namun bus jurusan ke sekolahnya tak kunjung datang.

Padahal 10 menit lagi gerbang sekolahnya akan ditutup. Dia tidak mau terlambat dan harus membersihkan toilet yang aromanya melebihi harumnya kentut kudanil.

Saat sedang resah memikirkan bagaimana cara agar dia segera sampai di sekolah tanpa terlambat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna abu metalik berhenti tepat didepannya duduk.

Kaca mobil itu turun dan menampakan sosok yang tadi dia lihat sedang memanaskan mobil disebelah rumahnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol tetangganya sekaligus kakak dari sahabatnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Naiklah, aku tahu kau pasti terlambat jika terus menunggu disitu." Katanya datar.

Demi apapun jika Baekhyun sedang tidak dikejar waktu dia tak akan sudi menumpang pada namja menyebalkan itu. Tapi keadaan menuntutnya untuk mengiyakan tawaran namja sok cool yang sekarang menatapnya datar.

Dengan langkah yang diseret Baekhyun akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil mewah Chanyeol dan memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Setelah itu Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Selama perjalanan tak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga mobil itu berhenti didepan gerbang sekolah Baekhyun yang masih terbuka lebar.

Baekhyun melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menatap Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak menghiraukan keberadaannya. Dia menghela napas sejenak lalu memasang wajah ramah yang dibuat-buat.

"Ng- gomawo hyung atas tumpangannya." Kata Baekhyun dengan senyum kelewat lebar.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas dan mengangguk."Hn." Jawabnya dingin.

Baekhyun megumpat dalam hati karena sikap Chanyeol yang kelewat tidak manusiawi. Dengan cepat dia turun dari mobil Chanyeol dan membanting pintu mobil Chanyeol cukup keras.

Dia benar-benar kesal karena pagi-pagi sudah dihadapkan pada namja yang sok keren itu. Dia berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya lalu berlari setelah melihat gerbang akan segera ditutup.

"Ya! Ahjusi aku belum masuk jangan ditutup dulu gerbangnya!" Teriaknya kencang lalu mempercepat larinya.

Chanyeol yang belum melajukan mobilnya hanya menatap datar punggung Baekhyun yang semakin hilang karena pagar sudah ditutup setelah Baekhyun berhasil memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

"Anak itu.." Gumamnya lalu menancap gas menuju kantornya.

**-HUH-**

"Baek yang tadi mengantarmu dengan mobil mewah siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo teman sebangkunya kepo.

"Darimana kau tahu aku diantar tadi pagi?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Eeeii~ aku melihat dari atap hoho."

"Dasar! Kau berbuat mesum lagi yah? Pagi-pagi pula! Dasar gila." Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah mengomeli temannya.

_Puk!_

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku." Baekhyun mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Kyungsoo dengan bolpoin.

"Berbuat mesum pantatmu! Aku di atap untuk mengambil celana dalamku yang tertinggal kemarin sore untung saja tidak ada yang mengambil." Kata Kyungsoo tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun cengo."Ha? Astaga! Kau benar-benar _sluts_ Kyung! Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin heh? Sampai celana dalammu tertinggal? Ckck anak zaman sekarang." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sialan! Aku hanya menungging menikmati sodokan pisang ambon Jongin saja. Seperti biasalah aku butuh sesuatu untuk menyumpal lubangku yang gatal." Kata Kyungsoo kelewat frontal.

"Astaga!" Baekhyun memegang perutnya yang tiba-tiba mual."_DAEBAK_!" Lanjutnya dengan 2 jempol yang ditujukan pada Kyungsoo.

"Iya dong! Kau harus mencobanya kapan-kapan. Aku jamin kau akan ketagihan." Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan menyeringai nakal.

"Terima kasih! Tapi aku belum menginginkan itu saat ini." Kata Baekhyun lalu mencomotin kentang goreng milik Kyungsoo.

"_By the way_ kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi Baek." Oh rupanya Kyungsoo kembali ingat dengan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Yangmana?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh kentang.

"Yang mengantarmu tadi pagi." Kyungsoo ikut mencomoti kentangnya.

"Oh, itu tadi Chanyeol. Hyungnya Sehun." Jawab Baekhyun jujur.

"Hoo.. Apa dia juga setampan Sehun?" Mata Kyungsoo berbinar jika sudah membahas si tampan Sehun.

"Hmm.. Ya begitulah tapi kau harus tahu dia sangat menyebalkan!" Baekhyun memasang ekspresi kesal saat mengingat wajah Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya dia meninju dan merontokan gigi namja itu. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya.

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran._'Apa dia kerasukan?'_ Batinnya horror."Ah masa sih? Kapan-kapan kenalkan aku padanya yah, pleaseeeeehhh." Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Baekhyun berakting ingin muntah lalu terbatuk karena tersedak kentang goreng yang masih dia kunyah.

"Uhuk.. Sialan!" Umpatnya.

"HAHA rasakan! Makanya jangan mencoba untuk mengolokku Byun Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain.

"Huh, menyebalkan!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sehun kenapa tidak masuk?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru kelas.

"Tim basket sekolah kita kan ada pertandingan hari ini masa kau tak tahu? Bukannya Jongin juga yah?!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng sok imut.

"Dasar! Makanya jangan menungging terus."

"Sialan! Aku tidak selalu menungging tauk! Kadang aku terlentang, duduk, berdiri dan yang paling ekstrim aku pernah diikat di-"

"_STOP_! Telingaku bisa tuli mendadak mendengar ucapan nistamu dan perlu kau tahu aku ini masih polos dan aku mohon dengan sangat kepadamu Do Kyungsoo yang super imut jangan pernah mengotori pikiran dan hatiku yang masih polos ini dengan cerita-cerita wajib sensormu ituh!" Kata Baekhyun sok imut dan kelewat panjang lebar setelah menginterupsi ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Polos pantat ayam! Jelas-jelas kau sering ciuman di toilet dengan Sehun. Polos apanya!" Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya 5 centi kedepan.

"Eeeii~ kau mengintip eoh?!" Baekhyun mendelik dan menuding Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ih, _No way_! Untuk apa aku mengintip jelas-jelas aku bisa melakukannya dengan Jongin." Kyungsoo memalingkan mukanya.

"Terus kau tahu darimana?"

"Darimana yah~ " Kyungsoo tersenyum menggoda.

"Kau menyebalkan Kyung!" Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali jika sedang merajuk Baekhyun-ah." Kyungsoo mencolek dagu Baekhyun.

"Ya! Jangan genit!"

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian waktu itu. Salah sendiri tidak menutup rapat pintu bilik untung aku yang melihat bagaimana jika orang lain yang melihat? Kalian bisa jadi bahan gosip terpopuler satu sekolah hahay." Kyungsoo menyengir lebar.

"Sial! _Shut up your mouth bitch, Please_! Jangan sampai ada yang tahu!" Ancam Baekhyun.

"Arra! Kau tahu kan aku ini sangat bisa diandalkan! Tenang saja." Kyungsoo menepuk dadanya angkuh.

"Ne ne. Apalagi dalam hal menungging, _right_?" Baekhyun tersenyum miring.

"_Kentut kuda_! Kau belum pernah merasakannya sih. Aku jamin kau akan ketagihan jika sudah mencobanya."

"Ah aku belum pernah terpikir akan berakhir terlentang atau menungging memamerkan bokong sexyku ini pada seseorang sih."

"Kau harus mencobanya mumpung masih muda bersenang-senanglah." Kyungsoo benar-benar sesat.

"Jangan mengotori pikiranku Tuan Do!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa kau tak pernah ingin mencoba melakukannya bersama Sehun? Kalian kan bersama hampir seumur hidup. Apa kau sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu? Atau kau tidak pernah melihat pisangnya? Makanya kau belum berminat?" Tanya Kyungsoo ngelantur.

Baekhyun memukul kepala Kyungsoo dengan buku matematikanya lalu berdecak kesal."Apa-apaan sih kau! Tentu saja pernah! Aku bahkan sering mandi bersama dulu. Pisangnya lumayan sih tapi.." Baekhyun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan menatap horror Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sangat antusias mendengar ucapan Baekhyun harus kecewa karena temannya itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Lanjutkan, tapi apa eoh?" Paksa Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah lama-lama aku bisa gila jika terus membahas itu."

"Aish tidak asyik ah!" Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir ayam saja.

"Ya sudah." Jawab Baekhyun tidak nyambung.

**-HUH-**

_Ooh~ can__'__t nobody do it like you.. Said every little thing you do.._

_Hey baby say it, stays on my mind.. And I, I__'__m officially missing you~ _

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering dan dengan segera dia mengangkatnya setelah tahu siapa yang menelponnya.

"Ada apa?" Jawabnya jutek.

_"Aigoo, juteknya.. Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"Sejak kapan kau suka berbasa-basi Park Sehun?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

_"Haha bercanda tauk! Kau sedang apa?"_

"Tidak ada. Wae?"

_"Ke rumahku saja tadi aku membeli banyak makanan sepulang bertanding. Ayo kita menonton film malam ini, kita begadang."_ Sehun nampak bersemangat.

"Jinjjayo? Tapi besok kan sekolah kalau kita bangun kesiangan bagaimana?" Baekhyun terlihat berpikir."Oh iya, tadi kalian menang apa kalah?!" Tanyanya lagi.

_"Tenang saja, besok aku bawa motor jadi tak usah khawatir. Seperti biasa Tim basketku tak pernah mengecewakan Sekolah.. Muehehe_~_" _

"Asyik! Ya sudah aku siap-siap dulu." Kata Baekhyun senang."Woah, Chukae!"

_"Ne gomawohh_~_ tidak usah pakai celana dalam yah."_ Goda Sehun.

_Blush_

"Sialan! Otak mesummu kambuh heh?!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

_"Haha, entahlah sepertinya aku ingin memperkosamu malam ini."_ Sehun semakin menjadi.

"Ya Park Sehun! Ku bunuh kau berani memperkosaku!" Teriak Baekhyun hingga membuat Sehun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

_"Ahahaa makanya cepat kemari supaya aku lebih cepat melaksanakan niatku!"_

"Sialan! Awas kau!"

_Pip_

Baekhyun mematikan telponya kesal. Dia membanting ponselnya ke kasur lalu berjalan menuju lemari untuk berganti pakaian.

"Apa-apaan dia kenapa jadi semakin mesum saja." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil memakai kaosnya.

Tiba-tiba otaknya mengingat percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo tadi siang saat di sekolah. Langsung saja dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memukulinya berkali-kali.

"Astaga! Do Kyungsoo kau benar-benar sesat." Rutuk Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar kamar tanpa membawa ponselnya.

Sementara itu ditempat lain lebih tepatnya disebuah kamar terdengar desah-desahan erotis yang menggema diseluruh ruangan kedap suara itu.

"Aaahhh. Ohhh.. Jongin disnaaahhh terushhh hah ha haa hatchiihhh.." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bersin saat Jongin menyodok g-spotnya.

_'Astaga siapa sih yang membicarakanku disaat aku sedang bercinta. Untung hanya bersin bagaimana kalau aku kentut kan tidak elit.'_ Batinnya merutuk.

"Kauhh fluhh babyyyh?" Tanya Jongin yang masih asyik memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Aniyoohhh.. Mungkin kau kurang cepat menyodoknya makanya hidungku protes ohhh.. Lebihh dalammm engghhh." Jawab Kyungsoo ngasal.

Tentu saja dengan senang hati Jongin menambah kecepatan sodokannya. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin mendesah keenakan karena ditusuk oleh pisang ambon Jongin yang besar.

Lupakan saja tentang Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sedang bermain. Mari kita kembali pada Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berada di rumah Sehun.

"Sehunnie~ kau dimana?!" Baekhyun berseru seolah tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Padahal jelas-jelas disana ada Chanyeol yang sedang duduk manis menonton televisi.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak berteriak? Ini bukan hutan!" Chanyeol mematikan televisi dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Eoh? Ada Chanyeol hyung rupanya hehe." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Padahal sejak pertama masuk dia sudah melihat Chanyeol tapi entahlah dia sedang malas menyapa namja itu.

"Kau sudah datang Baek?!" Sehun yang baru selesai mandi menghampiri Baekhyun yang berada di ruang keluarga. Sehun hanya mengenakan handuk sebatas pinggang kebawah dan memperlihatkan dada juga perutnya yang mulai berbentuk.

"Eung, baru saja. Kau baru selesai mandi?" Baekhyun menunjuk Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ne, kau tunggu disini saja bersama Chanyeol hyung. Aku mau berganti pakaian dulu." Kata Sehun lalu berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang memanyunkan bibirnya karena harus menunggu Sehun disini bersama Chanyeol. Ingat bersama Chanyeol!

Baekhyun menyeret kakinya lalu duduk di sofa tepat disebelah Chanyeol karena disana hanya ada satu sofa panjang. Baekhyun membuka jaketnya dan meletakannya sembarangan.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya berdecak lalu menendang jaket Baekhyun hingga bergeser jauh dari sofa.

"Ya! Kenapa hyung menendang jaketku eoh?!" Baekhyun mendelik lalu berjalan mengambil jaketnya.

"Merusak pemandangan!" Jawabnya ketus.

"Omo!" Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol lalu menendang kaki Chanyeol yang berselonjor.

"Ya!"

"Apa?!" Baekhyun memelototkan matanya.

"Dasar anak-anak!"

"Mwo?"

"Diamlah! Kau itu berisik sekali!"

"Astaga!"

Akhirnya mereka hanya duduk diam tanpa percakapan. Hingga sehun datang memecahkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Aigoo kenapa diam-diaman eoh?" Sehun lalu duduk ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Bibirku sariawan." Jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Omo! Jinjjayo? Sini aku lihat." Sehun langsung saja mendekat dan menarik bibir bawah Baekhyun.

"Ah tidak ada, kau bohong yah."

"Babo!" Baekhyun mencibir.

"Jadi nonton tidak sih?!" Chanyeol akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Oh iya. Bentar." Sehun lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menyalakan TV juga DVD Player.

"Baek kau duduk ditengah saja." Perintah Sehun.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Sehun kesal."Untuk apa? Malas ah~" Katanya lalu melirik Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada penolakan! Ini film horror kau mau jika tiba-tiba ada yang merabamu dari samping eoh?" Ucap Sehun bak seorang Boss!

"Huh, justru kalau aku ditengah kau yang akan meraba-rabaku." Dengus Baekhyun.

"Heee.." Sehun menyengir."Sudah sana ppalli filmnya sudah mulai tuh." Sehun mengibaskan kedua tangannya mengusir Baekhyun.

Dengan muka memberengut akhirnya Baekhyun begeser dan kini dia duduk ditengah-tengah kakak beradik yang tampan dan mesum itu. Entah kenapa jantungnya jadi berdetak tidak normal.

Mungkin efek backsong film horror itu pikir Baekhyun.

Selama menonton tangan Sehun tak henti-hentinya mengelus paha Baekhyun yang terekspos karena dia hanya mengenakan boxer pendek.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun mengelus paha mulus itu. Sebenarnya itu adalah pengalihan karena dia takut melihat film horror.

Baekhyun yang sudah hafal dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu hanya pasrah saja paha mulusnya dielus-elus begitu.

Padahal dia menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya karena perbuatan -mesum- Sehun tersebut.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sedari tadi dia hanya sibuk mencomoti jajan mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan kegiatan kedua orang disebelahnya itu.

Sebenarnya dia tahu dan melihat dengan jelas betapa nakalnya tangan adiknya. Tapi dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap cueknya jadi dia diam saja dan lebih menikmati film.

Padahal dia benar-benar panas melihat kegiatan itu.

Tunggu? Panas? Mungkinkah?

Yup, sebenarnya Chanyeol cemburu melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dengan Sehun. Jujur saja semenjak Baekhyun menginjak remaja Chanyeol jadi lebih sering memperhatikan anak itu. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun maupun Sehun.

Dia bahkan mengoleksi beberapa poto selca Baekhyun. Jangan tanya darimana dia mendapatkannya. Karena kalian tak akan percaya jika aku menceritakannya.

Seorang namja tampan dengan image cool dan dingin seperti Park Chanyeol rela mengendap-endap saat Baekhyun dan Sehun tengah asyik bermain di kamar demi mengambil ponsel Baekhyun yang tergelatak begitu saja di meja makan.

Dengan cepat dia mengirim semua poto Baekhyun ke ponselnya. Dan dia mendengus sebal saat sadar bahwa wallpaper ponsel Baekhyun adalah poto Baekhyun dengan Sehun.

Bukan itu yang membuatnya kesal tapi yang membuatnya ingin membanting ponsel itu adalah pose mereka yang eeerrrr..

Di wallpaper itu terpasang poto Sehun yang tengah mengecup pipi sebelah kiri Baekhyun dengan ekspresi kaget Baekhyun menunjukan bahwa poto itu diambil oleh Sehun saat Baekhyun tidak sadar.

Chanyeol merutuki kenapa dia memiliki adik sepervert Sehun. Walau dia pun tak kalah pervert dari adiknya itu.

Kalian harus tahu bahwa dibalik sifat dingin Chanyeol terdapat banyak sifat tak terduga lainnya. Bahkan seorang Chanyeol yang terkenal dengan kharismanya saat di kantor bisa melakukan hal-hal menjijikan seperti mendesah di kamar mandi sambil membayangkan wajah Baekhyun yang menggoda.

Kadang dia memajang ponselnya yang menampilkan selca bibir Baekhyun yang menggoda lalu dia akan mengocok pisangnya yang sudah hard sambil membayangkan jika itu adalah tangan Baekhyun yang melakukannya.

Chanyeol sering berfantasi liar dengan hanya membayangkan Baekhyun.

Selama ini dia memang selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh pada Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dia hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana pada anak itu.

Ingatan tentang ucapan Baekhyun saat mereka masih kecil selalu membuatnya tak tenang. Dia begitu bodoh hingga menganggap ucapan anak berumur 6 tahun suatu yang serius.

Belum tentu juga Baekhyun masih ingat dengan ucapannya sendiri. Chanyeol akan menjadi bodoh hanya karena Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar berpengaruh besar dalam hidupnya. Terlebih melihat betapa dekatnya Baekhyun dengan Sehun membuatnya semakin frustasi.

Dia ingin berteriak dan berkata _'Baekhyun-ah jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sehun! Kau bersamaku saja.'_ Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Kecuali kalau urat malunya sudah putus. Bukan urat malunya yang akan putus yang benar adalah urat kemaluannya yang selalu terlihat menonjol saat dia sedang ereksi sambil meneriakkan nama Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang matanya ternodai dengan melihat betapa mesumnya tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi mengelus paha mulus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdehem membuat tangan nakal Sehun kembali ketempatnya.

"Hei kau, Ambilkan aku minum!" Kata Chanyeol sambil menoel lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh."Ha? Aku? Sirheo! Ambil sendiri." Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya.

"Cepat! Kau mau ku usir dari rumahku?!" Hardik Chanyeol.

"Astaga!" Baekhyun berdecak kesal lalu bangkit dari duduknya."Okok aku ambilkan! Mau minum apa Tuan Park?!" Tanyanya dibuat-buat.

"Apa saja!" Jawab Chanyeol cuek.

"Hoo. Air kran mungkin lebih baik." Ucap Baekhyun lalu melongos menuju dapur.

Mata Chanyeol langsung saja membulat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju dapur. Dia tahu bagaimana Baekhyun. Anak itu tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

Sementara itu Sehun mengambil bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya, dia benar-benar ketakutan menonton film horror sendirian.

Dan benar saja Baekhyun mengambil gelas lalu menuangkan air dari kran kedalam gelas tersebut. Padahal niat Chanyeol tadi menyuruh Baekhyun mengambilkannya minum supaya dia tak lagi melihat adegan wajib sensor yang dilakukan Sehun.

Chanyeol lalu buru-buru merebut gelas itu dan mematikan kran.

"Kau ingin membunuhku heh?!" Pekik Chanyeol didepan muka Baekhyun.

"Kan tadi hyung bilang apa saja. Ya sudah air kran kan paling praktis." Jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Aaarrgghh! Dasar kau!" Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan tanpa diduga dia mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya kaget. Chanyeol melumat bibirnya ganas. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak memberontak ataupun menolak ciuman Chanyeol.

Dia hanya diam dan menikmati.

Heh? Menikmati? Kenapa bisa?

Ayolah Baekhyun bukanlah anak kecil lagi jadi dia tahu bagaimana rasanya berciuman. Bahkan dia sudah sering melakukannya dengan Sehun juga mantan-mantan pacarnya.

Entah kenapa ciuman Chanyeol terasa begitu memabukan. Hingga dia mengingat kembali masa dimana dia mendapatkan _'first kiss' _nya.

"Eungghh." Desahnya tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol masih saja melumat bibirnya bahkan sekarang lidahnya melesak masuk kedalam goa hangat milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pasrah bahkan sekarang tangannya ia kalungkan di leher Chanyeol dan menekannya supaya Chanyeol lebih dalam menciumnya.

Tangan Chanyeol yang tadi bertengger di pinggang ramping Baekhyun kini masuk kedalam kaos Baekhyun dan mengusap-usap punggungnya lembut membuat Baekhyun melenguh karena sensasi yang didapatnya.

"Hyunghh.. Ahhh.."

Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya bahkan sekarang posisi mereka sudah berubah. Baekhyun duduk diatas wastafel yang ada di dapur sedang Chanyeol berdiri didepannya dengan tangan yang mulai nakal mencubiti nipple Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeliat tak tenang dia benar-benar terangsang oleh sentuhan Chanyeol. Ciuman Chanyeol turun ke bawah menuju leher jenjang Baekhyun.

Dia mencium, menyesap aroma _Cherry Blossom_ yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjilat dan mengigit-gigit kecil leher putih itu hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana.

"Aahhh.. Hyuunghh gelihhh." Baekhyun meremas kuat rambut belakang Chanyeol karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas oleh perbuatan Chanyeol.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin membuka kaos Baekhyun suara teriakan Sehun menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka.

"HUWAAA HANTUNYA KENAPA SERAM SEKALI! CHANYEOL HYUNG! BAEKHYUN-AH! KENAPA KALIAN LAMA SEKALI EOH?! HUWAAA AKU TAKUT!" Teriak Sehun membahana.

"Tsk! Menganggu saja!" Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dari atas wastafel.

Terjadi kecanggungan sebentar diantara keduanya. Hingga Baekhyun berniat pergi meninggalkan dapur sebelum akhirnya lengannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca.

"Yang tadi.." Kata Chanyeol menggantung.

"Eoh?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Ah." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang lalu menggenggam jemari Chanyeol membuat siempunya menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa hyung menyukaiku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut muka serius.

"Menurutmu?"

"Iya.."

"Ya sudah."

"Ha? Apanya?" Baekhyun kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang biasa kalau sudah cengo begini.

"Otakmu lamban sekali." Chanyeol menunjul kening Baekhyun.

"Ya!"

"Jadilah kekasihku!" Kata Chanyeol _TO THE POINT!_

"Mwo?!"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

_Credit : Geeks Ft. Soyou(Sistar) - Officially Missing You, Too_

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong haseyo ^^ **

**Long time no see xD mianhae karena saya sempat menghapus FF ini juga FF yang lainnya.. Joesonghamnida *bow***

**Masih ingat FF ini kan? Hehe maaf karena Kyungsoo disini benar-benar OOC ****ㅋ****ㅋㅋ**

**Reviewnya yah.. Kalo sampe tembus 30 review saya bakalan update chapter 2 secepatnya (gak sampai sehari) lollol**

**See u ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

_"Apa hyung menyukaiku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut muka serius._

_"Menurutmu?"_

_"Iya.."_

_"Ya sudah."_

_"Ha? Apanya?" Baekhyun kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang biasa kalau sudah cengo begini._

_"Otakmu lamban sekali." Chanyeol menunjul kening Baekhyun._

_"Ya!"_

_"Jadilah kekasihku!" Kata Chanyeol TO THE POINT!_

_"Mwo?" Baekhyun membulatkan mata juga bibirnya."Kau serius hyung?" Tanyanya tak percaya._

**.**

**.**

**Title : HUH**** (Hit Your Heart)**

**By : Fdz**

**Pairing : ChanBaek/HunBaek and Other**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, OOC, Lime, Lemon, Almost PWP, Bahasa Frontal****, Tidak sesuai EYD,**** Penistaan, Humor Gagal, etc.**

**.**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**Backsong : Mojo Project Feat. YUA - ****전화해****바보야****(Call Me An Idiot) **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang melawak Byun Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol memasang wajah bosan.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya dan menyengir lebar."Hehe, tidak sih."

"Jadi?!"

"Ng- bagaimana yah." Baekhyun menyatukan jari-jarinya."Mollayo."Katanya bingung.

"Ya sudah. Aku tidak butuh jawabannya sekarang kok." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Akan ku pikirkan."

"Hn.."

"Tapi kau selalu jahat padaku hyung!" Kata Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja!" Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Aniyo! Kau selalu saja tak mengacuhkanku, selalu memarahiku, membentakku dan lain-lain. Kau menyebalkan hyung!" Kata Baekhyun jujur.

"Begitu yah." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis."Mian.."Katanya tulus.

"Nde? Kau minta maaf hyung? Wow _Daebakida_!" Kata Baekhyun heboh.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Entah kenapa dia sedikit menyesal mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

Bukan menyesal karena mencintai namja itu tapi dia menyesal karena menyatakan perasaannya disaat yang tidak tepat. Itu karena Baekhyun terlalu kekanakan juga norak dalam satu waktu.

"Astaga! Kalian ngapain saja sih? Aku hampir mati ketakutan disana tauk!" Heboh Sehun yang baru saja datang dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memelukku eoh?!" Baekhyun melepas tangan Sehun yang berada di perutnya.

"Aku takut.." Katanya manja.

"Idiot! Sudah tahu takut kenapa masih saja nekat nonton?!" Kata Chanyeol ketus.

"Aku penasaran, hehe."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas lalu beranjak pergi dari dapur.

"Ya! Tunggu aku..." Sehun pun berlari mengejar mereka.

**-HUH-**

"Ini semua salahmu Sehunnie!" Sungut Baekhyun.

"Ne ne. Mian.." Pasrah Sehun.

"Maafmu tidak bisa membantuku mengerjakan tugas ini babo!"

"Biar aku yang mengerjakan semuanya. Kau duduk manis saja."

"Jinjjayo?!"

"Hn.."

"YEHET! Sehunnie memang yang terbaik! Saranghae muahhh muaahhh." Saking senangnya Baekhyun mengecupi kedua pipi Sehun bertubi-tubi membuat pipi si empunya merona.

"Sudah sudah jangan menggangguku." Kata Sehun mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tak normal.

"Hehe siap kapten!" Kata Baekhyun semangat.

Karena semalam mereka begadang demi menyelesaikan film horror -yang sama sekali tidak horror- hingga membuat Sehun menjerit histeris dan mendapat jitakan berkali-kali dari Chanyeol karena suaranya yang kelewat cetar akhirnya mereka kesiangan dan berakhir dengan mengerjakan tugas matematika 5 bab di perpustakaan dan harus dikumpul sepulang sekolah.

Tentu saja itu petaka besar bagi Baekhyun si otak pas-pasan. Untung saja Sehun sangat cerdas jadi dia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya lebih cepat dan sekarang gantian mengerjakan tugas Baekhyun.

"Jieehh~ pacaran nih."

Baekhyun tidak perlu menebak suara siapa itu yang merusak pendengarannya. Dengan muka kesal Baekhyun membalik badannya hingga berhadapan dengan orang yang sudah mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Menganggu saja kau Kyung!" Kata Baekhyun kesal.

"Haha, aku kesini untuk menemanimu tahu. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku Baek-Chagi." Katanya lalu mencolek dagu Baekhyun.

"Sialan! Kerasukan setan dimana kau?!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Kyungsoo kasar.

"Santai dong!" Kyungsoo melirik Sehun sekilas lalu tersenyum genit."Hai Sehun-ah, kau sibuk eoh?" Tanyanya basa basi.

"Hn." Jawab Sehun dingin. Dia terlalu sibuk dan malas menanggapi Kyungsoo.

"Aish, dingin sekali." Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Haha." Baekhyun menertawakan Kyungsoo.

"Sialan!" Umpatnya."_By the way_ apa semalam kau membicarakanku Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo serius.

"Eung?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya imut."Tidak, wae?"

"Bohong! Buktinya saat aku bercinta bersin-bersin."

"BEHAHAHAHAhmmphht." Baekhyun membekap mulutnya saat mendapat death glare dari penjaga Perpustakaan."Hehe, tidak membicarakan sih hanya mengumpat sedikit aja. Hanya sedikit kok!" Kata Baekhyun seraya menjentikan jarinya.

"Woow kau memang mulut ember Baek!" Kata Kyungsoo kesal.

"Mwoya! Kalau aku ember lalu kau apah? Baskom heh?!"

"Tidak lucu ah!" Kyungsoo memalingkan mukanya.

"Ya sudah! Huh.." Baekhyun pun begitu.

Sehun akhirnya menyumpal telinganya dengan headset dan memutar lagu keras-keras. Dia tak mau konsentrasinya terganggu hanya karena obrolan tak berkelas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

**-HUH-**

"Baek malam ini menginap di rumahku yah." Kata Sehun pada Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya dan sibuk bermain game di ponselnya.

Sepulang sekolah tadi Sehun tak langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Melainkan mampir ke rumah Baekhyun karena namja itu merengek minta ditemani.

"Harus yah? Kemarin kan sudah." Jawab Baekhyun tak acuh.

"Aku rindu tidur bersamamu. Kau kan sering memelukku saat tidur, Ah hangat sekali~" Bisik Sehun seduktif.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas."Tsk! Peluk guling sanah!" Katanya ketus.

"Shireo! Aku maunya kau yang memelukku seperti biasanya. Bukankah kau bilang tubuhku ini hangat eoh?." Sehun lalu menarik pinggang Baekhyun hingga tubuh mereka semakin merapat.

Dengan refleks Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun dan masih sibuk bermain game."Tingkat kemesumanmu meningkat ke level 789 Park Sehun! Sebentar lagi kau akan mendapat jackpot jika terus mengasah otak mesummu itu." Kata Baekhyun seolah otak -mesum- Sehun adalah level dalam sebuah game. Ckck

"Jika level kemesumanku sudah mencapai 1000 kau harus mau mendesah dibawahku, bagaimana?!" Sehun membelai pipi kiri Baekhyun dan menyeringai iblis.

Baekhyun berdecak."Boleh saja jika kau mau besoknya tinggal nama."

"Kau pasti akan sangat merindukanku." Bisik Sehun lalu mengulum telinga kanan Baekhyun.

"Euunghh.. Gelihh Sehunnie." Baekhyun menyikut perut Sehun.

"Ya! Sakit tauk." Ringgis Sehun.

"Jangan menggodaku, aku sedang sibuk!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia serius sekali memainkan gamenya membuat Sehun kesal.

"Main gamenya sudah dong! Bukannya tadi kau minta ditemani kenapa sekarang kau tak mengacuhkanku heh? Aku pulang saja kalau begitu." Cicit Sehun.

Baekhyun mendongak dan alisnya naik sebelah melihat wajah kesal Sehun. Segera dia letakan ponselnya di meja dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Sudah tuh! Jangan pulang dulu, aku butuh teman." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Hn."

"Sehunnie, buatkan aku susu stroberi." Rengek Baekhyun manja.

"Mwo? Buat sendiri!" Sehun membulatkan matanya lalu memencet hidung Baekhyun.

"Ya!" Baekhyun mengelus hidungnya yang memerah. "Buatkan! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu!" Katanya kesal.

"Aigoo, kau marah?" Sehun mencubit pipi kirinya.

"Aniyo.." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau marah bilang saja." Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau balas memeluk pinggangnya dan kini kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang Sehun.

"Sehunnie.." Lirihnya.

"Eoh?"

"Kemarin malam Chanyeol hyung menyatakan cintanya padaku."

"Mwo?!" Sehun langsung saja melepas pelukannya dan menatap dalam Baekhyun seperti meminta penjelasan.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang lalu memainkan kancing kemeja seragam Sehun.

"Apa kau sudah menjawabnya?"

"Belum sih."

"Apa kau juga mencintainya?" Tanya Sehun datar walau dalam hatinya sebenarnya dia sangat khawatir.

"Molla..."

"Aku harus bagaimana Sehunnie?" Tanya Baekhyun karena Sehun tak kunjung meresponnya.

"Entahlah."

"Apa aku terima saja yah. Soalnya kalau dilihat-lihat Chanyeol hyung itu tampan juga." Baekhyun mendadak terkikik mengingat wajah bingung Chanyeol beberapa waktu yang lalu saat dia berhasil mengerjai namja menyebalkan itu. Itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Terserah!" Jawab Sehun ketus.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya."Kau marah?"

"Ahni."

"Lalu kenapa kau ketus begitu?"

"Molla."

Baekhyun meniup poninya yang mulai memanjang lalu menangkup kedua pipi Sehun."Aku kan hanya pacaran dengan Chanyeol hyung, kau tidak perlu marah. Lagipula dia kan kakakmu harusnya kau senang punya calon kakak ipar sepertiku babo." Baekhyun tersenyum genit lalu mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Aku bilang kan terserah!" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eeeii~ kau marah kan? Iya kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Iya kau marah."

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak! Kau jangan berisik bisa?!" Bentak Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Mwoya! Kenapa kau membentakku eoh?" Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sehun lalu bersedekap dan memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

Sehun melirik Baekhyun sekilas lalu menarik namja itu untuk merapat padanya. Dikecupnya bertubi-tubi wajah Baekhyun tanpa henti. Mulai dari kening pipi hidung bibir dagu hingga rahang Baekhyun.

"Kau boleh berpacaran dengan Chanyeol hyung, tapi ada syaratnya." Ucap Sehun setelah selesai mengecupi wajah Baekhyun.

"Ha? Syarat apa? Kenapa harus begitu sih?!"

"Mau tidak? Kalau tidak ya sudah, aku tak peduli lagi denganmu." Ancam Sehun.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya."Aaarggh! Iya iya! Cepat katakan!" Katanya tak sabaran.

"Ng- kau boleh berpacaran dengan Chanyeol hyung tapi jangan lama-lama 3 bulan saja. Setelah itu kau putuskan dia. Bagaimana?"

"Mwo? Micheosseo?!" Baekhyun mendelik tak percaya.

"Aniyo! Itu sih terserah padamu. Aku kan hanya memberi penawaran." Jawab Sehun tak acuh.

"Kau membuatku ingin memanggangmu Park Sehun!" Geram Baekhyun.

"Jangan dipanggang, dicium kan lebih enak." Goda Sehun disaat tidak tepat.

"PARK SEHUN!"

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Baekhyun yang menduduki perut Sehun lalu memukuli namja itu membabi buta. Dia benar-benar emosi tingkat dewa karena Sehun selalu saja seenaknya. Baekhyun bahkan mengeluarkan airmata saking kesalnya.

**-HUH-**

Disebuah kafe nampak seorang namja tengah menyesap cappucinonya dengan gaya yang elit. Dia seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

Dan benar saja tak lama datang seseorang dari arah pintu masuk lalu duduk dihadapannya.

"Mian aku terlambat tadi jalanan macet sekali." Kata namja itu dengan senyum manis.

"Gwaenchana. Aku juga baru datang kok." Jawabnya datar.

Namja itu menaikan sebelah alisnya."Baru datang dan kau sudah menghabiskan 5 cangkir cappucino? Woah aku harus memberimu 4 jempol Park Chanyeol!" Katanya heboh.

"Kau tahu kan aku pecinta kafein Luhan.." Katanya santai.

"Haha, arra!" Jawab namja bernama Luhan itu lalu memesan menu pada pelayan.

Setelah itu mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Luhan sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya sedang Chanyeol sibuk melihat galeri di ponselnya.

Bahkan terkadang dia senyum-senyum sendiri melihat berbagai macam ekspresi wajah Baekhyun. Astaga! Jadi disaat seperti ini Chanyeol masih sempat-sempatnya melihat poto Baekhyun.

Kau benar-benar tergila-gila pada Byun Baekhyun eoh?

"Oh iya ini berkas yang kau minta Chanyeol-ah." Ucap Luhan membuyarkan kegiatan asyik Chanyeol.

"Eoh?" Chanyeol meletakan ponselnya diatas meja lalu mengambil berkas yang diberikan Luhan."Gomawo." Katanya lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Ne.. Oh iya malam ini kau ada acara tidak?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Wae?"

"Rencananya aku akan mengadakan party di club yang baru dibuka oleh Chen kalau kau ada waktu datanglah." Kata Luhan semangat.

"Hn.. Akan ku pikirkan."

"Tapi jangan datang tanpa membawa pasangan."

"Nde?"

"HAHA ayolah Park Chanyeol kita ini sudah dewasa kau harusnya tahu maksudku bukan?" Luhan memasang wajah bosan.

"Arra! Hanya saja apa itu harus?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas lalu menyeruput bubble tea yang baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan."Kau sangat tidak asyik Chanyeol-ah!" Katanya bersungut.

"Pokoknya aku tunggu kau nanti malam dengan seorang namja atau yeoja disampingmu." Tambah Luhan lagi.

"Okok! Akan ku bawakan namja cantik untukmu! Tunggulah." Jawab Chanyeol kesal.

"Nah itu baru sahabatku." Luhan menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol lalu tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"_By the way_ bagaimana kabar adikmu? Apa dia tumbuh menjadi namja yang tampan? Kapan-kapan aku ingin mengajaknya kencan boleh kan?" Luhan mengerlingkan matanya.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya lalu menghela napas panjang."Kau masih saja menyukai brondong heh? Ne, dia tumbuh menjadi namja yang tampan hyungnya saja setampan aku." Kata Chanyeol pede.

Luhan memasang wajah ingin muntah."Cih, aku bisa jamin adikmu jauh lebih tampan darimu!"

"Terserah apa katamu!" Jawab Chanyeol ketus.

"Haha kau cemburu eoh? Tenang saja aku sudah punya pacar kok dan dia jauh lebih keren dari kalian haha."

_'Sialan! Kau cari mati Luhan!'_ Batin Chanyeol membara.

"_W-H-A-T-E-V-E-R_!" Kata Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

**-HUH-**

_Lalalalalala... Ireumi mwoyeyo? Mwo mwoyeyo?_

_Lalalalalala... What__'__s your name? What__'__s what__'__s your name?_

_Lalalalalala.. Mwoyeyo? Mwoyeyo? Ireumi mwoyeyo?_

_Lalalalalala.. What__'__s what__'__s what__'__s what__'__s what__'__s what__'__s your name?_

Baekhyun yang sedang mendengarkan lagu _4minute_ dari I-podnya ikut bernyanyi dan bergoyang mengikuti irama lagu. Dia tak peduli dengan Sehun yang sibuk mengerjakan pr dan semakin asyik dalam dunianya sendiri.

Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Baekhyun dan lebih memilih untuk fokus mengerjakan pr-nya.

_Bingbing mal dolliji malgo.. Bingbing maem doljiman malgo.._

_Jingjing jom georiji malgo.. Nae mal jom deureobwayo._

_What__'__s your name? What__'__s what__'__s your name?_

_You know my name you know my name_

_What__'__s your name? What__'__s what__'__s your name?_

_You know my name you know my name~ _

Baekhyun bernyanyi dan menari mengikuti gerakan Hyuna yang sexy. Sehun sekilas meiliriknya dan kembali pada aktivitasnya mengerjakan pr.

Dia tak mau imannya runtuh melihat kemolekan tubuh Baekhyun yang bergoyang dengan begitu sexy-nya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri keren didepan pintu. Dia menatap dalam pada Baekhyun yang sedang menari _'What's Your Name'_ dari girlband _4minute_.

Sehun memutar kursi belajarnya dan menendang bokong Baekhyun bermaksud untuk menyuruhnya berhenti begoyang.

Bukannya berhenti Baekhyun justru menganti dancenya menjadi dance '_NoNoNo_' dari girlband kesukaannya, _Apink_.

_Seulpeohajima no no no honjaga anya no no no_

_Eonjenanana naege hangsang bichi dwae jun geudae.._

_Nae soneul jabayo ije jigeum dagawa gidae_

_Eonjena himi dwae julge.._

Dia bahkan ikut menyanyikan lagu itu dengan enerjik. Sehun akhirnya menendang keras bokong Baekhyun hingga membuatnya hampir terjungkal.

Baekhyun yang kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu lalu berkacak pinggang dan memaki Sehun.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menendang pantatku eoh?! Aku sedang asyik juga!" Katanya jengkel.

Sehun mendongakan dagunya kearah pintu dan Baekhyun mengikuti arah dagu Sehun. Langsung saja dia memasang senyum idiotnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena malu.

"Hehe sejak kapan Chanyeol hyung ada disitu?" Tanyanya sok imut.

"Baru saja, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Baekhyun baru saja akan membuka mulutnya sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hanya berdua, sekarang!" Katanya final.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal lalu mengangguk pasrah."Ne..."

Chanyeol keluar kamar lebih dulu disusul oleh Baekhyun yang berjalan malas-malasan.

"Baek ingat kata-kataku tadi siang!" Ucap Sehun dingin.

"NEEE..." Jawabnya malas.

#

"Mau bicara apa hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung saat mereka sudah berada di kamar Chanyeol.

Astaga! Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Jelas itu sangat berbahaya mengingat.. _U-know_ lah.

"Kau sibuk?" Bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah balik bertanya.

"Aniyo.. Wae?"

"Ikut aku ke suatu tempat. Mau kan?"

"Ng- kemana hyung?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu."

_'Orang ini!'_ Baekhyun mengeram kesal."Baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu." Kata Baekhyun lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol.

Sebelum dia membuka pintu Chanyeol lebih dulu menginterupsinya."Pakai ini saja!" Katanya lalu melemparkan sebuah kemeja berwarna biru tua dengan garis hitam yang tepat mengenai muka Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengumpat tanpa suara lalu mengambil kemeja itu dan melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Woah bagus." Katanya norak.

"Cepat ganti! Kita tak punya banyak waktu." Kata Chanyeol dingin.

_'Astaga! Makhluk satu ini.. Sudah memintaku menemaninya bukannya berterima kasih atau apa ini justru membuatku kesal. Dasar Alien bertelinga besar, hidung babi, mulut kambing, mata katak. I hate you man! Hate hate hate! Huh.'_ Umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

"NEEE..!"

**-HUH-**

"Astaga! Hyung kau membawaku kesini? Astaga! Kau benar-benar penjahat hyung!" Heboh Baekhyun saat tahu kemana Chanyeol membawanya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas lalu menyeret Baekhyun masuk kedalam club malam milik Chen yang baru dibuka malam ini.

"Jangan membuatku malu dengan sifat norakmu!" Kata Chanyeol sarkatis.

"Kau menyebalkan hyung!"

"Diamlah!"

_'Oh Tuhan! Lindungilah aku yang imut ini. Semoga aku masih bisa pulang dengan selamat setelah ini.'_ Doa Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Hai Chanyeol-ah!" Seru seseorang dari meja bar.

Chanyeol langsung saja menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju namja yang meneriakinya barusan.

"Hai, selamat ya untuk clubmu. Ini sangat nyaman Chen tidak terlalu HOT dan yah sesuai dengan selera anak muda zaman sekarang." Kata Chanyeol basa-basi.

_'Tidak HOT apanya? Apa Chanyeol __hyung __buta? Jelas-jelas disini berhamburan adegan wajib sensor kok. Ckck.'_ Batin Baekhyun merana.

"Haha gomawo Chan." Jawab Chen dengan tawa menggelegar."Eoh? Siapa namja manis ini? Kekasihmu heh?" Tanya Chen yang sadar bahwa ada namja manis berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Ne, dia pacarku. Kenalkan namanya Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun agar berdiri disampingnya.

"Omo! _Gwiyeoeun_ hai aku Chen teman kuliah Chanyeol dulu." Sapa Chen cerah.

"Hai juga, aku Baekhyun. Aku bukan pacarnya kok baru calon hehe." Baekhyun menyengir lebar.

"HAHAHA.." Tawa halilintar Chen keluar."Kau lucu sekali sih." Chen mencubiti pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Ya! Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari wajahnya!" Chanyeol menepis kasar tangan Chen lalu menarik Baekhyun hingga merapat padanya.

"Aigoo~ protektif sekali." Chen mencibir."Ya sudah kalian nikmati saja ne acara disini aku masih ada urusan. Oh iya Chan, Luhan ada di kamar nomor 11 kau kesana saja." Kata Chen seraya menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Arraseo."

"Na ganda.. Bye Baekhyun manis~" Sempat-sempatnya Chen mencolek dagu Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol memelototinya.

"Teman hyung kenapa mesum semua sih?!" Gumam Baekhyun.

"Semua?" Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya itu lihat masa mereka berciuman disudut ruangan ditempat umum lagi tidak tahu malu sekali." Kata Baekhyun menunjuk pasangan yang tengah bercumbu heboh disudut ruangan yang remang-remang.

"Kau kira semua yang disini temanku heh? Kau bodoh atau idiot Byun Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol menarik hidung Baekhyun hingga memerah.

"Ya! Appo!" Baekhyun mengelus hidungnya yang malang.

"Kajja sebaiknya kita menemui temanku di kamar yang ditunjukan Chen tadi." Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun mesra.

**#**

_Ceklek_

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar nomor 11 yang tidak terkunci. Dan pemandangan pertama yang ditangkap oleh kedua matanya adalah adegan dewasa seorang namja sedang menunggangi Luhan yang mendesah erotis dibawahnya.

Chanyeol langsung saja menutup mata Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

Baekhyun yang tadi sempat melihat sedikit adegan rated-M itu melepas tangan Chanyeol paksa. Dia penasaran juga bagaimana sih rasanya ditunggangi begitu. Tiba-tiba dia jadi ingat pada Kyungsoo yang selalu menungging dimana-mana demi pacarnya yang super mesum itu.

"Mereka ngapain sih?" Tanya Baekhyun -pura-pura- polos.

"Membuat anak!" Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

"Astaga! Jangan bilang sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan hamil dan melahirkan. Mengerikan!" Heboh Baekhyun.

"Siapa Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Temanku, dia sering melakukan 'itu' bersama pacarnya, mungkin saja setiap hari. Aku hanya takut dia hamil." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengingat bokong sexy Kyungsoo.

Entahlah yang jelas setiap membahas Kyungsoo di otak Baekhyun yang terlintas hanyalah bokong dan bibir Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sedikit terobsesi dengan ke-sexy-an yang dimiliki Kyungsoo asal kalian tahu.

"Oh, bisa jadi." Chanyeol lalu mengajak Baekhyun duduk di sofa yang membelakangi ranjang tempat Luhan melakukan adegan dewasa.

"Kenapa kita tidak pergi saja sih. Aku merinding mendengar desahan namja itu." Baekhyun memeluk lengannya.

"Aku malas keluar masuk lagi." Jawab Chanyeol cuek.

Baekhyun melempar Chanyeol dengan bantal sofa."Dasar Pervert!" Ucapnya kesal.

"Aaaahh Krishhh Ohhhh aku keluaaarrrhhh ohhh..."

"Astaga! Kenapa dia berteriak-teriak begitu sih." Baekhyun menutup telinganya.

Chanyeol kemudian melempar bantal sofa yang dilempar Baekhyun tadi kebelakang hingga mengenai punggung Kris -pacar Luhan-.

"_SHIT_!" Umpat Kris.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan begitu? Aku sudah lumutan menunggu kalian _Stupid_!" Pekik Chanyeol dingin namun menyelekit.

"_Oh My God_! Park Chanyeol! Sejak kapan kau disitu eoh?" Heboh Luhan lalu memakai asal kaosnya.

"Sejak kau menungging tadi." Jawabnya santai.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku sudah menyuguhkan adegan tak senonoh padamu, Nak!" Luhan menepuk kepala Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Tahu diri juga kau Luhan?!" Chanyeol menepis tangan Luhan.

"Hehe, aku tahu kau belum pernah melakukannya makanya aku minta maaf sudah mengotori matamu. Aku baik bukan?" Katanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Siapa dia baby?" Tanya Kris lalu duduk diseberang sofa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk.

"Dia sahabatku, kenalkan namanya Park Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol kenalkan ini Kris pacarku." Kata Luhan.

"Ne, salam kenal." Kata Chanyeol datar.

"Hn."

"Omo! Nuguya? Pacarmu eoh? _Gwiyeoeun_" Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Ya! Jangaan menggodanya Luhan!" Chanyeol menendang paha Luhan agar menyingkir.

"Aish, tidak asyik!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lalu duduk disamping Kris lagi.

"Jadi siapa dia?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Dia Baekhyun, pacarku." Jawab Chanyeol lalu menarik pinggul Baekhyun agar merapat padanya.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Chanyeol yang memang menyebalkan itu.

"Omo! Kau manis sekali Baekhyun-ah, aku iri kau tahu." Canda Luhan.

"Hehe, gomawo hyung." Jawab Baekhyun kepedean.

"Apa benar kau pacar Chanyeol? Aku sedikit ragu." Celetuk Kris.

Chanyeol berdecak lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun kilat."Dia memang pacarku!" Katanya sarkatis.

"Ne ne terserah saja lah." Kata Kris cuek.

_'Brengsek!'_

"Maaf yah pacarku memang begitu tapi dia baik kok." Kata Luhan lalu mengecup pipi Kris.

_'Baik gigimu! Jelas-jelas dia nyolot begitu!'_ Umpat Chanyeol dalam hati.

Baekhyun menarik ujung kemeja Chanyeol dan membisikan sesuatu padanya."Hyung, pulang yuk aku mengantuk nih. Lagipula disini tidak asyik aku bosan." Katanya memelas.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya lalu menatap Baekhyun sejenak.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja ini sudah malam dan mana pesta yang kau bilang tadi siang? Pesta xxx maksudmu heh?" Ucap Chanyeol tidak santai.

"Hehe, sebenarnya aku hanya memanasimu saja Chanyeol-ah. Mian hehehe." Luhan menyengir kuda.

"Harusnya aku tahu sejak awal. Kau menang Luhan! Aku permisi." Kata Chanyeol lalu berdiri dan menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati di jalan ne. Baekhyun-ah jangan kapok bermain bersama kami lagi ne." Kata Luhan melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne.. Aku pulang dulu hyung." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar.

"Aigoo Kyeopta~"

**-HUH-**

Selama perjalanan pulang Baekhyun terus saja mengeluh lapar. Padahal tadi setelah keluar dari Club Chanyeol membelikannya banyak jajan dari mini market tapi itu masih saja belum cukup baginya.

Sebenarnya perutnya terbuat dari apa sih, karet?

"Hyung aku lapar~" Renggeknya manja.

"Astaga! Tadi kan kau sudah menghabiskan 10 bungkus jajan masih juga lapar? Ckck." Decak Chanyeol.

"Jinjjayo~ Hyung! Bbuing-bbuing~ Byeong!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

Chanyeol mengerem mendadak dan menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat."Okok! Kau mau makan apa?" Tanyanya -akhirnya-.

"Yehet! Baekkie mau makan cumi.. Ayo hyung belikan." Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan saat ini. Ingin rasanya dia menerjang tubuh mungil itu sekarang juga.

Tapi dia masih waras untuk tidak memperkosa anak dibawah umur.

"Ne ne."

Dan akhirnya mobil Chanyeol melaju menuju restoran sea food sesuai dengan keinginan Baekhyun.

#

"Kyung! Aku sudah tahu bagaimana kau menungging selama ini." Kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba saat Kyungsoo baru saja mendudukan bokong sexynya di bangku sebelahnya.

"Omo! Jinjjayo? Apa kau sudah mencobanya? Bagaimana? Seru kan?" Kyungsoo selalu saja antusias dalam segala hal apalagi jika sudah menyangkut ehm...

"Aniyo! Aku belum siap hehe." Baekhyun menyengir.

"Lalu? Apa kau menonton video yadong?" Kyungsoo benar-benar sok tahu.

"Aku melihat langsung._ Live Bro Live_!" Kata Baekhyun heboh.

"Mwo? Jinjjayo? Dimana? Siapa siapa?"

"Semalam di club malam, teman Chanyeol hyung sih. Tapi asli aku merinding melihat dan mendengar desahannya." Baekhyun memeluk lengannya sendiri mengingat kejadian semalam.

"_DAEBAK_! Kau wajib mencobanya Baek! Tidak asyik ah masa cuma melihat saja!"

"Jangan menghasutku Kyung!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Muehehehe aku hanya memberitahu saja. Sebelum kau menyesal telah melewatkan masa muda dengan hal-hal yang mainstream."

"Aku akan menyesal jika memberikan keperjakaanku pada orang yang tidak tepat!"

"Kan sama Sehun." Kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Astaga! Tidak ah, daripada bersama Sehun aku lebih tertarik melakukannya bersama hyungnya haha." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum nakal.

"Omo! Omo! Bukankah kau membencinya?" Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya.

"Ng- bagaimana menjelaskannya yahhh.. Iya sih aku memang membencinya tapi yang aku benci itu sifatnya ok bukan orangnya."

"Ah kau plin-plan sekali sih." Kyungsoo meninju lengan Baekhyun.

"Ya!"

"Kalau kau mau melakukannya dengan siapa tadi?"

"Chanyeol."

"Nah jika kau ingin melakukannya dengan Chanyeol sebaiknya jangan di rumah kalian."

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya."Apa maksudmu?"

"Babo! Tentu saja akan ketahuan Sehun! HAHA.."

"Sialan! Aku kira kenapa." Baekhyun mencekik leher Kyungsoo.

"Uhuk.. Hehe Peace!"

"Huh, serius!"

"Okok! Aku akan memberitahumu supaya kau bisa melakukannya tanpa harus meminta." Kyungsoo menarik pundak Baekhyun lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

Sehun yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati karena tak tahu apa yang Kyungsoo bisikan. Dari tadi dia menahan emosinya karena mendengar Baekhyun lebih memilih hyungnya ketimbang dirinya.

Jujur saja dia sangat cemburu.

_BRAAK!_

Sehun menendang kaki meja lalu beranjak meninggalkan kelas dengan amarah yang memuncak. Baekhyun menatap punggung Sehun dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Kyungsoo sinis.

"Entahlah." Baekhyun mengidikan bahunya tak mengerti.

**-HUH-**

"Sehunnie! Tunggu!" Baekhyun mengejar Sehun yang berjalan sangat cepat. Tadi saat bell pulang sekolah berbunyi Sehun langsung saja melongos tanpa mengajak Baekhyun untuk pulang bersama.

Baekhyun yang kesal akhirnya tergesa-gesa dan berlari mengejar Sehun.

"Ya Park Sehun! Berhenti ku bilang!" Teriak Baekhyun saking kesalnya.

Namun Sehun tak juga mau menghentikan langkah. Bahkan dia berjalan semakin cepat membuat Baekhyun mengumpat lalu berlari sekuat tenaga.

Hingga akhirnya dia bisa meraih ransel Sehun dan menariknya kebelakang membuat langkah Sehun terhenti.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. K-kau kenapa eoh?!" Napas Baekhyun terengah-engah karena berlari terlalu kencang.

Sehun tidak menjawab dia hanya memasang wajah datar yang membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal.

"Ya Sehunnie kau kenapa eoh?" Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia benar-benar kesal juga takut dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Eobseo!" Jawabnya dingin.

Baekhyun meremas kuat ujung seragam Sehun dan menatapnya dalam."Kau marah padaku? Hiks.." Tanyanya dengan sebuah isakan kecil.

"Menurutmu?"

"Hiks.. Kenapa?" Airmata Baekhyun mengalir tanpa diminta.

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang. Lepaskan tanganmu dari seragamku." Ucap Sehun dingin.

"Ya Sehunnie! Kau kenapa eoh? Jika kau marah padaku jangan begini, malhaebwa~ apa salahku?!"

"Aku bilang lepas.." Sehun melepas paksa tangan Baekhyun dari seragamnya."Aku cemburu, kau puas?!"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Credit : 4Minute - What's Your Name **

**Apink - NoNoNo**


	3. Chapter 3

_Baekhyun meremas kuat ujung seragam Sehun dan menatapnya dalam."Kau marah padaku? Hiks.." Tanyanya dengan sebuah isakan kecil._

_"Menurutmu?"_

_"Hiks.. Kenapa?" Airmata Baekhyun mengalir tanpa diminta._

_"Sudahlah aku mau pulang. Lepaskan tanganmu dari seragamku." Ucap Sehun dingin._

_"Ya Sehunnie! Kau kenapa eoh? Jika kau marah padaku jangan begini, malhaebwa~ apa salahku?!"_

_"Aku bilang lepas.." Sehun melepas paksa tangan Baekhyun dari seragamnya."Aku cemburu, kau puas?!"_

_Baekhyun membekap mulutnya."Mwo? Tapi kenapa?"_

_"Aku cemburu kau lebih memilih Chanyeol hyung daripada aku. Sahabatmu itu aku, yang selalu bersamamu selama ini aku. Kenapa kau lebih memilih hyungku? Apa hebatnya dia hah?" Ucap Sehun emosi._

_Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Jadi tadi Sehun mendengar percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo._

_Pantas saja sikapnya berubah aneh. Tapi sungguh Baekhyun sama sekali tak bermaksud begitu._

_Dia juga tak tahu kenapa mulutnya bisa begitu bodoh mengatakan bahwa dia lebih tertarik pada Chanyeol ketimbang pada Sehun sahabatnya._

_Padahal selama ini dia begitu membenci namja yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya itu. _

_Sehun menatap datar Baekhyun lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri terpaku dengan banyak pikiran di otaknya._

_"Sehunnie.. Hiks."_

_Dan hari ini Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena membuat sahabat yang disayanginya itu mendiamkan dan tak mengacuhkannya._

_Baekhyun menangis semalaman karena Sehun tak mau menjawab panggilannya, pesan pun tak balas._

_Dia ingin ke rumah Sehun tapi dia tahu semua itu tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah._

_Dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa menangis didalam kamarnya hingga dia kelelahan dan tertidur dengan sisa-sisa airmata yang mengering di pipinya._

.

.

.

**Title : HUH**** (Hit Your Heart)**

**By : Fdz**

**Pairing : ChanBaek/HunBaek and Other**

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, OOC, Lime, Lemon, Almost PWP, Bahasa Frontal****, Tidak sesuai EYD,**** Penistaan, Humor Gagal, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**NOT FOR CHILD!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

**DLDR**

**Backsong : EXO - Love Love Love**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

-xxx-

Sudah dua hari Baekhyun dan Sehun dalam keadaan pasif. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya, menegur pun tidak.

Dengan berbagai macam pemikiran akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menemui Sehun di rumahnya.

Ini adalah hari minggu dia yakin Sehun pasti belum bangun.

Dia berencana membuatkan cake vanilla kesukaan Sehun dan meminta maaf karena telah membuat mereka menjadi patung hidup selama 2 hari ini.

Baekhyun sudah bersiap akan melangkah ke rumah Sehun sebelum dering ponselnya berbunyi.

Baekhyun mengernyit melihat nomor tak dikenal _calling_. Dengan ragu dia mengangkat telponya.

"Yeobeoseyo?" Jawabnya.

_"Baekhyun-ah.."_ Terdengar suara diseberang sana, Baekhyun tahu suara siapa ini.

"Eoh? Ada apa hyung?"

_"Kau tahu ini aku?"_

"Suara kodokmu tidak ada duanya di dunia ini hyung, kekekeke." Jawabnya terkekeh.

_"Berarti aku itu special."_ Kata orang itu pede.

"Ne kau kan memang special karena punya telur 2, hahaha." Ucap Baekhyun ngelantur.

_"Eeeii~ belajar kata-kata darimana sayang?"_

"Omo!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kaget."Apa itu sayang-sayang." Sungutnya.

_"Bukankah kita akan menikah sebentar lagi?"_

"APAH?!" Baekhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan cakenya.

_"Hehe bercanda kok.."_

"Ya Chanyeol Hyung! Kau membuatku hampir mati suri!" Baekhyun membentak ponselnya. Tentu saja itu membuat Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga besarnya sebelum dia menjadi tuli mendadak.

_"Jangan teriak-teriak babe.. Ini masih pagi.."_ Ucap Chanyeol lembut -tumben-.

"Kau menelponku ada apa hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun yang malas menanggapi gombalan Chanyeol.

_"Kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."_ Jawab Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

"Kemana? Malas ah~ hyung kan tidak asyik. Waktu itu saja aku diajak ke tempat tak layak tayang." Baekhyun meletakan cake-nya diatas meja. Dia kembali ke ruang makan karena kakinya kesemutan berdiri didepan pintu.

_"Soal waktu itu aku minta maaf, sungguh aku tidak tahu jika akan terjadi hal seperti itu. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman bermain, kau mau?"_

"Taman bermain? Ih asyik~ Baekkie mauuuuuuuuu.." Kata Baekhyun semangat.

_"Baekkie?"_

"Oops!" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan menepuknya berkali-kali."Mian hyung, entah kenapa setiap bicara denganmu aku selalu begitu." Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya.

_"Gwaenchana, hanya saja aku jadi teringat kejadian sewaktu kita kecil dulu hehe."_ Kekeh Chanyeol.

"Mwoya! Kejadian yangmana memangnya hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mencomoti cakenya tanpa sadar.

_"Apa harus aku mengatakannya?"_

"Ne! Apa? Aku mau tahu~" Baekhyun menganyun-ayunkan kaki pendeknya.

_"Waktu kau mengambil bola basket di kamarku dan-."_

"Uhuuk.. Huuk.." Baekhyun tersedak cake.

_"Baek, gwaenchana?"_ Ada nada khawatir dari ucapan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memukuli dadanya dan menghabiskan jus jeruk yang kebetulan ada di meja makan dengan sekali teguk."Hah.. Ne, hanya tersedak cakeee~ Omo! Kenapa aku memakan cake-nya. Huweeee.. Inikan untuk Sehunnie. Astaga! Ah, eotteokhae~" Heboh Baekhyun setelah sadar.

Seketika suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Baekhyun sibuk menangisi cakenya yang sudah tak berbentuk sedang Chanyeol menahan amarahnya dengan mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat, dia cemburu.

_"Ya! Jangan menangis atau aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan menciummu!"_ Hardik Chanyeol.

"Huweeee.. Hyung jahat! Aku susah-susah membuat cake ini untuk Sehunnie karena aku ingin minta maaf padanya tapi kenapa aku malah memakannya. Huweee baboya! Byun Baekhyun, _neon jeongmal baboya_!" Baekhyun memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

Chanyeol berdecak._"Diam disana!"_

Dan setelah itu panggilan telponya terputus. Baekhyun tak terlalu peduli dia masih asyik menangisi cakenya yang sisa separuh.

"Huweee~"

Chanyeol terburu-buru memakai kaosnya lalu berjalan cepat keluar kamar. Entah kenapa dia mengkhawatirkan anak itu.

Padahal dia menangis hanya karena memakan cake yang mustinya dia berikan pada Sehun.

Tapi Chanyeol memang paling tidak bisa melihat atau mendengar Baekhyun menangis.

Dia pasti akan panik dan berbuat nekat mungkin seperti waktu mereka masih kecil dulu.

Di ruang tamu dia berpapasan dengan Sehun yang baru pulang dari jogging.

Chanyeol memandangnya tak suka, entahlah melihat wajah Sehun membuatnya teringat akan Baekhyun.

Dia lalu berlari keluar rumah menuju rumah Baekhyun yang ada disebelah rumahnya.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Sejak kapan hyungnya menjadi begitu dingin padanya.

Sehun hanya mengedikan bahu tak peduli lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil air minum dari kulkas.

Saat akan membuka pintu kulkas dia menemukan sebuah memo berwarna hijau berbentuk bintang tertempel disana.

Itu adalah memo dari Baekhyun seminggu yang lalu. Karena kata-kata Baekhyun begitu manis disitu dia tak melepasnya hingga sekarang.

Perlahan bibirnya melengkung keatas, dia merindukan sahabatnya itu.

Dia menyesal karena sudah mendiamkannya selama dua hari ini.

Sehun tahu dia salah karena terlalu cemburu pada Baekhyun hanya karena anak itu lebih memilih hyungnya ketimbang dia.

Padahal Sehun sebenarnya tak benar-benar mendengar dengan jelas percakapan Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo.

Dia bahkan tak begitu paham arah pembicaraan tak berkelas mereka.

Dia waktu itu sedang mengerjakan tugas biologinya dan samar-samar mendengar Baekhyun menyebut-nyebut nama dirinya juga Chanyeol.

Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar dan berakhir dengan emosi karena dia mengira Baekhyun lebih memilih Chanyeol.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu alasan kenapa Baekhyun lebih memilih Chanyeol.

Itulah Sehun, selalu menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa tahu yang sebenarnya. Ckck

Lagipula selama ini hampir seumur hidup dia selalu bersama Baekhyun rasanya aneh jika Baekhyun lebih memilih Chanyeol yang selalu memarahinya.

"Aku merindukanmu Baek.. Kau sedang apa? Aku akan membuat kejutan untukmu. Tunggu aku.." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum menggembang di wajahnya.

Setelah itu dia meneguk air minumnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

#

_Pagi Sehunnie~ *senyum cerah* Pagi Chanyeol hyung~ *muka masam* jangan lupa sarapan ne^^ _

_Kalian terlalu kurus untuk ukuran manusia muehehehe,, manhi meokeo^^ _

_Baekkie cute disini~ bbyong~* _

-xxx-

Chanyeol langsung saja memasuki rumah Baekhyun tanpa permisi dia berlari hingga ke ruang makan. Dan benar saja anak itu sedang menangis sesegukan sembari menatap sendu cake yang sudah dia makan separuh.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan mendekat Baekhyun. Dia memeluk leher Baekhyun dari belakang dan menumpukan dagunya di kepala Baekhyun.

"Uljima~ sadar tidak? Kalau menangis kau mirip sekali dengan tikus.." Ucap Chanyeol mencoba melucu namun justru membuat tangis Baekhyun semakin kencang.

"Huweeee.. Chanyeol hyung jahat! Kenapa selalu mengolokku hikss.. Huweeee eomma..."

_'Astaga! Salah lagi..'_

"Hehe, aku hanya bercanda.. Cup.. Uljimaaaaa anak manis jangan menangis.." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun sayang lalu mengecup kedua pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berhenti menangis namun masih sesegukan. Dia menarik tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk lehernya dan memberi isyarat untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Tapi Chanyeol menggeleng dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Baekhyun hanya menurut saja dan berdiri disamping kursi.

Chanyeol kemudian duduk di kursi yang Baekhyun duduki tadi dan menarik pinggul Baekhyun hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk dipangkuan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya namun hanya sebentar lalu mentap Chanyeol dalam.

Baekhyun duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol dengan posisi menghadapnya.

_Blush_

Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah menjadi merah melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol dari jarak sedekat ini.

Dan dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya bisa berdetak begitu cepat saat ini.

Padahal dia biasa dipangku Sehun tapi dia sama sekali tak merasakan hal-hal semacam ini.

Mungkin dia benar-benar menyukai namja yang sedang memangkunya ini. Entahlah Baekhyun masih belum yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Hyung.. Hiks.. Aku memakan cake itu, padahal itu ingin kuberikan pada Sehunnie sebagai permintaan maafku padanya.. Huks.." Kata Baekhyun sesegukan.

"Sudahlah, kita bisa membelinya nanti. Tapi kenapa kau ingin minta maaf padanya? Kalian bertengkar? Tumben sekali." Chanyeol mengelap ingus Baekhyun dengan tisue.

Baekhyun mengangguk."Ne, Sehunnie marah karena cemburu padamu hyung."

"Mwo? Naega? Wae?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"Sehunnie bilang dia cemburu karena Baekkie lebih memilih Chanyeol hyung. Padahalkan Baekkie waktu itu hanya bercanda.. Hiks."

Chanyeol merasa sedikit kecewa karena Baekhyun memilihnya karena bercanda. Padahal dia berharap Baekhyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Aku akan membantumu bicara pada Sehun nanti. Tapi sekarang berhenti menangis dan kita akan jalan-jalan, kau siap-siaplah." Kata Chanyeol tegas.

"Eung, Baekkie sudah rapi kok. Kan tadi sudah mandi." Jawab Baekhyun sok imut.

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya."Kau yakin ingin pergi ke taman bermain dengan boxer spongebobmu ini?"

Baekhyun melirik kebawah lalu tersenyum kelewat lebar."Hehe, Baekkie lupa kalau tadi belum pakai celana. Untung saja Chanyeol hyung menelpon kalau tidak Sehunnie pasti mengolokku habis-habisan." Baekhyun meninju kecil dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan."Kau itu selain bodoh, cengeng, ternyata sangat pelupa yah." Celetuknya tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol kesal dan matanya melotot lebar.

"Yaaa! Appo." Ringis Chanyeol.

"Hyung! Kau itu harusnya berbuat baik padaku, kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal eoh? Nanti aku menolakmu lho.. Aku kan belum memberi jawaban untuk pernyataan cintamu waktu itu." Baekhyun bersungut.

"Kau memang tak perlu menerimaku."

"MWO? WAE?!" Baekhyun menarik-narik kerah kaos Chanyeol.

"Karena aku akan menikahimu setelah kau lulus sekolah nanti dan kau tak boleh menolaknya!" Jawab Chanyeol final.

"MWORAhhmphhhtt!"

Chanyeol benar-benar mesum, disaat seperti ini dia sempat-sempatnya memakan bibir manis Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dia masih shock dengan ciuman tiba-tiba yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Namun tak lama kemudian dia memejamkan matanya menikmati lumatan bibir Chanyeol di bibirnya. Dia membuka bibirnya demi memudahkan aksi Chanyeol menjelajahi goa hangatnya.

"Eunghhhh.." Desahnya saat lidah Chanyeol menggelitik rongga mulutnya.

Tangan Baekhyun meremas kuat rambut belakang Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh pantatnya. Dia tahu itu adalah pisang Chanyeol yang mulai tegak karena miliknya pun mulai tegak juga.

Iseng Baekhyun menggesekan pantatnya membuat Chanyeol mengerang dalam ciumannya.

Chanyeol melepas tautan bibirnya menyisakan saliva yang menetes dari bibir Baekhyun. Dia menjilatnya seduktif membuat Baekhyun mendesah kegelian.

Chanyeol menatap tajam kedalam mata Baekhyun."Anak nakal.." Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Aniyaaa~ Baekkie anak baik tauuukkk.." Baekhyun tersenyum genit.

"Sepertinya jalan-jalan hari ini ditunda dulu yahhh."

"Ya! Wae-yo?!" Baekhyun langsung saja protes.

"Kau tak lihat? Pisangku sudah sangat hard, sepertinya kau harus membuatnya tidur dulu baru kita bisa pergi babeee~" Ucap Chanyeol lalu kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun.

"Ngghhh.. Hyungghhh.." Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol terlalu ganas menciumnya.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya otomatis kaki Baekhyun melingkar di pinggangnya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan mengigiti bibir bawah Chanyeol gemas.

Sesampainya di kamar Chanyeol langsung saja membanting tubuh Baekhyun ke kasur.

Dia melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya hingga naked.

Mata Baekhyun melebar melihat betapa besarnya pisang Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar dia menenguk ludah saking kagetnya.

Chanyeol menindih tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan menumpu disisi kiri dan kanan Baekhyun.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menjilati leher Baekhyun.

"Enghh.. Pisang hyung besar sekali." Jawab Baekhyun jujur.

"Sekarang buka bajumu..." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu melepas kaosnya dan melempar asal.

Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan. Dia melepas boxer spongebob Baekhyun beserta celana dalamnya.

Mencuatlah pisang Baekhyun yang lumayan besar walau tak sebesar miliknya. Chanyeol menatap lapar pada pisang yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit precum itu.

"Hyung.. Apakah ini akan terasa sakit? Baekkie takut." Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah takut yang ketara.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Baekhyun."Hyung akan pelan-pelan, ini juga pertama kalinya bagi hyung." Katanya lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk."Apa Baekkie boleh menangis kalau sakit? Atau berteriak mungkin?" Tanya Baekhyun polos atau bodoh, entahlah.

"Bukankah itu memang hobimu sayang?" Chanyeol menyengir.

"Mwoya.." Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkahnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Hyung mulai yahhh..." Kata Chanyeol akhirnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Dia memejamkan matanya saat pisangnya dikulum oleh bibir kissable Chanyeol.

"Ahhh..."

Chanyeol memperdalam kulumannya hingga membuat pinggul Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Chanyeol kemudian melepas kulumannya dan menarik bantal yang ada disebelah kepala Baekhyun untuk dijadikan bantalan pantat Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang nampaklah hole merah muda Baekhyun yang berkedut.

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sendiri melihat pemandangan menggiurkan didepan matanya.

Dia kemudian memainkan hole Baekhyun, mengelusnya dengan gerakan memutar.

Chanyeol mengemut jari tengahnya lalu setelah itu dia memasukannya kedalam hole Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melenguh karena merasakan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya karena perbuatan Chanyeol.

"Hyung, kenapa rasanya aneh? Ahhh.."

Chanyeol tak menjawab dia menambah satu jari lagi dan itu membuat Baekhyun memekik kesakitan, holenya seperti dirobek paksa.

"Pelan-pelan hyung.. Sakit.." Baekhyun menendang lengan Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan.

"Hehe, mian.. Hyung terlalu bersemangat. Holemu sepertinya nikmat sekali Baek.." Jawabnya dengan menggerakan jari-jarinya keluar masuk hole Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah masukan saja pisang hyung ke lubang Baekkie. Baekkie sudah siap kok." Kata Baekhyun kelewat jujur.

"Nde? Kau yakin?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk sok imut."Ne, lubang Baekkie sudah gatal sekali. Minta di gesek-gesek hyung, ayo masukan pisang hyung ke lubang Baekkie.." Katanya menggoda.

Chanyeol dengan senang hati menuruti kemauan langka Baekhyun. Dengan cepat dia menarik jari-jarinya dan memposisikan pisangnya tepat didepan hole Baekhyun.

Dia menggesek-gesekan pisangnya membuat Baekhyun kegelian.

"Hyung.. Masukan jangan digesekin diluar dong kan gelihh." Kata Baekhyun tidak sabaran.

"Kau membuatku semakin horny babeee.." Dan setelah itu Chanyeol melesakan pisangnya kedalam hole Baekhyun dalam satu hentakan.

Dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun menjerit tak karuan.

"HUWEEEE SAKIT! HYUNG BABO! KENAPA TIDAK PELAN-PELAN EOH? LUBANG BAEKKIE KAN SAKIT HUWEEE HIKS HIKS.. PERIH.. CHANYEOL HYUNG BABO~" Raungnya seraya menendang punggung Chanyeol dengan kedua kakinya yang tadinya mengangkang lebar.

"Mian.. Hyung sudah tidak kuat menahan hasrat hyung.. Uljimaaa ne~" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun lalu membelai pipinya sayang.

"Hiks.. Tapi sakit sekali tauk! Kyungsoo bohong, katanya enak.. Tapi kenapa sakit begini hiks hiks.. Lubang Baekkie sakit hyung, perihh.. " Kata Baekhyun sedikit terisak.

"Saat pertama memang sakit Baekkie~ tapi setelah hyung menggerakan pisang hyung, hyung jamin Baekkie akan keenakan bahkan mungkin tidak mau berhenti." Chanyeol tersenyum manis lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun lama.

"Ya sudah hyung gerakin pisangnya." Kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

Setelah mendapat lampu hijau dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol lalu menggerakan pinggulnya pelan-pelan.

Dia tak mau membuat Baekhyun menangis lagi. Walaupun sekarang dia masih melihat Baekhyun meringis karena kesakitan.

Tentu saja sakit hole Baekhyun begitu sempit dan dimasuki pisang besar miliknya membuat holenya penuh.

"Engghh.. Hyuungg gelihh.." Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya saat merasa gerakan Chanyeol semakin membuatnya nyaman.

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya karena hole Baekhyun sepertinya sudah mulai melentur.

Saat dia menemukan sesuatu yang kenyal dan menyedoknya lebih dalam, Baekhyun melolong keenakan.

"Kyaaaaa~ hyung enaaaakk disanahhh terusshh ohhh ahhh.." Rancaunya merem melek.

"Oh rupanya disana titik sensitifmu.. Mau lebih cepat eoh?" Goda Chanyeol sambil mencubiti puting Baekhyun gemas.

"Aahhh.. Iyaaa hyungg disanaaahhh aahh ohhh." Baekhyun bergerak gelisah.

Ini sungguh luar biasa, pantas saja Kyungsoo selalu menyuruhnya untuk melakukan ini.

Ternyata memang sangat nikmat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun menyukai keputusan nista teman sebangkunya itu.

"Baekhhh hyung mau keluaaarrrhhh ohhh." Kata Chanyeol saat pisangnya mulai berkedut didalam hole Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Jangan hyung kan belum selesai mainnya." Sepertinya Baekhyun salah paham dengan maksud keluar menurut Chanyeol.

"Maksud hyung, pisang hyung mau pipis sayaaangggg.. Hyung keluarin didalam yaahhh.." Kata Chanyeol menahan hasratnya.

"Oh, hehe Baekkie tidak tahu.. Ne hyung keluarkan saja di lubang Baekkie.. Ohh hyung Baekkie mau pipis jugaaa ahhh.."

"Bersama sayaaangghh.."

"Aaaahhhhh." Dan lenguhan panjang keduanya mengakhiri kegiatan panas mereka.

Chanyeol melepas pisangnya dari hole Baekhyun membuat spermanya mengalir deras.

Chanyeol menunduk dan menyedot habis spermanya lalu membawanya dan menteskankan ke mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka setelah itu Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun yang penuh spermanya.

Mereka berciuman saling melumat dan berbagi sperma.

Napas keduanya terengah-engah setelah kegiatan panasnya selesai.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Sedang Chanyeol membelai rambut lembut Baekhyun dan sesekali mengecupinya.

"Gomawo Baek, kau mau memberikan hal yang paling berharga milikmu pada hyung. Hyung mencintaimu, sungguh.." Ucap Chanyeol setelah napasnya kembali normal.

Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum manis."Tapi Baekkie tidak akan hamil kan hyung?" Tanyanya seraya memainkan nipple Chanyeol.

"Kau itu namja Baekhyun, jadi tidak mungkin bisa hamil. Kecuali kau memiliki gen yeoja sebelumnya." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya."Ah tidak asyik sekali, padahal Baekkie ingin punya anak." Katanya sedih.

"Ya sudah kita buat saja." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Menungginglah dan kita akan membuat anak seharian ini." Kata Chanyeol penuh napsu.

Baekhyun sontak mengangkat kepalanya lalu bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk diatas perut Chanyeol."Hyung mesum! Katanya tadi mau mengajak Baekkie ke taman bermain, kenapa sekarang ingin membuat anak!" Baekhyun memukuli dada Chanyeol brutal.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan memukuliku, sakit tauk." Chanyeol mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun."Kau pilih bermain atau membuat anak eoh?" Tanyanya.

"Ng- Baekkie ingin membuat anak hehe. Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~"

Dan setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung saja membanting tubuh Baekhyun kesamping dan menyuruhnya menungging.

Dia lalu melesakan pisang besarnya kedalam hole sempit Baekhyun hingga membuat namja itu menjerit keenakan.

"Aaaaahhh hyuungg terusshh ohh enaaakk.. Ahhh..."

Dan dari pagi hingga malam menjelang mereka tak bosan-bosannya membuat anak. Berbagai macam posisi sudah mereka coba bahkan sampai posisi ekstrim pun mereka coba.

Hingga Baekhyun tergeletak lemas barulah permainan mereka berakhir.

"Hyung, besok main lagi yah. Enak sekali, Baekkie suka." Katanya polos lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Hn." Jawab Chanyeol yang sudah sangat lemas.

Dan malam itu Chanyeol menginap di rumah Baekhyun, tidur bersama Baekhyun dalam satu ranjang, satu selimut dan dalam pelukan hangat.

Mereka tidur nyenyak sekali malam ini dan bermimpi indah.

-xxx-

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun terbangun dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Rambut acak-acakan, kissmark dimana-mana dan juga lubangnya yang terasa perih.

Dia melirik kesamping dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum manis.

"Sudah bangun Baekkie? Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" Sapa Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir manis Baekhyun.

"Nghh.. Ne hyung tapi lubang Baekkie sakit." Jawabnya seraya membelai holenya.

"Jinjja? Ya sudah hari ini kau tidak usah sekolah saja. Hyung akan mengobatinya." Kata Chanyeol lalu duduk dan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

"Tengkurap sayang." Perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menurutinya saja lalu tengkurap dan menaikan pantatnya sedikit.

Chanyeol membuka lebar kedua bongkahan bokong sexy Baekhyun lalu matanya melebar melihat hole Baekhyun yang merah karena lecet.

Dia menelan ludahnya susah payah karena tiba-tiba pisangnya berdiri begitu saja. Namun untuk kali ini dia harus bisa menahan napsunya. Dia tak mau menyakiti orang yang sangat dicintainya ini.

"Baek, lubangmu harus diobati. Kita mandi dulu yah, setelah itu hyung akan mengobatinya." Kata Chanyeol lalu menepuk-nepuk bokong Baekhyun.

"Ne hyung." Jawab Baekhyun pasrah.

#

Sementara itu Sehun tengah duduk resah di ruang makan. Semalam hyungnya tidak pulang saat dia ingin menghubunginya ternyata ponselnya ada didalam kamar.

Dan saat dia ingin menelpon Baekhyun, anak itu tidak menjawab telponnya.

Saat dia ingin ke rumah Baekhyun rumah sahabatnya itu gelap gulita. Dan Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah dengan perasaan tidak menentu.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tak menjawab telpon, karena kemarin pagi dia meninggalkan ponselnya di meja makan. Otomatis dia tidak mungkin mendengar dering telponya terlebih dia sibuk mendesah semakin membuatnya tak mendengar suara apapun selain bunyi gesekan saat pisang Chanyeol menyodok holenya juga desahannya yang keenakan.

Dan soal lampu rumah yang gelap gulita, tentu saja karena Baekhyun tidak sempat menyalakan lampu.

Dia sibuk mendesah dan mendesah bahkan lampu di kamarnya pun tak dia nyalakan. Ckck.

Sehun memakan roti bakar dengan selai kacang kesukaannya cepat-cepat. Dia ingin segera berangkat sekolah dan bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu.

Dia sudah sangat merindukannya dan dia berencana mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke pantai sebagai permintaan maafnya karena sudah mendiamkannya beberapa hari ini.

Sehun berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan motornya. Sesampainya di sekolah dia tak menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun.

Dan saat Kyungsoo datang dia langsung saja menanyainya siapa tahu dia mengetahui dimana Baekhyun saat ini.

"Kyung, kau tahu dimana Baekhyun? Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak ada." Tanya Sehun setelah Kyungsoo mendudukan bokong sexynya di bangkunya.

"Mana aku tahu si pinggul sexy itu berada, kau kira aku eommanya? Mungkin saja dia sedang bercinta dengan hyungmu. Siapa yang tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.

Sehun mendengus kesal. Kenapa Baekhyun bisa mempunyai teman seperti Kyungsoo pikirnya."Ya sudah." Setelah itu Sehun kembali ke bangkunya dan moodnya benar-benar buruk hari ini.

Kyungsoo nampak berpikir sekarang. Lalu diraihnya ponsel yang berada di saku celananya kemudian mengetikan sebuah pesan untuk Baekhyun.

_To : Baek-Byeong_

_Mon, 07:23_

_Kau dimana? Sahabat tapi mesramu mencarimu kemana-mana.._

_Kau kabur eoh? Atau kau sedang bercinta dengan namja tampan?_

_Balas cepat pesanku. Aku penasaran kekeke~ _

Setelah itu dia mengirim pesannya. Dan 7 menit kemudian dia mendapat balasan dari Baekhyun.

_From : Baek-Byeong_

_Mon, 07:30_

_Aku di rumah._

_Mwo? Jinjjayo? Lalu kau bilang apa?_

_Haduh kau harus tahu Kyung, lubangku perih sekali aku susah duduk juga jalan jadi aku tidak sekolah._

_Sehari semalam lubangku penuh oleh pisang Chanyeol hyung.._

_Astaga! Itu benar-benar nikmat Kyung.. Kyaaa~_

Kyungsoo cengo setengah hidup. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya mengangga maksimal. Dia tidak salah baca kan? Ini benar Baekhyun teman tapi musuhnya kan?

_Oh My God_! Dia butuh oksigen 12 kg sekarang juga.

Baekhyun? Sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan Chanyeol?

Demi _Suho mantan pacarnya yang pecinta kolor hijau itu_ Kyungsoo benar-benar shock. Hampir saja dia memakan ponselnya saking bahagianya.

Akhirnya temannya sudah dewasa juga, dia mengelus pahanya lembut lalu dengan senyum merekah dia membalas pesan Baekhyun.

_To : Baek-Byeong_

_Mon, 07:33_

_Sialan kau!_

_Kau hampir membuatku mati muda orang cantik!_

_Aku yakin kau pasti ketagihan setelah ini, akhirnya oh my baby byeong kau luar biasa.._

_Aku mencintaimu muahh muahh~*_

_Btw bagaimana dengan Sehun? Sepertinya dia resah sekali._

_Coba kau hubungi dia.._

Kyungsoo lalu meletakan ponselnya diatas meja dan menoleh ke meja Sehun yang berada diseberang. Dia menatap iba pada namja tampan itu.

"Huhu, kasian sekali dia. Tampan sih tapi sayang aku sudah punya Jongin." Gumamnya tak jelas.

Ponselnya bergetar dengan segera dia membuka pesan yang sudah pasti dari Baekhyun.

_From : Baek-Byeong_

_Mon, 07:40_

_Aku akan menelponnya.._

Dengan muka kesal Kyungsoo akhirnya membanting ponselnya saking dongkolnya dia membaca balasan pesan Baekhyun yang sangat tidak bisa menghargai betapa jempolnya lelah mengetik pesan panjang lebar.

"Apa-apaan dia! Menyebalkan." Gerutunya sebal.

-xxx-

_X.O.X.O~ X.O.X.O~ X.O.X.O~ Yeah~ _

_Salmyeosi immatchun Xneun kiss.. Donggeurake aneun Oneun hug.._

_Hoksi beolsseo algo isseulkka oh~ _

Ponsel Sehun berdering saat dia tengah berada di atap sekolah. Sehun bolos pelajaran karena percuma saja mengikuti pelajaran jika pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

Dia segera mengangkat telpon itu saat tahu bahwa Baekhyun yang menelponnya.

"Yeobseoyo? Baekhyun-ah, kau dimana eoh? Dari kemarin aku mencarimu. Aku sangat khawatir padamu kau tahu?" Serbu Sehun yang sudah sangat rindu pada sahabatnya itu.

_"Hehe, mianhae~ kemarin aku ouwhh.."_

"Ya! Gwaenchana? Kau kenapa eoh?" Panik Sehun saat mendengar Baekhyun merintih.

_"Aniyo, hanya perih saja."_

Saat ini Baekhyun tengah menungging diatas sofa yang ada di kamarnya karena Chanyeol sedang mengobati holenya dengan antiseptik juga salep yang baru dibelinya dari apotik.

"Apanya yang perih Baek? Kau tidak terluka kan? Kau kemana saja sebenarnya heh?!"

_"Eoh? Apa Sehunnie sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?"_ Tanya Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya aku tidak marah sih hanya saja aku kesal kenapa kau lebih memilih Chanyeol hyung daripada aku. Padahal kan jelas-jelas sahabatmu itu aku bukan dia." Kata Sehun panjang lebar.

_"Aigoo~ tapi kau benar-benar membuatku takut, kau tahu?! Sebenarnya kemarin aku ingin meminta maaf padamu dan membuatkanmu cake vanilla tapi karena aku lupa, aku malah memakan cakemu. Mianhae Sehunnie, aku tahu aku salah." _Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sedih.

"Jinjjayo? Tapi kenapa kemarin saat aku menelponmu tak kau angkat? Bahkan aku ke rumahmu tapi gelap gulita. Kau kemana eoh?"

_"Hoo. Kemarin itu seharian aku bersama Chan- Kyaaa! Ya! Appo kenapa hyu- mmmptthhh.."_

"Ya! Baekhyun-ah kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Panik Sehun saat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang berubah aneh.

Tentu saja, pasalnya Chanyeol segera membekap mulut Baekhyun dan memukul pantatnya. Kenapa Baekhyun begitu bodoh ingin membongkar rahasianya pada Sehun.

"Jangan asal bicara." Ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun memberengut."NE!"

"Baek? Kau masih disana? Sebenarnya kau kenapa eoh?" Tanya Sehun karena tak ada suara sama sekali dari Baekhyun.

_"Eoh? Aniyo tadi aku menabrak pintu kamar mandi HAHA iyaa menabrak."_ Kata Baekhyun dengan raut muka aneh. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar dan itu membuat Baekhyun ingin meninju wajahnya.

"Jinjjayo?"

_"NE! Nan Gwaenchana, hehe. Sehunnie bolos yah? Ini kan masih jam Kimia."_

"Hehe, aku bosan tidak ada kau disana." Sehun memasukan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana. Dan menatap lurus pemandangan yang dapat dilihatnya dari atap sekolah.

_"Huuu.. Besok aku sekolah kok."_ Kata Baekhyun ceria.

"Nanti pulang sekolah aku ke rumahmu yah. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Baek. Mian karena aku terlalu egois selama ini." Sehun menendang-nendang kecil dinding pembatas atap.

_"Ne aku mengerti, maafkan aku juga. Aku sayang Sehunnie.."_ Kata Baekhyun dengan senyum cerah._"Ya! Lepasssss.."_ Teriak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menarik pinggulnya dan memangkunya di paha.

"Baek kau sedang apa sih? Kenapa kau aneh sekali?" Sehun sepertinya mulai curiga.

_"Eoh? Aniyaa~ aku hanya sendirian saja kok aaahhh."_ Tak sengaja Baekhyun mendesah karena chanyeol menjilati lehernya.

"Jeongmal? Tapi kau benar-benar aneh Baek."

_"Ne~ sudah dulu yah Sehunnie, aku mau mandi dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti siang.. Papai~"_ Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahan jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Chanyeol benar-benar mesum.

Bisa-bisanya dia meremas pisang Baekhyun padahal Baekhyun sedang bertelponan. Ckck

"Ne, semoga kau lekas sembuh. _Saranghae nae chingu_... Muaahh." Kata Sehun sedikit terkekeh karena tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu mengelikan mengatakan hal itu.

_"Hehe ne Sehunnie gomawo~ nado saranghae muaaaahhh aaaahhh.."_

**Pip**

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya karena mendengar suara desahan Baekhyun diakhir panggilannya.

Tapi dia hanya mengedikan bahunya cuek lalu tersenyum manis sekali. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang manis itu.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengerjai tubuh Baekhyun. Menciumnya menjilat meremas dan semua hal-hal yang berbau mesum.

Baekhyun meronta karena dia belum siap jika harus bermain lagi. Holenya benar-benar sakit dia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika holenya akan robek karena ulah Chanyeol yang kelewat mesum.

"Hyungghh.. Sudah doong mainnya Baekkie lelah. Lubang Baekkie juga masih sakit." Kata Baekhyun memelas.

"Salah siapa kau mengatakan cinta pada Sehun." Jawab Chanyeol dingin.

"Sehunnie kan sahabat baekkie kenapa tidak boleh. Lagian Baekkie dan Sehunnie saling sayang tauukk."

Chanyeol menghentikan kecupannya di bahu Baekhyun dan menatap tajam namja yang duduk dipangkuannya itu.

"Kalian hanya sahabat tidak lebih! Kau harus menikah denganku dan itu muthlak!" Kata Chanyeol tanpa bantahan.

"Omo! Kecuali Baekkie hamil baru Baekkie mau menikah denganmu hyung, huh." Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya.

"Ok! Akan ku buat kau hamil." Kata Chanyeol menantang.

"Baiklah, kalau hyung bisa membuatku hamil dalam waktu satu bulan. Maka aku akan menikah denganmu." Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Geurae! Kita lihat nanti sayaaaaanggg." Kata Chanyeol lalu meraup penuh bibir Baekhyun.

Sepertinya kau salah mengajak bermain orang Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menyerah begitu saja. Kau benar-benar dalam bahaya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

Credit : EXO - XOXO (Korean Version)

.

**Terima kasih untuk review, follow dan favorite-nya untuk FF ini. Tapi tolong dong kalo review jangan hanya "next, lanjut, keren thor, dkk" sungguh itu benar-benar...**

**Saya ingin kalian mereview FF ini bagaimana pendapat kalian, apa ada yang kurang atau bagaimana karena itu sangat membantu..**

**Dan buat yang pernah baca jika berkenan silakan review kembali. Saya akan update cepat dengan chapter terbaru...**

**Mohon dukungannya ^^**

**Gomawo~ See U...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : HUH**** (Hit Your Heart)**

**By**** : Fdz**

**Pairing : ChanBaek/HunBaek and Other**

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, OOC, Lime, Lemon, Almost PWP, Bahasa Frontal****, Tidak sesuai EYD,**** Penistaan, Humor Gagal, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

**DLDR**

**Backsong : Davichi - ****헤어졌다****만났다****(Again)**

**Enjoy ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

-xxx-

Sepulang sekolah Sehun langsung memarkirkan motornya di garasi rumah Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu.

Sehun langsung saja masuk rumah Baekhyun yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Dia berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun yang berada didekat ruang keluarga.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun. Dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Baekhyun yang tengah mendengarkan lagu dari I-Podnya dengan tangan sibuk menyomoti cookies yang hampir habis di toples besar yang ada dipangkuannya.

Dia bahkan memejamkan matanya sambil bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang didengarnya.

Sehun mendecak lalu duduk didepan Baekhyun yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Asyik sekali sampai tak menyadari kedatanganku." Kata Sehun datar.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan langsung menerjang tubuh Sehun hingga toples yang ada dipangkuannya tumpah.

"Kyaaa~ Sehunnie bogoshipeoyo~ hiks.." Saking bahagianya dia sampai menitikan airmata.

Sehun melepas pelukan Baekhyun lalu menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi chubby sahabatnya itu."Uljima~ kenapa menangis eoh?" Tanya Sehun gemas lalu mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"Hiks~ aku bahagia babo! Aku bahagia karena Sehunnie mau datang menemuiku.. Huweee aku sayang Sehunnie." Tangis Baekhyun pun pecah dia kembali menghambur dipelukan Sehun. Sehun mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun dan menepuk-nepuk punggung."Kau itu cengeng sekali sih. Aku kesini bukan untuk melihatmu menangis. Kau kenapa tidak sekolah eoh? Apa kau sakit? Tapi ku lihat kau baik-baik saja." Sehun melepas lagi pelukan Baekhyun dan menatapnya curiga.

Baekhyun tersenyum genit lalu menghapus airmatanya kasar."Hehe, aku memang tidak sakit hanya saja pantatku disengat lebah kemarin sewaktu aku bermain guling-gulingan di taman." Dusta Baekhyun. Entah dapet ide darimana hingga dia menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan hal konyol semacam itu.

"Mwo? Kau masih waras kan? Untuk apa kau berguling-guling di taman?" Sehun menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Baekhyun.

"Ya! Wae geurae?" Baekhyun menepis tangan Sehun.

"Ya sudah."

"Ha? Apanya?" Baekhyun cengo karena tak paham akan perkataan Sehun yang terlalu absurd.

"Kau ini.." Dengan gemas Sehun mencubiti kedua pipi Baekhyun membuat si empunya mengaduh lalu memukuli lengan Sehun.

"Appo.." Kata Baekhyun dengan wajah jeleknya.

"Hahaha.. Malam ini tidur di rumahku yah? Banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Tidak bertegur sapa denganmu selama 3 hari benar-benar seperti 1 abad lamanya." Kata Sehun lalu mengelus paha Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecak lalu menyingkirkan tangan mesum Sehun dari pahanya."Itu kan salahmu sendiri, kenapa juga kau mengabaikanku huh." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mianhae.." Sehun lalu mendekap erat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau menginap di rumahku saja, masa aku terus yang menginap di rumahmu sih."

"Eomma dan appa malam ini pulang, mereka membawa banyak makanan apa kau tak ingin eoh?" Mata Baekhyun langsung saja berbinar mendengar kata makanan dia lalu melepas dekapan Sehun dan tersenyum sumringah."Mau mau aku mau. Kajja kita ke rumahmu Sehunnie, hehee." Katanya semangat.

"Ckck, dasar kau ini.." Sehun menjitak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya meringis lalu tersenyum idiot.

Sehun lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan membersihkan tumpahan cookies Baekhyun. Sehun benar-benar sahabat yang baik. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lebar lalu berjalan menuju lemarinya untuk mengambil baju ganti.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Baekhyun tengah memilih-milih pakaian di lemarinya."Memilih baju ganti untuk nanti malam."Jawabnya santai.

"Bajumu di rumahku kan banyak sekali. Kau sengaja ya menumpuk pakaian kotormu di rumahku? Ckck." Sehun bersedekap lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun."Oh iya yah, ya sudah tidak jadi hehehe." Baekhyun terkekeh lalu menutup lemarinya."Kajja!" Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Ng- Sehunnie.." Baekhyun menunduk dan mengetukan kakinya di lantai. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah aneh Baekhyun."Ada apa?" Tanyanya datar. Baekhyun mendongak dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut."Gendoooooonggg~" Katanya manja.

Sehun mendesah pelan lalu duduk berjongkok membelakangi Baekhyun."Naiklah."Katanya pasrah.

"YEHET! Sehunnie memang yang terbaik." Riang Baekhyun lalu dia menaiki tubuh Sehun. Sehun lalu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

Walaupun Sehun itu sangat suka membully sahabatnya tapi dia adalah tipe yang sangat pengertian dan penyayang. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi sahabatnya. Dan dia menyesali perbuatannya yang telah mendiamkan Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu.

Melihat senyum ceria di wajah Baekhyun membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Karena sedari kecil dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk baekhyun.

Benar, Sehun adalah sahabat yang baik walau kadang dia suka modus dengan memanfaatkan ke-bodoh-polosan Baekhyun.

"Eoh, Sehunnie kenapa motormu ada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat motor Sehun terparkir di garasi rumahnya.

"Tadi aku langsung kemari, sebentar aku ingin mengambil tasku dulu." Jawab Sehun lalu dia berjalan kearah motornya dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas jok motor."Bawakan tasku."Katanya datar.

Baekhyun menerimanya dan menggendong tas Sehun."Kajja, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan appa dan eomma." Kata Baekhyun senang karena sudah lama tak bertemu dengan appa dan eomma keduanya, tentu saja itu adalah orang tua Sehun.

"Hn." Jawab Sehun datar.

Sehun lalu keluar pekarangan rumah Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju rumahnya yang hanya berjarak sekitar 50 meter tersebut. Sesampainya di rumah mereka disambut oleh maid yang tengah membersihkan ruang tamu.

Para maid hanya tersenyum melihat betapa manjanya Baekhyun pada tuan mudanya.

"Chanyeol hyung sudah pulang?" Tanya Sehun yang masih setia menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya.

"Belum tuan muda." Jawab salah satu maid.

"Oh, ya sudah."

"Selamat sore Lee ahjuma." Sapa Baekhyun cerah pada maid yang bermarga Lee tersebut. Sangat maid ikut tersenyum."Ne, selamat sore tuan muda Baekhyun-ah." Jawab maid itu.

"Kau tidak ingin turun?" Tanya Sehun yang sepertinya sudah merasa keberatan. Biarpun Baekhyun itu mungil tapi dia lumayan berat asal kalian tahu saja.

Baekhyun menggeleng manja."Shireo, aku ingin digendong sampai kamar Sehunnie."Katanya lalu mengendus-endus leher belakang Sehun. Tentu saja itu membuat Sehun bergidik.

"Hah, kau ini manja sekali sih. Baiklah, tapi nanti aku minta imbalan!" Kata Sehun lalu dia melangkah lagi meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menaiki anak tangga karena kamarnya ada diatas.

Sehun langsung membanting Baekhyun di ranjangnya setelah sampai di kamar. Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya karena Sehun benar-benar tidak romantis. Walau mereka hanya sahabat tapi tetap saja dia ingin diperlakukan dengan baik.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, kau mau ikut?" Ucap Sehun setelah melepas kemeja seragamnya dan memperlihatkan dada bidangnya. Baekhyun duduk dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju meja belajar Sehun kemudian meletakan tas Sehun disana.

"Tidak ah, aku sudah mandi tadi pagi." Tolak Baekhyun lalu memunggut seragam Sehun.

"Mandi sore kan belum." Sehun melepas celana sekolahnya hingga menyisakan boxer bermotif belang-belang.

"Dingin, aku malas." Baekhyun memunggut lagi celana Sehun.

"Ya sudah, tapi nanti malam jangan harap aku mau memelukmu saat tidur." Sehun melepas boxernya juga celana dalamnya hingga kini ia telanjang bulat.

"Aku bisa tidur dengan Chanyeol hyung, dia akan memelukku dengan erat walau aku tidak mandi."

Baekhyun masih belum menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu sudah tak mengenakan apapun. Dia asyik memunggut boxer dan celana dalam Sehun. Hingga otaknya yang pas-pasan dapat berpikir dia memperhatikan celana dalam yang digenggamnya lalu mendongak dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah pisang Sehun yang menggantung tepat diatas kepalanya. Baekhyun melotot lalu berdiri dan mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga memasuki kamar mandi.

"Dasar mesum! Kenapa kau melepas celana dalammu didepanku eoh?! Tidak sopan!" Teriak Baekhyun setelah dia menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Sehun membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi dan menyembulkan kepalanya."Bukankah ini kamarku, suka-suka dong!" Sehun mehrong lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar mandinya sebelum Baekhyun memenggal kepalanya karena kesal.

"Dasar menyebalkan! _I hate you_ Park Sehun _Stupid_!" Gerutu Baekhyun. Dia menghentak-hentakan kakinya lalu melempar seragam beserta dalaman Sehun ke keranjang pakaian kotor. Kemudian dia berbaring di ranjang Sehun dan memainkan ponselnya.

Rupanya ada sebuah pesan masuk, Baekhyun buru-buru membuka pesannya.

_From : Calon Suami xp_

_Mon, 17:15_

_Kau sedang apa Baekkie?_

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu membalas pesan Chanyeol. Tadi pagi setelah mengobati holenya Chanyeol segera pamit karena harus ke kantor.

Dia ada meeting dengan klien penting katanya. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengiyakan karena dia tak punya hak untuk melarang Chanyeol.

_To : Calon Suami xp_

_Mon, 17:17_

_Di kamar Sehun_

_From : Calon Suami xp_

_Mon, 17:18_

_Mwo?_

"Astaga kenapa orang ini tidak bisa berbasa-basi barang sedikit saja sih." Gerutu Baekhyun saat membaca balasan dari Chanyeol.

_To : Calon Suami xp_

_Mon, 17:20_

_Seperti biasa.._

_From : Calon Suami xp_

_Mon, 17:21_

_Jangan macam-macam kau calon istriku!_

"Astaga! Makhluk ini.." Baekhyun mengemut permen yang didapatnya dari meja belajar Sehun lalu mengetikan balasannya.

_To : Calon Suami xp_

_Mon, 17:23_

_NE! NE! CALON SUAMIKU!_

_Pulsaku habis.._

_Nanti lagi sms-annya kecuali hyung mau mengisikan pulsaku, kekeke~ _

Baekhyun meletakan ponselnya diatas perutnya. Dia menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi dan melihat Sehun keluar hanya mengenakan handuk sebatas pinggang hingga pahanya.

Sehun menuju lemarinya dan mengambil kaos berwarna hitam kemudian memakainya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Sehun memasang wajah datarnya. Baekhyun mendengus lalu melempar Sehun menggunakan bantal.

"Sialan! Aku hanya bingung ingin melihat apa." Jawab Baekhyun tidak jelas.

"Ha?" Sehun cengo lalu melepas handuknya hingga pantatnya terlihat jelas oleh mata Baekhyun.

"Ya! Cepat pakai celana dalammu babo! Kenapa sih tingkat kemesumanmu bertambah setiap harinya." Kesal Baekhyun lalu memiringkan badannya membelakangi Sehun yang kini terkikik karena berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya.

"Kita kan sama-sama namja santai saja dong." Ucap Sehun lalu memakai celana dalamnya dan juga celana pendek diatas lutut.

Baekhyun berguling lalu menghadap Sehun yang sudah lengkap dengan pakaiannya."Tapi tetap saja kau tidak sopan!" Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesan masuk.

_From : 1204_

_Mon, 17:50_

_Terima kasih telah melakukan pengisian ulang dgn SN 561127xxx senilai 100000_

"Omo!" Baekhyun memekik kaget saat membaca pesannya.

"Kyaaaaa~ Sehunnie aku diisikan pulsa oleh Chanyeol hyung kyaaaaa! Kyaaaa!"

Baekhyun memeluk ponselnya saking bahagia. Sehun memutar bola matanya lalu merebut ponsel Baekhyun kasar. Dia membaca pesan Baekhyun lalu melempar ponselnya ke kasur.

"Baru juga diisikan pulsa." Cibirnya.

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya lalu memeluk leher Sehun dari belakang."Tapi aku senang babo! Aku transfer padamu yah~ aku baikkan?" Baekhyun memainkan alisnya.

Sehun mendesah lalu mengangguk."Asal kau senang saja!"

"Bukan aku yang senang tapi kau Sehunnie! Aku tahu kau juga tak pulsa, iyakan? Haha." Baekhyun tertawa dengan nistanya.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Sehun menatapnya datar.

"Tadi aku berencana ingin mencuri pulsamu saat ku cek ternyata tidak ada hahahaa." Baekhyun memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa terlalu keras.

"Dasar tidak sopan!" Sehun menahan tawanya.

"Hahahahaaa babo~" Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama entahlah mereka adalah salah satu contoh sahabat aneh yang pernah ada.

-xxx-

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam namun tanda-tanda kedatangan appa dan eomma Sehun belum juga ada. Padahal Baekhyun sudah resah menunggu sedari tadi. Sekarang dia berada di ruang keluarga menonton televisi bersama Sehun yang sedang menyalin tugas untuk Baekhyun.

Selain baik Sehun itu sangat tidak bisa menolak apapun yang diinginkan Baekhyun termasuk mengerjakan pr juga menyalin tugasnya.

Baekhyun harusnya bersikap lebih baik pada sahabatnya itu.

Tak lama pintu depan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja tinggi dengan wajah datar memasuki rumah. Tak perlu ditebak karena semua pasti sudah tahu siapa dia.

Namja itu langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah asyik menonton televisi dengan mulut penuh cemilan.

Dia menggeleng lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu memekik kaget karena ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengecup pipinya.

"Mwoya! Kenapa hyung mesum sekali~" Baekhyun meninju perut Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukanmu.." Bisik Chanyeol seduktif membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah karena gombalan Chanyeol.

Sehun menoleh dan menyatukan alisnya."Sejak kapan kalian seintim itu?" Tanyanya dingin.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sontak menoleh dan memasang senyum idiot mereka."Kami sudah jadian, dan akan menikah setelah Baekhyun lulus." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Mwo?" Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Dia menatap Baekhyun minta penjelasan."Apa itu benar?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya."Entahlah, bisa jadi iya bisa juga tidak." Jawabnya tak acuh.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menjawab begitu, kau lupa dengan apa yang kita lakukan kemarin eoh?" Chanyeol nampak tak terima. Baekhyun langsung saja meninju perut Chanyeol dan memelototinya."Diam!" Gertaknya.

Belum sempat Sehun membuka mulutnya mereka dikejutkan dengan suara dari arah ruang tamu. Dan langsung saja Baekhyun berlari keluar. Dia tahu itu adalah appa dan eomma sahabatnya. Dan benar saja Baekhyun langsung menyambut mereka dengan pelukan hangat.

"Eomma, Appa Baekkie rindu.." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aigoo, uri Baekhyunnie sudah besar ne." Jawab eomma Sehun dan Chanyeol lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Chanyeol kemudian menyusul Baekhyun dan ikut memeluk kedua orang tuanya yang sudah sangat mereka rindukan.

"Kalian baik-baik saja kan? Seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Batin seorang ibu memang sangat ajaib bukan.

"Eobseo." Jawab Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan dengan nada dingin.

Kedua orang tuanya termasuk Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan tingkah kedua namja tampan itu.

"Omo~ kalian seperti sedang perang dingin saja." Sang Appa berujar lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya. Sang eomma menatap kedua anaknya lekat-lekat."Jika kalian ada masalah selesaikan lah baik-baik, eomma tahu kalian sudah besar. Bersikaplah lebih dewasa." Setelah mengatakan itu sang eomma mengikuti suaminya memasuki kamar mereka.

Baekhyun menatap kakak beradik itu lamat-lamat."Kalian kenapa eoh?" Tanyanya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol lalu balik menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit terbaca."Eobseo.." Jawab keduanya bersamaan -lagi- dan dengan nada yang sama, datar.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya."Kakak adik yang kompak!" Gumamnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan kedua namja yang memandangnya tak percaya.

#

"Jadi kau sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyunnie?" Tanya Nyonya Park antusias. Saat ini mereka tengah menikmati makan malam bersama.

Baekhyun tersipu malu lalu meneguk susu stroberi yang dibuatkan Sehun untuknya tadi setelah dia merenggek manja seperti bayi yang kehausan. Seperti biasa, Sehun tidak akan bisa menolak apapun keinginan Baekhyun.

"Hehe, ne eomma. Baru kemarin sih." Jawabnya seperti yeoja yang baru bertemu dengan calon mertuanya.

"Aigoo, sejak dulu kami memang sudah membayangkannya. Kalian pasti akan bersama dan ternyata benar." Tambah Tuan Park tak kalah bahagia.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis karena kedua orang tuanya ternyata merestui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Sehun, dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja masih dengan wajah datarnya dan asyik menikmati makan malamnya tanpa ada yang tahu bahwa dia sangat kesal saat ini.

"Aku akan menikahi Baekhyun setelah dia lulus sekolah nanti." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Sehun tersedak minumannya.

"Uhuk.. Hukk.."

"Astaga! Kau ini kenapa eoh? Kalau minum pelan-pelan dong." Baekhyun memijit tengkuk Sehun.

"Aku hanya kaget." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ha? Kaget kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kalian akan menikah setahun lagi. Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Terlebih Baekhyun itu sangat bodoh. Apa dia dia bisa jadi 'istri' yang baik?!" Celetuk Sehun hingga membuat Baekhyun mencekik lehernya.

"Ya! Kau menghinaku!" Baekhyun bersungut semakin kencang mencekik sahabatnya.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Y-ya! K-kau ingin membunuhku eoh?!" Napas Sehun tersengal-sengal setelah Baekhyun melepaskan cekikannya.

"Kau menyebalkan." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol yang juga duduk disebelahnya lalu memeluk pundak Baekhyun."Dia memang begitu, sudahlah abaikan saja." Katanya santai.

Dan Sehun bersumpah jika Chanyeol bukan hyungnya dia akan mematahkan hidung namja itu sekarang juga.

"Aigoo Sehunnie kau ini daridulu suka sekali sih menggoda Baekhyun. Lebih baik kau cari pacar saja, sepertinya itu lebih baik." Nyonya Park memberikan senyum termanisnya.

Sehun berdecak lalu bangkit dari duduknya."Akan ku pikirkan nanti, aku sudah kenyang. Hei kau tidak mengerjakan PR mu eoh?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang sedang dirangkul oleh Chanyeol.

"Kan kau sudah menyalinnya tadi?" Baekhyun balas menatap Sehun dengan nada bertanya.

"Siapa bilang? Aku sudah merobeknya!"

"Mwo? Ya! Kenapa kau merobeknya heh?!" Baekhyun langsung saja bangkit dari duduknya hingga rangkulan Chanyeol terlepas begitu saja.

"Suka-suka dong." Setelah itu Sehun langsung melongos menaiki tangga dan berjalan santai menju kamarnya.

Baekhyun mengeram lalu mengejar Sehun keatas. Dia tak mau dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan PR oleh saemnya yang super killer itu.

"Mereka tidak berubah sejak dulu." Tuan dan Nyonya Park menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya kasar melihat kekasihnya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya. Ada rasa khawatir di hatinya.

Walau dia tahu hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya sebatas sahabat namun selama ini mereka selalu bersama dan sulit dipisahkan walau sering bertengkar tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada tak jauh dari ruang makan. Meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang hanya melonggo melihat tingkah kedua anaknya yang sangat tidak sopan.

Mereka pulang demi melepas kerinduan pada kedua anaknya kenapa malah disambut dengan kejadian seperti ini.

Mereka berpelukan dan menitikan airmata lalu kembali mengunyah makanan mereka dalam diam.

"Hiks.. Kenapa supnya rasanya asin sekali yeobo." Nyonya Park mengelap ingusnya.

"Kau menelan ingusmu chagi."

"NDE?!"

-xxx-

"Sehunnie~ kau benar sudah merobek tugas yang kau salin tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun sedih.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kamar Sehun. Baekhyun duduk ditepi ranjang sedang Sehun tengah sibuk bermain game di ponselnya wajahnya datar sekali.

Sehun menoleh sebentar kearah Baekhyun lalu kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Mana mungkin aku merobek tugasmu. Sudah sana tidur! Kau kan susah sekali dibangunkan."

"Jinjja? Kau tak bohong kan?" Baekhyun sudah memasang wajah berbinar.

"Hn."

"Omo! Aku tahu kau pasti hanya bercanda! Kyaaaa~ aku menyayangimu Sehunnie muaahh muaahh." Baekhyun langsung saja menerjang Sehun dan mengecupi namja itu bertubi-tubi.

"Ya! Kau ini kebiasaan sekali sih." Sehun menunjul kepala Baekhyun hingga membuat namja itu kembali terduduk.

"Kalau kau sayang padaku kenapa kau tak cerita jika sudah jadian dengan Chanyeol hyung." Lanjutnya dengan tampang sok cool.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu lalu bergeser hingga kini ia tiduran disamping Sehun dan menyingkirkan ponsel Sehun."Mianhae, aku belum sempat." Ucapnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Jadi kemarin seharian kau bersamanya?"

"Ne."

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Baekhyun melirik Sehun sekilas lalu tersenyum cerah.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi saat bersama Chanyeol hyung aku merasa nyaman." Jawabnya jujur.

"Nyaman bersamaku atau bersamanya?"

"Hmm.. Entahlah, kalian membuatku merasa nyaman." Baekhyun memainkan jarinya di dada Sehun.

"Jika kau harus memilih siapa yang akan kau pilih? Aku atau Chanyeol hyung?" Sehun menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan menatap Sehun lekat."Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya serius.

"Hanya memilih.."

Baekhyun mendesah lalu berpikir sejenak."Aku tidak tahu, aku mengantuk." Jawabnya.

Sehun menoleh lalu berdecak dan menjitak kepala Baekhyun."Tidur di kamar Chanyeol hyung saja sana!" Usirnya.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata juga bibirnya maksimal."Mwo? Ya! Wae-wae?" Tanyanya tak terima.

"Kau kan pacarnya, masa mau tidur disini sih." Ada nada tidak rela saat Sehun mengucapkannya.

"Huh, ya sudah. Tapi besok bangunkan aku yah." Baekhyun beranjak menuruni ranjang.

"Jangan selalu meminta padaku! Kau kan sudah punya Chanyeol hyung!" Bentak Sehun.

"Hiks.. Kenapa kau membentakku." Sehun gelagapan sendiri. Sungguh tadi dia tidak bermaksud membentak Baekhyun. Dia hanya masih kesal pada sahabatnya itu.

"M-mian.. Aku tidak bermaksud." Sehun menuruni ranjangnya lalu memeluk Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis, aku tidak benar-benar membentakmu." Sehun mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Lalu tadi itu apa? Hiks.." Baekhyun memukul dada Sehun.

"Mian, aku hanya sedikit kesal karena kau tidak jujur padaku. Uljima ne." Sehun mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menatap Sehun."Aku tidur bersamamu saja. Aku takut jika tidur dengan Chanyeol hyung dia akan memasukan pisangnya ke lubangku. Sakit sekali.." Ucap Baekhyun dengan bodohnya.

Sehun melepas pelukannya kemudian mencengkram kuat bahu Baekhyun."Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya kalap.

"Ng- haduh aku tadi bilang apa yah hehe." Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum namun itu justru membuat Sehun semakin kesal.

"Katakan! Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi!" Paksa Sehun. Matanya sudah berkilat merah.

"Sehunnie.."

"KATAKAN!"

"Hiks.. Kemarin a-aku dan Chanyeol hyung melakukan 'itu' hiks.."

"MWO?"

"Mian.. A-aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

Sehun memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya terasa pening entah kenapa dia merasa sakit di ulu hatinya. Ini tidak benar, dia tidak bisa membiarkan perasaan ini berlarut-larut.

Baekhyun hanya sahabatnya tapi kenapa dia merasa tidak rela jika sahabatnya itu bersama orang lain terlebih kakaknya.

"Sehunnie.." Baekhyun meraih tangan Sehun namun ditepis kasar olehnya. Airmata Baekhyun mengalir deras karena perlakuan Sehun.

"Keluar!"

"Sehunnie.."

"Kubilang KELUAR!"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Selama bersahabat Sehun tak pernah semarah ini padanya. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit mendengar bentakan Sehun kali ini. Dia menghapus kasar airmatanya lalu berlari keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Sehun mengerem frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Arrrrrgghhhhh!"

Setelah itu dia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. Dia benar-benar pusing, bahkan dia tak sanggup untuk berpikir jernih.

Bayangan-bayangan dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melakukan 'itu' terlintas di otaknya.

Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa hyungnya setega itu pada Baekhyun. Apa cinta harus selalu ditunjukan dengan hal-hal semacam itu?

Sehun juga pervert bahkan dia sering menggoda Baekhyun tapi dia tak pernah sama sekali berniat untuk melecehkan sahabatnya itu.

Dia terlalu menyayangi sahabatnya hingga tak berani berpikiran sejauh itu. Jujur saja dia sangat kecewa pada sahabatnya itu juga pada hyungnya.

Dengan penuh kekesalan Sehun mencoba memejamkan matanya dan berharap besok akan terbangun dengan ingatan yang baru.

#

Baekhyun berlari sambil terisak saat melewati ruang keluarga dia bertemu Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

Baekhyun tak menghiraukannya dan langsung berlari keluar dari rumah keluarga Park tersebut.

Chanyeol yang cemas lalu mengejar Baekhyun dan menarik lengannya hingga membuat namja mungil itu berada dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Baekhyun semakin mengencangkan volume tangisannya dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin erat memeluknya.

Dia mengecupi pucuk kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Kau kenapa eum?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di bangku taman yang berada tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol dengan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Sehunnie.. Hiks.. Marah padaku." Jawabnya sedikit terisak.

"Kenapa lagi? Bukannya kalian sudah baikan?" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tadi aku tak sengaja mengatakan padanya kalau kita sudah melakukan 'itu' dan Sehun marah lalu mengusirku.. Huks."

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat."Mwo? Kenapa kau bisa-"

"Mianhae hyung, aku benar-benar bodoh." Baekhyun menginterupsi ucapan Chanyeol dan memeluk namja itu erat.

"Mianhae.." Lirihnya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lalu balas memeluk Baekhyun dan menepuk-nepuk punggung namja itu lembut."Gwaenchana, semuanya sudah terjadi. Sehun hanya butuh waktu aku yakin dia tak sepenuhnya marah padamu. Dia hanya shock dan belum menerima bahwa sahabatnya juga hyungnya melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya."

Chanyeol benar-benar memahami Sehun walau mereka tak begitu akrab namun ikatan darah diantara mereka sangat kental. Itulah kenapa dia bisa tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan adiknya itu.

"Tapi aku takut.."

"Takut kenapa sayang?"

"Aku takut Sehunnie tak mau lagi bersahabat denganku.."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, aku akan membunuhnya jika dia berani melakukan hal itu."

"Aku menyayangimu hyung." Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lega lalu mencium kening Baekhyun sayang."Na-do.. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba eoh?" Chanyeol mencolek hidung Baekhyun gemas.

Baekhyun tersipu malu."Entahlah, setiap bersama hyung hatiku menghangat dan segala kerisauan hatiku lenyap hanya karena ucapanmu hyung. Jjang!" Baekhyun memberikan 2 jempolnya untuk Chanyeol membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum lebar lalu kembali mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, kau sedang mengombaliku eoh?"

"Aniyooo, aku jujur taukkk!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hehe, jadi kau mau kan menikah denganku?"

"Ng- bagaimana yah? Kan aku hanya mau menikah jika aku hamil hyung." Baekhyun berpose lucu sekali.

"Kau tidak akan mungkin bisa hamil sayang.. Dan kita akan tetap menikah setelah kau lulus sekolah. Tidak ada penolakan!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahku?"

"Kau masih bisa berkuliah meski kita sudah menikah honey."

"Jinjja?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, aku akan menikah denganmu hyung. Tapi kau jangan galak-galak padaku lagi ne? Kau juga harus menyayangiku dan menuruti semua keinginanku. Ok?" Kecerewatan Baekhyun kumat.

"Aigoo, kau ini.. Arra! Aku akan memberikan semua yang terbaik untukmu." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun kilat.

"Ng- hyung, kapan-kapan kita bermain lagi yah? Tapi tunggu lubang Baekkie sembuh.."

Astaga! Disaat seperti ini kenapa anak ini masih sempat saja memikirkan tentang 'bermain' sih. Ckck

"Mwo? Kau serius? Bukannya kau takut jika Sehun marah eum?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi. Besok aku akan meminta maaf padanya."

"Bagaimana baiknya saja. Ini sudah malam kajja kita pulang." Chanyeol berdiri terlebih dahulu lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun hingga membuat namja itu juga berdiri.

"Aku tidur di rumah saja ne." Kata Baekhyun ditengah perjalanan mereka.

"Andwae, kau tidur bersamaku saja."

"Tapi kan.."

"Baekhyun!"

"Ne! Ne! Calon Suamiku. Heheheheheh."

"Dasar..."

-xxx-

Pagi ini Baekhyun bangun lebih awal, dia sudah bertekad ingin meminta maaf pada sahabatnya itu. Semalaman dia tidur dalam pelukan hangat Chanyeol tanpa _this and that_, hanya berpelukan.

Baekhyun sangat bersyukur karena namja itu menepati janjinya untuk tidak macam-macam hingga dirinya siap dan memintanya.

Baekhyun sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Perlu kalian ketahui, Baekhyun selalu meninggalkan semua pakaian kotornya di rumah Chanyeol baik itu baju rumah, baju jalan hingga seragam sekolahnya.

Jadi dia tak perlu repot-repot untuk pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil atau sekedar berganti pakaian. Benar-benar.

"Hyung, aku ke kamar Sehunnie dulu ne." Baekhyun lalu berjinjit dan mengecup kedua pipi Chanyeol. Sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar pergi Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya dan membalikan badan Baekhyun hingga menghadap kearahnya lalu dia mensejajarkan tubuh mereka dan..

_Cup_

Chanyeol mengecup bibir manis Baekhyun penuh kelembutan. Baekhyun tersenyum begitu juga Chanyeol setelah bibir mereka terlepas satu sama lain.

"Saranghae Baekhyun-ah.."

"Na-do Saranghae hyung. Aku pergi dulu.. Paipai~"

"Hn.."

Setelah itu Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dengan muka berbinar. Setidaknya sikap Chanyeol perlahan mulai berubah tidak sedingin dulu.

Bahkan dilihat dari segi manapun dia akan selalu terlihat keren dan Baekhyun bangga memilikinya.

Sebelum ke kamar Sehun, Baekhyun menyapa kedua orang tua sahabatnya yang sudah dianggap sebagai orang tua keduanya.

"Selamat pagi Appa, eomma.. Apa tidur kalian nyenyak?" Sapa Baekhyun lalu mengecupi kedua pipi appa dan eommanya.

"Selamat pagi juga sayang. Tentu saja, rumah sendiri adalah tempat paling nyaman setelah hotel bintang 5 haha." Jawab Tuan Park dengan candaannya.

Baekhyun merengut."Appa menyindirku eoh?" Katanya sambil duduk memeluk eommanya.

"Kau tersinggung sayang?" Tanya nyonya Park dengan senyum genit.

Baekhyun mengangguk."Ne, kan selama ini aku lebih sering tidur disini daripada di rumah sendiri eomma. Appa jahat!" Baekhyun memasang wajah seolah-olah dia marah. Namun itu justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Aigoo, anak appa marah eum?" Tuan Park mengusak rambut.

"Ya! Appa membuat rambutku rusak." Baekhyun berdecak lalu beralih menatap eommanya."Eomma, aku malas berteman dengan Appa. Dia mirip sekali dengan Sehunnie suka menggoda Baekkie, huhu." Adunya bak anak kecil.

Nyonya Park tersenyum manis lalu membelai rambut Baekhyun yang duduk ditengah mereka."Walau kau bukan anak kandung kami entah kenapa kami begitu menyayangimu. Kau benar-benar membawa perubahan pada kedua anak eomma yang bebal itu. Gomawo Baekkie kami sangat menyayangimu. Dan tak lama lagi kau akan benar-benar menjadi keluarga kami setelah menikah dengan Chanyeol hehe." Ucap nyonya Park panjang lebar.

"Ya eomma.. Aku malu~" Baekhyun bergelanyut manja di lengan nyonya Park.

"Omo! Eomma, Appa aku harus menemui Sehunnie. Aku tidak mau dia marah terus padaku. Aku permisi dulu. Saranghae eomma appa." Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya setelah mengecup pipi appa dan eommanya.

"Ckck, anak itu benar-benar cocok untuk Chanyeol yang anti sosial itu." Gumam nyonya Park dengan senyum mengembang.

"Ne, dari mereka kecil dulu aku sudah tahu bahwa Baekhyun memang ditakdirkan untuk Chanyeol." Balas tuan Park tak kalah senang.

"Apa kau peramal yeobo?" Nyonya Park memasang wajah -sok- imut.

"Hanya pernah jadi assiten peramal dulu."

"Mwoya!" Dan bantal melayang ke muka tuan Park yang malang. Ckck.

#

_Ceklek_

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan melihat si pemilik kamar tengah berdiri didepan cermin dengan gaya coolnya.

Dia mendekat dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Sehunnie, maafkan aku... Sungguh aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun tulus.

Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar dan kembali menyisir rambutnya. Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya dibawah ketiak Sehun dan mendongak melihat wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat datar-datar saja lalu ia memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkanku? Bukankah baru kemarin kita baikan?"

Sehun melirik Baekhyun sekilas lalu meletakan sisirnya keatas meja rias dan melepas pelukan Baekhyun. Lalu ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan mengambil ponselnya entah apa yang dia kerjakan. Baekhyun menyusul dan duduk disamping Sehun, menatapnya lamat-lamat.

"Sehunnie jangan mengabaikanku!" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit berteriak.

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Tapi kau diam saja dari tadi. Dan itu membuatku kesal." Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memasang wajah masam.

"Mian."

"Eoh?" Baekhyun memiringkan wajahnya dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali."Untuk?" Tanyanya tak paham.

"Kau berangkat bersama Chanyeol hyung saja. Aku sudah janji pada Tao akan berangkat bersamanya pagi ini.

_JLEB!_

"Mwo?" Baekhyun membulatkan mata juga bibirnya tak percaya."Ya! Kau menghindariku eoh?"

"Ani.. Sudah yah, aku harus menjemputnya."

"Ya! Sehunnie!"

Namun yang dipanggil tak mengindahkan teriakannya. Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya saking kesal juga sedih. Dihapusnya kasar airmata sialan itu lalu berjalan keluar kamar Sehun dengan hati sakit.

_'Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu Sehunnie. Bukankah kita sahabat.. Hiks.'_

-xxx-

Akhirnya Baekhyun berangkat sekolah diantar Chanyeol karena sudah tak memungkinkan jika ia menggunakan bus.

Baekhyun berjalan lesu menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai 2 gedung sekolahnya.

Baekhyun berjalan melamum hingga tak menyadari ada tangan jahil yang kini memeluk pinggangnya posesif.

"Selamat pagi anak cantik. Pagi-pagi sudah melamun saja, kau memikirkanku yah?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan melepas pelukan itu kasar.

"Selain menggodaku apa tidak ada pekerjaan yang lebih elit Do Kyungsoo-ssi?" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada sedingin mungkin.

"Aigoo, takuuutttt! Kau kenapa eoh? Ada masalah?" Kyungsoo merangkul pundaknya.

"Entahlah. Aku pusing!"

"Eeeii~"

Dan oboralan tak berarti mereka terhenti setelah memasuki kelas. Dengan malas Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di bangkunya diikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah bosan karena seharian ini dia akan kesepian melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sepertinya dalam keadaan mood buruk.

#

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan, kau ikut tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang sibuk berkirim pesan.

"Eoh?" Kyungsoo mendongak dan menggeleng imut."Aku ada janji dengan Jongin. Kau tidak ke kantin? Tumben sekali, apa kau masih bertengkar dengan si tampan heh?" Kyungsoo memasukan ponselnya ke saku celananya.

Baekhyun menaikan bahunya."Aku tidak tahu!"

"Hallo chagi.. Hai Baekhyun-ah kau semakin manis saja." Itu Jongin kekasih Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang untuk menjemput kekasih hatinya.

Baekhyun berdecak lalu menjitak kepala Jongin."Tidak sopan!" Katanya lalu melongos meninggalkan kedua insan termesum di sekolah mereka.

"Kenapa dia?" Jongin bertanya sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Biasalah, sedang PMS!" Kyungsoo menggandeng lengan Jongin dan mengajaknya keluar kelas.

"MWO? Dia kan namja?!" Entahlah Kyungsoo malas menjawab pertanyaan bodoh kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun memasuki perpusatakaan dengan malas bahkan dia tidak tahu apa tujuannya mengunjungi rumah ilmu ini.

Tadi dia berencana mengajak sahabatnya itu makan bersama di kantin namun dia harus menelan kekecewaan saat sahabatnya lebih memilih pergi bersama Tao si ketua kelas..

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya disepanjang jalannya mengitari rak-rak buku. Hingga dia berada di rak buku paling ujung dan tertutup.

Dia menyenderkan kepalanya di buku-buku tebal itu lalu merosot hingga terduduk lesu di lantai dingin perpustakaan.

Kepalanya dia tumpu pada lututnya dan terdengar sedikit isakan dari bibirnya.

"Kalau mau menangis jangan disini. Mengganggu orang saja!"

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan airmata."Sehunnie.." Lirihnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Dia menghapus kasar airmatanya dan berniat berdiri namun Sehun lebih dulu berjongkok didepannya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya lembut.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Dia tidak salah lihat dan dengarkan? Ini benar Sehun sahabatnya kan?

Sekelibat perasaan takut menghampirinya. Terlebih ia tadi disini sendirian di lorong perpustakaan yang sepi dan tertutup.

Dia takut jika yang ada didepannya ini adalah..

"Aku bukan hantu." Ucap Sehun seolah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun. Membuat namja mungil itu tersenyum lebar karena lega ternyata Sehun adalah nyata.

"Hehe, mianhae.."

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Kini dia sudah duduk bersila didepan Baekhyun.

"Molla, aku sedih. Sahabatku menjauhiku bahkan dia lebih memilih orang lain daripada aku." Baekhyun memasang wajah sedih.

"Aku juga sedih karena sahabatku tidak jujur padaku. Dia bahkan sudah berpacaran dan melakukan 'itu' dengan hyungku. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali seperti ditusuk-tusuk."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dalam."Apa sesakit itu rasanya?"

"Tentu saja. Sakit sekali aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalaman."

"Omo! Hiks.. Hiks.. Mianhae Sehunnie, aku memang sahabat yang tidak baik. Aku bodoh, aku selalu membuatmu marah. Maafkan aku.. Hiks." Baekhyun langsung menerjang tubuh Sehun hingga membuatnya hampir terjungkal kebelakang.

Sehun tersenyum manis lalu menepuk punggung Baekhyun."Maafkan aku juga karena egois dan tak mau mendengarkanmu." Ucapnya tulus.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun berbinar."Kita masih sahabatkan? Sehunnie sudah tak marah lagikan?" Tanyanya meminta kepastian.

"Babo! Sampai kita dikubur pun persahabatan kita tidak akan pernah putus." Sehun menarik hidung Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibirnya.

"Huh, Sehunnie selalu deh cari kesempatan." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah melakukan lebih dari ini dengan hyungku?" Goda Sehun.

"Tapikan dia kekasihku."

"Ya sudah jadikan aku kekasihmu." Baekhyun memelototkan matanya.

"Bercanda taukkkk!" Sehun memeluk Baekhyun sayang."Hari ini kita ke pantai yuk. Lama sekali kita tidak kesana bukan?"

"Mau mau.. Aku mau! Pulang sekolah kita ke pantai! Yehet!" Baekhyun bersorak riang.

"Ssssttt.. Kecilkan volume suaramu babo! Ini PER-PUS-TA-KA-AN!" Sehun mengeja dengan penuh penekanan karena suara Baekhyun yang terlampau badai bisa mengganggu pengunjung lainnya.

"Hehe, mian." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun dan Sehun lalu beranjak dari tempat mereka dan keluar perpustakaan. Namun sebelum keluar tadi Sehun sempat mengajak Baekhyun melakukan _French Kiss_ dengan dalih."Aku merindukanmu Baek..." Dasar sekali mesum selamanya akan mesum. Ckck

-xxx-

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa~ lauuuttt ! Kyaaaaaaaa~ neomu joha!"

Tadi sepulang sekolah Baekhyun dan Sehun langsung melesat menuju pantai tempat dimana mereka sering berlibur saat liburan sekolah dulu.

Sehun tersenyum dengan kerennya dan berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun yang sudah berlarian tak tentu arah.

"Sehunnie~ kajja kita bermain sepuasnya! Hari ini kita bersenang-senang!" Teriak Baekhyun dari bibir pantai.

Sehun berjalan santai menuju kearah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya berada disaku celana. Benar-benar cool.

Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Sehun lalu memeluknya erat. Kepalanya mendongak dan menatap wajah tampan Sehun dalam-dalam.

"Apa kau menyukainya, Baek?" Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan wajah berbinar.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat."Tentu saja!"

Setelah itu mereka bermain bersama. Baekhyun merenggek minta bermain kejar-kejaran padahal Sehun paling malas dengan yang namanya lari.

Dan Baekhyun tahu itu, tapi namanya juga Baekhyun apapun kemauannya selalu sulit untuk ditolak oleh Sehun.

Dan akhirnya mereka bermain kejar-kejaran padahal Sehun sudah mendengus sebal karena kelelahan.

"Ya Sehunnie! Kejar yang benar dong! Masa begitu saja sudah menyerah sih!" Omel Baekhyun karena Sehun sepertinya tidak serius bermain.

"Aku lelah babo!" Kata Sehun ketus.

"Tapi kan kau namja masa berlari saja tidak kuat sih. Payah!" Baekhyun memasang wajah menantang.

"Kalau yang ku kejar itu semut mungkin aku masih bisa. Tapi kau itu lebih mirip kuda benar-benar susah ditangkap." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Mwo? Kau mengataiku kuda heh?" Hidung Baekhyun sudah kembang kempis dan itu pertanda buruk. Sehun langsung saja berlari menjauh sebelum malapetaka menghampirinya.

"Mati Kau PARK SEHUN! MATI!" Baekhyun lalu mengejar Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan berhasil, dia menangkap Sehun dari belakang.

"Haha, kau tidak bisa lari sekarang! Rasakan pembalasanku!" Baekhyun membanting Sehun ke pasir putih lalu menduduki perut Sehun kemudian memukul Sehun membabi buta.

"Ya! Mianhae, aku kan hanya bercanda! Ya! Ya! Appo.." Keluh Sehun.

"Enak saja bercanda! Kau selalu saja membullyku.. _I hate you_ Park Sehun!"

Baekhyun akan melayangkan tinjunya namun dengan sigap Sehun menangkap kepalan tangan Baekhyun dan membalik tubuh namja mungil itu hingga kini posisinya Baekhyun yang berada dibawah dan Sehun diatas.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun waspada. Sehun menyeringai membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Ya!"

"Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa hanya kita berdua, sepertinya memungkinkan sekali jika kita melakukan seperti apa yang kau lakukan dengan Chanyeol hyung Baek-Hyun-ah.." Bisik Sehun seduktif.

Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis Baekhyun. Bahkan detak jantungnya pun sudah tidak stabil. Dia benar-benar gugup. Baekhyun tahu Sehun itu mesum -sangat malahan- tapi dia tak pernah membayangkan akan melakukan 'itu' dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

_'Oh Tuhan! Sekali ini saja bantulah aku dari kemesuman namja tampan ini.' _Batin Baekhyun nelangsa.

"Ya! Shireo!" Baekhyun mencoba berontak namun Sehun terlalu kuat.

"Haha, kau kira aku bodoh eum? Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya denganmu. Kau itu babo bukan tipeku! Aish, begitu saja kau sudah ketakutan! Haha enak sekali sih mengerjaimu haha." Sehun benar-benar cari mati.

"PARK SEHUN!" Teriak Baekhyun mendarah daging. Sehun hanya mengelus telinganya yang sepertinya perlu diperiksakan karena seringnya mendapat serangan petir dari suara Baekhyun yang kelewat cetar.

"Apa sayang?" Godanya.

"_I Hate you_uhhhmmpptttt.."

Sehun sama saja dengan hyungnya, sama-sama mesum. Mereka selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan seperti saat ini. Dengan ganas Sehun melumat bibir manis Baekhyun hingga membuat siempunya megap-megap kekurangan oksigen.

"Nghhh.. Sehunnieehhh sesakkhh babohhhh." Baekhyun memukuli dada bidang Sehun.

Bukannya melepaskan tautan mereka Sehun malah semakin asyik mengerjai bibir sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya sahabat macam apa mereka. Dasar aneh!

Ciuman Sehun turun menuju leher jenjang Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun kegelian karena disana adalah tempat tersensitifnya.

"Ahhh.. Jangan Sehunnie gelihh.."

Sehun justru semakin menggila mendengar desahan Baekhyun. Entahlah padahal tadi niatnya hanya ingin mengerjai Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya dia salah jika bermain-main dengan sahabatnya yang menggoda ini.

Tangan Sehun baru saja akan masuk kedalam seragam Baekhyun sebelum suara dering dari ponsel Baekhyun membuatnya mendesah kesal dan membuatnya harus merelakan kegiatan asyiknya terhenti.

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam lalu meraih ponselnya dan melihat _'Calon Suami xp'_ calling. Segera dia mengangkat telponnya dan menjauh dari Sehun.

"Ada apa hyung?"

_"Kau dimana?"_

"Ng- aku sedang bermain bersama Sehunnie. Wae-yo?"

_"Aniyo, hanya merindukanmu saja."_

"Mwoya! Aku kira kenapa." Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun yang duduk 10 meter dari tempatnya.

_"Jam berapa kalian pulang?"_

"Entahlah."

_"Ya sudah jangan macam-macam. Aku masih banyak kerjaan. Saranghae Baekhyun-ah."_

"Ne ne.. Nado saranghae hyung."

_"Kissnya mana?"_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya."Aish.. Muaahh muaahh muaahhh. Puas?"

_"Omo! Kenapa tidak romantis sekali."_

"Kau menyebalkan hyung!"

_"Hehe, gomawo muaahhh.."_

Dan sambungan telpon pun terputus. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Sehun dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Chanyeol hyung?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

"Eung."

"Dia bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya merindukanku dan berpesan jangan macam-macam." Jawab Baekhyun jujur.

"Hoo.."

"Sehunnie, ini pertama kalinya kau melakukan itu padaku. Apa kau?"

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum kecut."Lupakan saja! Mungkin aku memang harus mencari pacar. Supaya aku tidak melampiaskan hasratku padamu. Kau sahabatku dan aku sudah merusakmu. Mianhae."

Baekhyun benci itu. Dia benci dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun barusan. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali.

Apa katanya tadi? Melampiaskan hasrat? Jadi selama ini Sehun mencumbunya karena menganggap dirinya sebagai pelampiasan?

Dengan hati ngilu juga dada sesak Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun terkejut lalu mengejar Baekhyun dan meraih lengan namja mungil itu.

"Kau kenapa eoh?" Tanya Sehun panik saat melihat airmata mengalir di wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku membencimu Sehunnie. Hiks."

"Ya! Wae Geurae?"

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku heh? Dimana hatimu?!" Baekhyun benar-benar merasa sesak di dadanya.

"Mianhae.. Tapi aku tak bermaksud begitu. Kau salah mengartikan perkataanku."

"Hah.. Salah mengartikan? Kau pikir aku apa? Pelampiasan hasratmu? Aku sahabatmu Sehunnie aku kira selama ini kau melakukan itu karena kau menyayangiku. Tapi apa? K-kau jahat... Hiks." Baekhyun menghempaskan kasar cengkeraman Sehun di lengannya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Terlambat! Karena Baekhyun sudah terlanjur kecewa. Dia begitu sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya hanya dijadikan pelampiasan hasrat oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Dengan hati terluka dia melangkah meninggalkan Sehun dan menghubungi Kyungsoo untuk menjemputnya.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi."Aaaaaaarrgghhh kenapa aku begitu bodoh! Baekhyun-ah aku menyayangimu.. Tidak kah kau sadar? Aku menyayangimu. Hiks.." Setetes airmata mengalir di wajah tampannya.

"Aku menyayangimu..."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : HUH**** (Hit Your Heart)**

**By : Fdz**

**Pairing : ChanBaek/HunBaek and Other**

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, AU, OOC, Lime, Lemon, NC, Almost PWP, Bahasa Frontal****, Tidak sesuai EYD,**** Penistaan, Humor Gagal, etc.**

**.**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

**DLDR**

**Backsong : Electroboyz Ft. Hyorin (Sistar) - Ma Boy 2**

**.**

**A/N : sebelum baca mohon baca ini dulu yah xD**

**Sepertinya banyak yang salah mengartikan perasaan Sehun yah? Jadi tuh HunBaek disini pure sahabatan walaupun mereka suka kissing dkk tapi mereka hanya sahabat (zaman sekarang gituloh) ngerti ajakan? Hehe**

**Sehun menyayangi Baekhyun begitu juga sebaliknya.**

**Dan ChanBaek? Mereka emang pacaran dan kalo kalian nanya kenapa momentnya gak banyak + kurang dapet Feelnya**

**Mohon maaf yah xD karena FF ini memang aku buat untuk nyeritain tentang persahabatan HunBaek.**

**Ibarat Mobil nih, dia bakalan berkeliling kemanapun dia suka namun pada akhirnya dia akan kembali ketempatnya semula yaitu garasi rumahnya (begitu juga dengan ChanBaek) paham? Haha**

**Dan sekali lagi saya mohon dengan sangat! Jika tidak suka dengan pair di FF ini jangan baca yah.. Kan udh ada keterangan disitu DLDR(dont' like don't read) juga no bash/no flame**

**Atulah saya juga manusia****ㅡ****saya sensitif mabroh ahaha**

**Udah gitu aja deh rasanya kebanyakan ngomong bikin kesel juga hehe**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**.**

**.**

-xxx-

"Chanyeol hyuuuuuuuuuuungㅡbogoshipeoyo.." Baekhyun bergelanyut manja di lengan kekasihnya. Membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah tidak biasa Baekhyun. Dia bertanya-tanya _'apa terjadi sesuatu dengan anak ini?'_

"Aigoo, kau kenapa heh?" Tanya Chanyeol melepas pelukan Baekhyun di lengannya.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lalu tersenyum lebar hingga membuat matanya tenggelam."Hehe aku merindukanmu hyung, jinjjayo." Katanya dibuat seimut mungkin.

Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan keningnya, mungkin jika ada virus tua mendadak Chanyeol adalah salah satu korbannya."Astaga! Kau masih waras bukan?"

Baekhyun langsung saja mendesah keras-keras mendengar penuturan pacarannya yang sangat-sangat tidak romantis sama sekali."HYUNG! KAU MENYEBALKAN!" Pekiknya tepat di telinga Chanyeol.

"Mwoya!"

"Lalalalaaa Chanyeol hyung menyebalkan lalalaa aku pacaran dengan orang tua menyebalkan yeyeyeyee." Baekhyun menari-nari seperti orang gila membuat Chanyeol sweatdrop melihat tingkah konyol pacarnya.

"Ya! Geumanhaseyo~ Norak tauk!" Katanya sarkatis.

"Astaga! Kau baru saja mengataiku apa hyung? Astaga! Astaga!" Heboh Baekhyun.

"Aaaaargghhhh!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu menyeret Baekhyun masuk kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu ke ranjangnya.

"Omo!" Baekhyun memegangi pantatnya."Hyung! Kenapa kau membantingku eoh?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Jika kau terus seperti tadi bisa-bisa tetangga mendatangi rumahku dan menanyakan tentang kewarasanmu Byun Baekhyun!" Jawabnya dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

"Ha?" Baekhyun cengo."Hyung! Kau yang gila atau aku sih? Jelas-jelas jarak rumahmu ke jalan itu sekitar 10 meter dan kau?" Baekhyun tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Sepertinya dia salah menilai Chanyeol dan sekarang dia menyesal berpacaran dengan namja idiot macam Chanyeol.

"Hyung!" Ucap Baekhyun setelah mereka asyik dalam keheningan.

"Hn."

"Ayo kita mandi.."

**GUBRAK!**

Chanyeol hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang -dan asyiknya itu adalah kasur- mendengar ucapan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ajakan dari Baekhyun. Obrolan mereka selalu tidak nyambung dan Baekhyun menyukai itu. Setidaknya dia masih Baekhyun yang dulu.

Masih Baekhyun yang ceria dan cerewet yang menyebalkan dan Baekhyun yang manja. Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol yang dewasa walau idiot namun menyenangkan dan enak dibully. Baekhyun lebih suka menjadi yang mendominasi.

"Kau ingin mandi bersamaku?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Eung.." Baekhyun mengangguk imut dengan kerlingan nakal di mata sabitnya. Membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak tak karuan.

"Dengan senang hati.." Mata Chanyeol langsung saja berbinar. Dasar mesum!

"Hyung Gendoooooong." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya layaknya anak kecil. Chanyeol membopong Baekhyun memasuki kamar mandinya dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Tentu saja, mandi bersama kekasih tercinta adalah hal paling menyenangkan bukan?

#

"Aku pulaaaaaang!"

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda.." Sapa Lee ahjuma ramah.

"Ne. Chanyeol hyung di rumah?" Tanya Sehun setelah meneguk air putih dari dalam kulkas.

"Ne tadi bersama Tuan Muda Baekhyun."

"Ooh!"

"Anda ingin makan malam sekarang Tuan?"

"Ani, nanti saja."

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu."

"Ah Chankaman.."

"Ne? Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan Muda?"

Sehun nampak berpikir sejenak lalu mengibaskan tangannya."Tidak jadi. Pergilah!" Katanya datar.

"Ne.."

Sehun menghela napas panjang lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan tangan sebelah kiri menutupi kedua matanya.

Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, ini sudah seminggu sejak kejadian di pantai waktu itu. Dan selama itu pula dia tak lagi berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu selalu menghindarinya tak pernah lagi mau menatap matanya.

Jujur dia merasa bersalah sekali namun mau bagaimana lagi, membujuk Baekhyun itu sangat susah. Mungkin lebih mudah mengerjakan soal matematika yang paling sulit sekalipun pikir Sehun.

#

"Eunghhh.. Hyuung jangan! Gelihh taukk." Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol karena sedari tadi tangan mesumnya mengelus-elus paha mulusnya. Baekhyun jadi teringat pada sahabatnya membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Hehe tapi aku suka." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

Saat ini mereka tengah berendam dalam bath up berukuran besar yang cukup menampung 2 orang dengan air hangat yang penuh busa karena Baekhyun menuang terlalu banyak sabun cair tadi. Baekhyun duduk didepan Chanyeol dengan tangan Chanyeol yang tak berhenti mengerayangi tubuh mulus Baekhyun.

Tentu saja ini merupakan kesempatan besar bagi Chanyeol karena bisa melakukan kontak fisik secara langsung dengan pacarnya setelah hari itu.

Baekhyun terus saja berceloteh tentang apapun yang pernah dia liat membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa berdoa semoga telinganya tidak tuli sekarang juga karena over dosis menerima ocehan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol dan memainkan jemari besar Chanyeol gemas. Sedangkan Chanyeol menciumi pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang basah dengan aroma shampoo miliknya yang terasa mengairahkan.

"Hyung.." Lirih Baekhyun seraya mendongakan wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Hn." Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya. Dia terlalu sibuk membaui tubuh Baekhyun. Lidahnya kini tengah bermain di leher Baekhyun membuat anak itu mengeliat kegelian.

"Apa kau tahu aku dan Sehun sedang tidak baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun masih dengan memainkan jemari Chanyeol.

"Hn."

Baekhyun mendengus sebal lalu memencet keras ibu jari Chanyeol membuat namja itu meringis dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memencet ibu jariku eoh?" Tanyanya kesal.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tak peduli lalu memainkan air dan membasahi badannya sendiri."Kau mesum! Aku bicara tak kau dengarkan! Aku kesal." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Mian.." Chanyeol lalu memeluk Baekhyun lagi membuat namja kecil itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bukankah kalian memang sering bertengkar yah?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut seraya mengecupi pipi kanan Baekhyun.

_'Mulai lagi..'_ Batin Baekhyun pasrah.

"Iya tapi kali ini beda. Kau harus tahu hyung, aku sangat marah padanya karena dia menyakitiku. Ah ani ani bukan menyakiti bahasanya kurang tepat. Sehun mengecewakanku?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya imut."Ah bukan, apa yah sebutannya." Gumamnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan mesumnya lalu membalikan badan Baekhyun hingga menghadap kearahnya. Dia menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir tipis namja itu lembut.

"Kau tahu? Apapun yang terjadi pada kalian aku hanya berharap kalian bisa menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik. Kalian sudah dewasa dan kalian bersahabat sejak kecil bukan? Jangan sampai persahabatan kalian rusak hanya karena masalah yang aku tidak tahu apa itu. Jangan kekanakan sayang, aku tahu bagaimana adikku. Dia tak akan mungkin tega menyakiti bahkan membuatmu kecewa. Kadang aku merasa iri dan cemburu padanya karena dia selalu dekat denganmu bahkan dia pernah memohon padaku untuk diantar membeli ice cream saat hujan demi dirimu. Saat itu aku tahu bahwa Sehun benar-benar menyayangimu. Jadi jangan pernah kau berpikir bahwa anak itu jahat, arra?!" Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan airmatanya. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga membuat wajahnya sangat tidak enak dilihat. Chanyeol mengusap airmatanya dan membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Cupㅡuljimaa anak manis jangan menangis." Hiburnya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh hyung! Hiks."

"Ani, kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol tidak bodoh hanya kurang cerdas mungkin." Goda Chanyeol.

"Hyung.." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut lalu mengecupnya.

"Jangan menangis.. Walau aku cemburu berat melihat kedekatan kalian tapi sebagai kekasih yang baik aku akan mengijinkanmu menemui Sehun dan meluruskan semua masalah kalian."

"Hiks.. Ne.. Gomawo hyung. Hiks.. Hiks.."

"_By the way_ sampai kapan kita akan berendam disini? Apa kau tidak kedinginan hem?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung saja berdiri membuat Chanyeol mengelus dadanya saking kaget.

"Astaga! Kau membuat badanku mengigil lihat tangan dan kakiku keriput huweeee." Baekhyun lalu berlari ke bilik shower dan memutar kran air hangat. Dia menangis terisak bukan karena mengigil atau karena tangan dan kakinya yang keriput. Dia menangis karena terlalu bodoh karena tak menyadari betapa sayangnya Sehun padanya. Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun dan memeluk namja itu erat-erat.

#

"Hyung malam ini aku tidur disini yah? Aku takut di rumah sendirian." Kata Baekhyun manja.

"Hn."

"Hyung! Apa tidak ada kata yang lebih bagus dari 'hn' eoh? Aku sebal mendengarnya." Baekhyun melempar bantal sofa tepat mengenai muka Chanyeol.

"Ya!"

"Wae? Wae?" Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya. Menantang Chanyeol.

"Aniyo."

"Huh."

Baekhyun mengumpat sejadi-jadinya dalam hati. Entah kenapa pacarnya itu semakin lama terlihat semakin idiot saja sih.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tak ingin menemui Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Eoh?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya."Apa boleh?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya."Tentu saja. Dia ada di kamarnya temui saja. Bicara baik-baik jangan teriak-teriak dan-"

"Okok! Arraseo!" Baekhyun menginterupsi ucapan Chanyeol karena terlalu malas mendengar ceramahannya. Dia sempat berpikir apa jika dia sudah seusia dengan Chanyeol akan seperti itu juga. Huft

"Anak pintar." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Hyung!"

"Hn. Eh ne?"

"Popo.. Hehe." Sifat genit Baekhyun sepertinya mudah sekali kumat.

_Cup_

Chanyeol mengecup pipi kiri Baekhyun membuat pipi namja itu merona.

"Yang sebelah sini belum." Baekhyun mengetuk pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuk.

_Cup_

Sekali lagi Chanyeol menuruti permintaan kekasih manjanya itu.

"Sudah kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng semangat."Aniㅡ"

_Cup_

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol membuat namja itu membulatkan matanya.

"ㅡitu hadiah dariku hyung hehehe." Baekhyun langsung berlari cepat menaiki tangga, tak ingin membuat gairah Chanyeol meningkat karena perbuatannya.

Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya dan tersenyum aneh hingga membuatnya hampir memekik kegirangan saking senangnya."Aaaaaa~"

-xxx-

**Tok Tok**

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. Ha? Sejak kapan? Padahal biasanya anak itu selalu masuk tanpa permisi dan mengacak habis-habisan kamar sahabatnya.

Tentu saja dia harus sopan bukan? Ini adalah kali pertamanya dia akan memulai berinteraksi dengan sahabatnya itu. Jadi dia ingin memberikan kesan yang baik.

Baekhyun gugup sekali dia benar-benar takut jika Sehun tak mau lagi berbicara dengannya. Tangannya gemetaran dia berjalan mondar-mandir menunggu pintu dibuka.

"Kenapa lama sekali." Gumamnya. Dia mengigiti kuku-kuku di jarinya, kebiasaan saat dia sedang gugup.

_Ceklek_

Pintu terbuka dan Baekhyun langsung memasang senyum lebarnya."Annyeong Sehunnie, apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanyanya basa basi.

Sehun sempat shock melihat sahabatnya berdiri didepan pintu, dia kira tadi Chanyeol yang mengetuk makanya dia lama sekali baru membukanya. Terlebih dengan senyum andalan dan sapaan Baekhyun membuatnya seperti disiram air es setelah berlari 10 kilometer.

"B-Baekhyun?" Tanyanya bodoh.

"Eeeii, aku boleh masukkan?" Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya.

Sehun menelan ludahnya susah-susah."N-ne." Katanya gugup.

"Gomawo." Baekhyun mencolek dagu Sehun. Dasar anak itu!

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang Sehun yang malam ini terlihat sangat berantakan karena penuh dengan komik yang berhamburan dimana-mana. Sehun berjalan mendekat dan duduk disampingnya. Rasa canggung masih menyelimuti keduanya. Namun Baekhyun tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Ng- Sehunnieㅡmianhae." Katanya lirih namun masih didengar oleh Sehun.

"Eoh?"

"Maafkan aku karena sudah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan. Harusnya aku mendengarkan dulu penjelasanmu waktu itu. Aku benar-benar sahabat yang tidak baik hehe, mianhae." Baekhyun tersenyum tulus.

Sehun langsung memeluk Baekhyun karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa."Mianㅡmianhae aku tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu. Mianhae." Ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Ya! Gwaenchana.. Bukankah kita sering bertengkar kenapa sekarang kau aneh sekali sih." Baekhyun melepas pelukan sahabatnya dan mengecup kedua pipi Sehun bergantian.

"Kau tahu aku sedikit menyesal mendiamkanmu semingguan ini." Kata Baekhyun dengan senyum genit.

"Mau tahu kenapa?" Tanyanya. Sehun menggeleng.

"Karena nilaiku jelek semua. Kau tidak menyalin tugas untukku dan Kyungsoo sibuk belanja online mencari celana dalam yang sama dengan miliknya yang hilang huft." Katanya tanpa dosa.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Sehun memaksimalkan suaranya membuat Baekhyun terkesiap dan refleks membalas ucapannya dengan nada tinggi pula.

"NE?"

"Aniyoo.."

"HAHAHA Kau ingin marah tapi tidak bisa yah? Haha." Baekhyun tertawa dengan nistanya lalu berguling-guling diatas ranjang Sehun mengabaikan Sehun yang wajahnya kini memerah menahan amarah.

"HAHA Sehun babo! Haha."

"Ya!"

Sehun menindih tubuh Baekhyun membuat namja itu menghentikan tawanya."Jangan membuatku berbuat nekat!" Katanya tajam.

"Mwo?" Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya.

"Kau mau ku perkosa?"

"Haha. Pft.." Baekhyun menahan ketawanya lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun."Jika kau ingin digantung oleh Chanyeol hyung." Katanya angkuh.

"Sebelum digantung aku akan memperkosamu dulu! Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa sih rasanya holemu? Apa nikmat?" Sehun tersenyum jahil membuat Baekhyun merinding lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan bantal.

"Ya! Jangan macam-macam!"

"Baekhyun-ah.." Sehun merangkak mendekati Baekhyun dengan seringai di wajahnya. Baekhyun ketakutan luar biasa. Matanya bergerak gelisah, dia benar-benar tak ingin diperkosa oleh sahabatnya ini.

"M-mau apa kau?" Tanyanya gugup saat wajah Sehun sudah dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Menikmati tubuhmu..." Bisik Sehun seduktif membuat darah Baekhyun berdesir.

"J-janganㅡku mohon janganㅡAhhh.."

"HAHA kena kau!" Sehun bangkit dari tubuh Baekhyun dan menertawakan sahabatnya itu.

"PARK SEHUN! KENAPA KAU MENGGIGIT LEHERKU SIALAN?! DASAR BABO! SAKIT TAUK!" Pekik Baekhyun mendarah daging.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan teriak-teriak!" Sehun membekap mulut Baekhyun karena namja itu sepertinya akan berteriak kembali.

"Mmmphhh.. Mmphhh.." Baekhyun memberontak.

"Jangan teriak!" Ancam Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah."

"Hah. Babo! Kau membuatku susah napas tauk!" Baekhyun mengeplak kepala Sehun.

"Hehe.. Mianhae."

"Huh." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi kita sudah baikan kan Baek?" Tanya Sehun penuh harap.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan wajah malas lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada."Awalnya sih iya tapi melihat kelakuanmu tadi sepertinya aku harus berpikir ulang." Kata Baekhyun angkuh.

"Nde?" Sehun langsung berlutut dibawah Baekhyun dan mengelus paha sahabatnya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Sifat mesum Sehun benar-benar luar biasa.

"Kecualiㅡ" Baekhyun mengantungkan kalimatnya dan menepis kasar tangan mesum Sehun dari pahanya.

"Kecuali apa?"

"ㅡKecuali kau mau menjadi asistenku selama seminggu. Aku akan memaafkanmu. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali.

Sehun menghela napas panjang lalu mengangguk pasrah."NE!"

"Asyikkkkk!" Baekhyun berseru riang."Oh iya malam ini aku tidur disini yah? Tapi kau tidur dibawah hahaha." Baekhyun benar-benar nakal.

_'Aish, kenapa juga aku menyetujui kemauannya? Aaarggh!'_ Batin Sehun merana.

Baekhyun dan Sehun adalah sahabat dengan tingkat kekonyolan luar biasa. Mereka akan bertengkar hanya karena masalah-masalah tidak penting dan akan segera berbaikan tanpa pernah mengungkit apa yang pernah terjadi.

Mereka bukannya polos atau naif. Hanya saja bagi mereka menjalani hidup bahagia tanpa mengingat hal menyakitkan adalah jalan terbaik.

Biarlah yang kemarin menjadi sebuah pelajaran bagi keduanya. Mereka hanyalah anak-anak dengan sifat natural di usia mereka.

Saling membutuhkan dan terkadang kesal karena tingkah menyebalkan salah satu pihak.

Namun itu hanya akan berlangsung sebatas mood mereka. Dan akan lupa setelah kebahagian itu datang dengan sendirinya.

Hidup itu simple sekali. Rumit jika kita menjadikannya rumit atau mudah jika kita memudahkannya.

Dan bahagia itu adalah pilihan.

Sehun sangat menyayangi sahabatnya hingga dia terlalu sibuk dengan dunia sahabatnya itu juga tidak baik. Namun selama dia merasa baik-baik saja, kenapa tidak?

Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang bergantung terlalu banyak pada sahabatnya itu. Selama Sehun merasa tak dirugikan kenapa dia harus merasa bersalah? Hidup memang seperti itu bukan?

Untuk apa berpikir terlalu jauh jika apa yang kita jalani begitu menyenangkan.

-xxx-

"Jieeehh~ yang sudah baikan! Mesra deh..." Kyungsoo tak akan pernah bosan untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun hanya akan memberikan senyum mautnya untuk hadiah atas segala ucapan temannya itu.

"Iya dong!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan gaya angkuh.

"Traktir kalau begitu.."Kata Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi.

"Celana dalam mau?" Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Ya!"

"Haha makanya jangan menggodaku terus." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau stalkerku yah?" Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya.

"Jangan mimpi, huh!"

"Lalu kau tahu darimana aku kehilangan celana dalam heh?" Tanya Kyungsoo sadis.

"Hmm.. Darimana yah? Hahay." Baekhyun memainkan rambutnya.

"Ya!"

"Eeeii jangan emosi doong." Baekhyun mengelus dada Kyungsoo lalu merangkul pundak namja yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

"Beritanya sudah menyebar diseluruh sekolah kau tahu." Bisiknya.

"MWORAGO?!"

Baekhyun mengorek telinganya karena pekikan Kyungsoo yang terlalu cetar.

"Na eotteokhae eoh? Itu celana dalam favoriteku pemberian dari Jongin saat ulang tahunku huweee.. Tega sekali sih yang mencurinya huweee hiks hiks." Kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu di pundak Baekhyun.

Semua teman sekelasnya hanya acuh tak acuh melihat kedua orang yang memang sudah sangat-sangat biasa mengosip disaat jam pekajaran seperti ini. Untung saja semua guru sedang rapat jika tidak mereka mungkin akan dikeluarkan dari kelas.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa konyolnya mereka.

"Cup cup.. Uljimaa neㅡmungkin saja dia menyukai celana dalammu itu jadi dia mencurinya." Bukannya menghibur Baekhyun justru semakin membuat tangis Kyungsoo menjadi-jadi.

"HUWEEE CELANA DALAMKU HUWEEEE...!"

"YA DO KYUNGSOO! BERHENTILAH MENANGIS MENGGANGGU TAUK!" Tao si ketua kelas akhirnya bersuara juga.

_'Kenapa tidak daritadi sih.'_ Gerutu Sehun dalam hati.

"HUWEEEEE..!"

"Astaga!"

#

"Baek, apa kau dan Kyungsoo selalu membicarakan hal-hal tidak berkelas setiap harinya?" Tanya Sehun penasaran pada Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menikmati ice cream disebuah kafe dekat sekolah mereka.

Sepulang sekolah tadi Baekhyun merengek minta dibelikan ice cream ukuran jumbo pada sahabatnya yang menjabat sebagai asistennya untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Mau tak mau akhirnya Sehun menyetujuinya. Padahal uang jajannya sangat menipis sekali.

"Eung.. Waeyo?" Tanya Baekhyun yang asyik menjilati sendoknya.

"Eobseo.. Hanya saja aku tidak suka." Sehun mengelap ice cream yang belepotan di wajah Baekhyun dengan tisue.

"Kenapa? Kyungsoo baik tauk!" Katanya tak terima. Biar bagaimanapun Kyungsoo itu temannya. Anak itu bahkan sering mentraktirnya setiap Baekhyun lupa membawa uang sakunya. Dan membelikannya banyak hadiah saat dia ulang tahun.

"Arra! Maksudku dia kanㅡ"

"Jangan menilai orang dari luarnya saja Sehunnie! Kau harus tahu KYUNGSOO itu BAIK! Dan aku menyayanginya." Baekhyun memotong ucapan Sehun. Dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat karena rasa ice cream yang dia makan benar-benar enak.

"Hah." Sehun menghela napas pasrah."NE!"

Setelah itu keduanya sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Baekhyun sibuk menikmati ice creamnya sedangkan Sehun sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Omo! Baekhyun-ah." Seru seseorang dari arah belakang Sehun.

Baekhyun mendongak lalu tersenyum manis."Luhan hyung!" Katanya imut.

Baekhyun berdiri lalu memeluk namja itu erat dan menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya."Aigoo, kita bertemu lagi." Kata Luhan senang.

"Ne." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

Sehun melirik sekilas namja yang sedang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun lalu kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau bersama siapa? Temanmu?" Tanya Luhan melirik Sehun.

"Ne, dia sahabatku. Namanya Sehun." Jawab Baekhyun ceria."

"Omo! Sehun? Park Sehun maksudmu? Dia adik Chanyeol?" Heboh Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

Sehun mendongak dan menatap Luhan penuh tanya."Kau mengenalku?" Tanyanya.

"Eeeii tentu saja. Kau lupa padaku heh? Aku Luhan teman hyungmu yang sering ke rumah kalian sewaktu kami masih sekolah dulu. Ingat tidak?" Luhan tersenyum manis sekali.

"Eoh?" Sehun mencoba mengingat lalu wajahnya berubah masam."Kau teman Chanyeol hyung yang merusak PSP-ku itu kan?" Tanya Sehun sengit.

Luhan membulatkan mulutnya lalu menepuk bahu Sehun sedikit keras."Haha itukan sudah masa lalu, kau masih ingat saja haha." Ucapnya dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli dengan obrolan mereka malah asyik menikmati ice creamnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa akan bertemu denganmu disini Sehun-ah. Kau tumbuh menjadi namja tampan rupanya. Aish, coba saja aku belum jadian dengan Kris mungkin aku akan mengencanimu." Kata Luhan blak-blakan.

"Uhuk.." Baekhyun tersedak ice creamnya.

"Ya! Hati-hati!" Sehun memberikan air mineralnya pada Baekhyun dan mengelap sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan tisue.

Baekhyun memukul dadanya lalu menatap Luhan."Hyung, kau mengingatkanku pada kejadian malam itu. Makanya aku tersedak hehe."Katanya jujur.

"Astaga! Ya! Jangan diingat-ingat." Luhan mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Hehe.." Baekhyun hanya nyengir lalu menatap Sehun dengan wajah anehnya.

"Hei, sepertinya kalian cocok." Celetuknya lalu kembali menikmati ice creamnya.

"Kau bicara apa sih." Sehun melempar tisue ke muka Baekhyun.

"Ya!" Baekhyun mendelik kesal.

"Oh iya, aku harus segera pergi. Masih ada urusan, kau tahu kan bagaimana sibukanya orang dewasa hehe."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sedangakan Sehun seolah tak mendengar apapun.

"Ng- Sehun-ah, boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" Tanya Luhan malu-malu. Baekhyun tak peduli. Dia lebih memilih menghabiskan ice creamnya.

"Eoh? Neㅡ" Sehun memberikan ponselnya pada Luhan.

"Gomawo." Katanya riang."Aku duluan yah.. Papai." Lanjutnya lalu beranjak dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi kanan Baekhyun. Membuat anak itu menggeleng tak jelas.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu." Kata Baekhyun setelah Luhan benar-benar pergi.

"Ha?"

"Luhan hyung! Sepertinya dia menyukaimu." Ulang Baekhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Tahu darimana kau?"

"Tahu dong!"

"Sudahlah.."

"Eung."

#

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan malas. Dia tahu hari ini kedua orang tuanya pulang makanya dia sengaja mengajak Sehun untuk mengulur waktu pulangnya ke rumah.

Saat dia melewati ruang tamu kedua orang tuanya langsung memanggilnya dan mau tak mau Baekhyun menemui mereka dengan langkah diseret. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu setelah hampir 10 bulan mereka pergi tanpa kabar. Menelpon dan berkirim pesan pun tidak. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit malas dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Omo! Baekhyunnie kau semakin cantik saja." Pekik eommanya heboh.

"Aku namja eomma." Jawabnya malas.

"Arra. Tapi kau cantik sekali." Eommanya tersenyum manis lalu mengiring anaknya untuk duduk ditengah-tengah.

"Kenapa baru pulang? Apa ada jam tambahan?" Tanya sang Appa lembut.

"Eobseo. Tadi aku makan ice cream dan jalan-jalan bersama Sehunnie." Jawabnya jujur.

"Aigoo, kalian itu memang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Sejak kecil selalu bersama-bersama." Sang eomma membuka tasnya dan memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna coklat pada Baekhyun.

"Apa ini?"

"Bukalah.. Itu hadiah dari kami. Mian sewaktu kau ulang tahun kami tidak ada disampingmu." Baekhyun memeluk eomma dan appanya bergantian. Walau bagaimanapun dia sangat menyayangi kedua oran tuanya.

"Gomawo eomma, appa." Katanya lalu membuka kotak itu.

"Omo!" Pekik Baekhyun heboh."Ini PSP keluaran terbaru bukan?" Katanya tak percaya.

"Ne.. Kau suka?" Tanya sang Appa seraya mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Ne.. Goamawoyoooo..."

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan ucapan Sehun sewaktu di kafe tadi. Dan senyumnya semakin merekah. Dia tahu apa yang akan diberikannya pada sahabatnya itu untuk hadiah valentine minggu depan.

_'Sehunnie pasti suka.'_

-xxx-

Baekhyun berjalan riang menuju rumah sahabatnya. Niatnya bukan untuk menemui Sehun tapi hari ini entah kenapa dia begitu merindukan pacar idiotnya itu. Tadi sebelum kemari Baekhyun sempat menelponnya dan mengatakan akan ke rumahnya.

Karena Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sangat sibuk jadi dia tidak ingin membuat surprise seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Bukannya senang Chanyeol justru memarahinya karena membuat namja itu hampir mati jantungan karena ulah Baekhyun yang membunyikan sirine dari ponselnya tepat di telinga Chanyeol saat namja itu tengah mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen penting di ruang kerjanya.

"Annyeong Sehunnie." Sapa Baekhyun riang.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun menyapanya seperti tadi, biasanya juga anak itu akan menerjangnya dan menciumi pipinya bertubi-tubi.

Tapi Sehun berpikir mungkin karena Baekhyun sudah memiliki Chanyeol hyung dia jadi berubah. Mungkin dia merasa tidak enak atau takut membuat hyungnya marah jika ketahuan mencium namja lain.

"Kau mencari Chanyeol hyung?" Tanya Sehun yang saat ini asyik menonton acara musik di TV.

"Ne." Jawabnya semangat.

"Tadi dia keluar sebentar, katanya sih mau beli sesuatu. Tunggu saja." Sehun menepuk sofa disebelahnya mengisyaratkan agar Baekhyun duduk disana.

_'Apa dia membeli pembungkus pisang yah? Atau mungkin juga minyak itu? Astaga! Kenapa otakku jadi mesum begini sih.'_

Baekhyun memukuli kepalanya dan menggelang mantap."Hahaha aku kenapa berpikir begitu sih." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Kau kenapa heh?" Sehun menunjul kening Baekhyun.

"Ya!"

"Aneh.."

"Aniji.."

_Dddrrt Dddrttt_

"Eoh?" Sehun mengambil ponselnya diatas meja yang bergetar lalu membukanya. Ada sebuah pesan rupanya.

_From : Luhan-Hyung_

_Sat, 19:13_

_Hai Sehun-ah kau sedang apa?_

_Apa aku mengganggumu.. Hehe_

Sehun meletakan kembali ponselnya membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pesan dari siapa? Kenapa tidak dibalas?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Salah kirim." Jawab Sehun cuek.

"Ah masa." Baekhyun mengambil ponsel Sehun dan membuka folder pesannya. Matanya membulat lalu memukul lengan Sehun kuat.

"Ya!"

"Babo! Ini pesan dari Luhan hyung kenapa tidak dibalas eoh?"

"Aku malas."

"Eeeeiii." Baekhyun mencibir lalu melempar ponsel Sehun keatas meja.

"Ya! Kenapa kau melempar ponselku eoh?" Sehun mendeath glare Baekhyun.

"Suka-suka! Kau kan asistenku jangan banyak protes." Katanya ketus.

"Astaga!"

"Balas pesannya!" Perintah Baekhyun layaknya seorang BOS.

"NE!"

Sehun lalu meraih ponselnya dan membalas pesan dari Luhan.

_To : Luhan-Hyung_

_Sat, 19:18_

_Aniyo_

_Nonton TV_

"Astaga! Balasan macam apa ini?!" Baekhyun mendelik tak percaya. Lalu memukul lengan Sehun membabi buta.

"Ya! Ya!" Sehun mencoba melarikan diri namun percuma karena Baekhyun terlalu kuat saat ini.

Tak lama ponselnya kembali bergetar dengan cepat Baekhyun menyuruh Sehun membacanya dan membalas.

_From : Luhan-Hyung_

_Sat, 19:20_

_Hoho sepertinya kau sibuk_

_Mian xD_

_To : Luhan-Hyung_

_Sat, 19:21_

_Tidak kok_

_From : Luhan-Hyung_

_Sat, 19:27_

_Mian tadi aku ada urusan._

_Jinjja?_

_To : Luhan-Hyung_

_Sat, 19:31_

_Hn.._

Dan setelah itu tak ada lagi balasan dari Luhan. Sehun meletakan ponselnya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Apa?"

"Aniyo hehehe." Baekhyun memasang wajah sok imutnya.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

"Omo! Chanyeol hyuuuuungg." Baekhyun langsung berlari menerjang kekasihnya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas lalu memakan snacknya brutal. Dia masih kesal karena Baekhyun memaksanya tadi.

"Huh."

#

"Hyung tadi kau beli apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol dan memainkan telinga namja itu.

"Rahasia." Jawab Chanyeol sok misterius.

"Ah hyuung." Baekhyun merengek manja.

"Kenapa eum?" Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku mau tahu, tadi kau beli apah." Baekhyun menarik-narik kerah kemeja Chanyeol.

"Benar mau tahu?" Goda Chanyeol.

"NE." Baekhyun tersenyum cerah.

"Cium dulu dooong."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya."Aish!"

_Cup_

"Sudah hehe."

Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun membuat mereka semakin merapat. Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan hangat dari napas Chanyeol. Membuatnya merasakan hal-hal menyenangkan seperti perutnya yang dikelilingi banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

"Mari kita bermain." Kata Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun ganas.

"Nghh.."

Dan malam itu Baekhyun menghabiskan malam minggu dengan bercinta bersama Chanyeol. Dia tidak peduli sudah berapa kali Chanyeol memasukinya. Yang jelas dia merasa bahagia malam ini.

"Aaahhhh hyungg ohhh terusshhhh.." Desahnya saat Chanyeol kembali menusuk g-spotnya.

"Dasar anak nakal... Aaahhh." Chanyeol mencubit nipple Baekhyun gemas.

"Hyung! Pelan-pelanhh ohhhh..."

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh.."

Sehun menyumpal telinganya dengan headset dan memutar lagu keras-keras. Dia menyesal karena tidak juga bisa memejamkan matanya dan berakhir dengan menonton film wajib sensor di ruang keluarga karena mendengar desahan Baekhyun.

Jujur saja pisangnya langsung mengacung mendengar betapa seksinya suara Baekhyun. Salahkan saja kamar hyungnya yang tak kedap suara.

Sehun merinding menatap nanar pisangnya yang berdiri tegak dibawah sana. Dengan mata terpejam dia mengeluarkan pisangnya dari celananya dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Sabar yahh.. Belum waktunya kau mendapat tempat pembuangan yang tepat." Gumam Sehun merana.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

LOL ini chapter teraneh yang saya buat haha

But tetap review yaaah ^^

Gomapseumnida... See you~


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : HUH**** (Hit Your Heart)**

**By : Fdz**

**Pairing : ChanBaek/HunBaek and Other**

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, AU, OOC, Lime, Lemon, NC, Almost PWP, Bahasa Frontal****, Tidak sesuai EYD,**** Penistaan, Humor Gagal, etc.**

**.**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

**DLDR**

**Backsong : Jiyeon - 1Min 1Sec (Never Ever)**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : ini chapter terbaru yang saya buat xD semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewkan dan membosankan. Pokoknya tetap cintai FF saya walau isinya sangat Zzzz hehe Gomapseumnida ^^ **

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-HUH-**

"Oi, Park Sehun!" Seru Jongin saat melihat Sehun teman se-tim basketnya lewat depan kelasnya.

Sehun berhenti dan menatap Jongin penuh tanya."Wae?"

"Nanti malam aku mengadakan pesta di rumah, kau datanglah. Aah! Jangan lupa ajak Baekhyun, yah walau mungkin kekasihku sudah memberitahunya hehe." Ucap Jongin santai.

"Eoh.. Baiklah. Gomawo." Sehun tersenyum simpul.

"Ya sudah kau pergilah! Aku masih ada urusan." Sehun mendelik tak percaya. Bocah bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun sama persis dengan pacarnya yang sudah meracuni otak Baekhyun dengan cerita-cerita tidak berkelasnya itu.

"Si~alan!" Umpatnya.

Sehun lalu berjalan santai menuju kelasnya sendiri. Hari ini dia mendapat teguran karena tertidur didalam kelas.

Tentu saja ini tanpa alasan mengingat Sehun termasuk murid cerdas dan teladan.

Kalian pasti sudah tahu alasannya bukan? Salahkan saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tak berperasaan itu. Huft

Saat akan memasuki kelasnya tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dengan malas ia merogoh ponselnya di saku celana dan melihat siapa yang menelpon.

Dahinya mengkerut namun tak lama dia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeobeoseyo.." Jawab Sehun sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya. Dia melihat Baekhyun tengah bergosip ria bersama Kyungsoo.

_"Apa aku mengganggu?"_ Tanya orang diseberang sana.

"Tidak."

_"Kau sedang apa Sehun-ah?"_

"Duduk."

_"Aigoo, kenapa irit bicara sekali sih."_

"Ada apa hyung?" Sehun sedang malas meladeni siapapun saat ini.

_"Ng- apa kau ada waktu besok? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."_

"Mollayo.."

_"Kabari aku secepatnya. Soalnya ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu."_

"Baiklah."

_"Ya sudah aku tutup telponnya. Papai Sehun-ah."_

"Ne hyung."

Sehun meletakan ponselnya diatas meja setelah panggilan itu terputus. Dia menoleh kearah meja Baekhyun dan melihat namja itu tengah tertawa riang bersama Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba bibirnya ikut tertarik keatas melihat sahabatnya tertawa bahagia.

"Oi, sahabat tapi mesramu melihatmu terus tuh." Kyungsoo mengelus paha Baekhyun lembut.

"Eoh? Biarkan saja." Jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Oh iya nanti malam datang ke pesta Jongin ne. Ajak dia juga, okok."

"Baiklah."

"Ya! Kau itu kenapa? Tadi bahagia sekarang lemas begini. Berapa ronde semalam eoh?"

Baekhyun langsung saja menjitak kepala Kyungsoo keras,"Kau kira tinju apa pakai acara berapa ronde segala! Aku itu ngantuk tauk! Kau tahu kan semalam aku lembur mengerjakan tugas fisika. Sehun tidak bisa menyalin untukku karena dia tidur lebih awal aku kesal!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya maksimal.

"Aigoo~ Kau sexy sekali jika seperti ini Baek!" Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Baekhyun kilat.

"Mwoya!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Kyungsoo brutal."Dasar mesum! Kenapa kau mencium bibirku eoh? Aish.. Hidupku tak aman disini aaargghhhh!" Teriak Baekhyun lebay.

"Omo! Omo!" Kyungsoo mengelus dada ratanya."Aku hanya mengecup, Ok! Kau lebay sekali sih." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sama saja!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"No! No! No!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Hah!"

"Huh!"

"Ya kalian berdua bisa diam tidak?!" Tao si ketua kelas beraksi.

"DIAM KAU MATA PANDA!" Seru Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersama.

"Omo!" Tao menutup mulutnya kemayu.

Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan betapa konyol dan babonya sahabatnya juga Kyungsoo saat ini.

Dia berjalan menuju bangku sahabatnya itu dan menyentuh pundaknya lembut.

"Ikut aku." Bisiknya.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo sebentar lalu beranjak dari duduknya."Aku pergi dulu Kyung. Urusan kita belum selesai!" Kata Baekhyun ketus.

"Okok!" Kyungsoo menyengir lebar.

"Jawaban macam apa itu." Dengus Baekhyun.

"Sudah-sudah! Kau itu!" Sehun segera menarik tangan Baekhyun sebelum adu mulut kembali tercipta.

"Gomawohh Sehun-ah! Saranghae muah..muahh.." Kyungsoo memberikan flying kissnya pada punggung Sehun.

Sedangkan seluruh penghuni kelas hanya bisa berekspresi ingin muntah melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo yang kelewat lebay.

#

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus setelah mereka sampai di atap sekolah.

"Aniyoㅡhanya merindukan saat berdua bersamamu saja." Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas meja pendek yanga ada disana.

"Huft.. Na-do." Baekhyun ikut merebahkan dirinya dan menaruh kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun sebagai bantalan.

"Nanti malam kita ke rumah Jongin tidak?" Tanya Sehun seraya mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun.

"Eung ~ mollayo..."

"Tadi Luhan hyung menelponku."

Baekhyun sontak duduk dan menatap Sehun tajam, "Jinjjayo? Dia bilang apa?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Dia mengajakku bertemu besok malam." Sehun pun ikut duduk lalu menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar merapat padanya.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya saat Sehun mengecupi wajahnya, dia rindu saat-saat seperti ini.

"Eungh Sehunnie.."

Baekhyun mendorong dada Sehun agar wajahnya menjauh, sungguh dia kegelian saat ini.

"Aku pergi tidak?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kalau hanya bertemu sih tidak papaㅡ" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap Sehun dalam.

"Wae?" Sehun yang bingung hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng."Eobseo~ "

"Ya sudah."

"Hehehe. Aah~ Sehunnie nanti malam kita ke rumah Jongin yah. Aku ingin tahu pesta macam apa sih yang dia adakan. Aku berani jamin tak akan jauh-jauh dari hal-hal mesum dan sejenisnya." Baekhyun mencibir membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Bukankah kau juga mesum." Goda Sehun.

"Mwoya! Aniya~ "

"Iya mengaku sajalah." Sehun mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga membuat anak itu setengah berbaring dengan kedua paha yang terbuka lebar.

"Ya! Kau mau apa eoh?" Baekhyun mendadak paranoid melihat seringai mesum di wajah tampan Sehun.

"Bersenang-senang, tentu saja.."

"Kyaaaaa~ aaaahhhh.."

"Astaga! Aku kira mereka ingin membahas apa. Tak tahunya malah berbuat mesum, ckck."

Rupanya sedari tadi Kyungsoo menguping pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Anak itu mengikuti kemana Sehun membawa Baekhyun karena dia berpikir bahwa mereka akan membahas tentang dirinya-Kyungsoo memang selalu percaya diri-.

Tapi yang dia dapatkan hanyalah adegan mesum Sehun yang tengah mencumbu ganas Baekhyun yang terlentang pasrah dibawahnya.

"Sahabat apanya. Ini sih namanya STM _'sahabat tapi mesum'_! Eeeei~ aku butuh pisang Jongin sekarang juga! Aaah~ lubangku gatal!"

Kyungsoo lalu lari keluar atap tergesa-gesa dan menelpon Jongin untuk menemuinya di parkiran.

Sepertinya bercinta didalam mobil mengasyikan, begitu pikir Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Aaahh Sehunniehh sepertinya ada orang." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit terengah. Tentu saja, Sehun tanpa henti menciumi wajahnya hingga merah sempurna.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja. Ayo kita lanjutkan."

Dan Sehun langsung menerjang kembali bibir tipis Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Membuat si empunya mengerang tertahan. Dasar sahabat macam apa mereka itu-_-

**-HUH-**

Malam ini Baekhyun dan Sehun telah bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah Jongin memenuhi undangan teman tapi musuh mereka itu. Tadi Baekhyun sudah meminta izin pada Chanyeol.

Awalnya Chanyeol menolak namun setelah Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus aegyo juga ehm.. 1 ronde-yang diselesaikan dalam waktu 15 menit- akhirnya Chanyeol mengizinkan.

Walau akhirnya cara berjalan Baekhyun menjadi sedikit memprihatinkan. Dan lagi Sehun lebih memilih naik motor membuat pantat Baekhyun terasa semakin sakit saja.

Ditengah perjalanan Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada pantatnya. Dia memeluk erat pinggang Sehun dan merintih kesakitan. Chanyeol benar-benar bermain kasar tadi.

Sehun menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kelakuan sahabatnya,

"Baek, gwaenchana?" Tanyanya dengan suara keras.

"Eungh.. Sakit.." Suara Baekhyun terendam di punggung Sehun.

Sehun menepikan motornya didekat taman. Dia turun dari motor dan melihat wajah kesakitan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Gwaenchana?" Sehun membantu Baekhyun turun dan membawanya untuk duduk di bangku dekat mereka.

"Sakit.. Hiks." Baekhyun memegangi pantatnya.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Chanyeol hyung eoh?"

"Hiks.. Sehunnie sakit.."

Sehun yang merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya itu lalu merebahkan Baekhyun di pahanya.

"Mana yang sakit eum?" Tanya Sehun seraya membelai surai Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. Lubangku sakit.. Sepertinya lecet hiks." Jawab Baekhyun.

Sehun berdecak lalu melepas celana jeans Baekhyun membuat si empunya melotot.

"Ya! Kau mau apa eoh?"

"Aku ingin melihat lubangmu! Sudah diam saja!" Bentak Sehun.

Baekhyun akhirnya pasrah karena memberontak pun percuma, sakit lebih mendominasi. Bahkan mereka sudah tidak peduli dimana mereka sekarang.

Untung saja suasana di taman malam ini sangat sepi, setidaknya tidak akan ada yang lewat untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

Sehun menurunkan celana jeans Baekhyun beserta boxer spongebob juga celana dalam polkadotnya hingga ke lutut.

Lalu ia membalikan badan Baekhyun hingga menjadi tengkurap.

"Hei, menungginglah!" Baekhyun hanya menurutinya lalu menungging memperlihatkan pantat sexy-nya dihadapan Sehun.

Tangan Sehun gemetaran tak karuan saat menyentuh pantat Baekhyun. Walaupun mereka sering mandi bersama dulu tapi menyentuh pantat belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Dengan ragu ia menyibak dua bongkahan pantat Baekhyun hingga memperlihatkan hole pink yang berkedut dan sedikit memerah karena lecet.

Pantas saja sahabatnya itu merasa kesakitan, sepertinya ini parah.

"Ng- B-Baek.. Sebaiknya kita obati dulu holemu. Ini parah sekali, apa Chanyeol hyung selalu bermain kasar eoh?" Tanya Sehun sedikit gugup.

"Aniyoㅡbaru tadi dia bermain kasar. Mungkin dia kesal karena aku menolak ajakannya untuk makan malam. Eh, bagaimana dengan pesta Jongin?"

"Astaga! Disaat seperti ini sempat-sempatnya kau memikirkan pesta heh?" Tanpa sadar Sehun memukul pantat Baekhyun membuat anak itu mendesah.

"Aahh~ "

Sehun merinding mendengarnya. Sejak dia mendengar desahan Baekhyun beberapa malam lalu entah kenapa pikiran kotornya menjadi semakin kotor.

Dia bahkan pernah sekali memimpikan 'bermain' bersama Baekhyun dan masturbasi dengan mendesahkan nama sahabatnya itu.

Takut ada setan lewat dan mampir ke tubuhnya, Sehun buru-buru menaikan celana Baekhyun lalu menyuruh anak itu membenarkannya.

"Kita pulang saja. Obati dulu holemu, masalah pesta Jongin dan Kyungsoo biar aku saja yang urus." Ucap Sehun cepat.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saja tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Setelah itu Sehun memberikan jaketnya untuk Baekhyun gunakan sebagai bantalan pantatnya. Setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit dan perih di holenya walau hanya sedikit.

Sehun tak membawa Baekhyun ke rumahnya melainkan ke rumah Baekhyun sendiri. Dengan manja Baekhyun meminta Sehun untuk menggendongnya.

Tentu saja Sehun tak akan pernah bisa menolak jika itu adalah Baekhyun yang meminta.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sehun menurunkan Baekhyun diatas ranjangnya. Dia lalu mengambil obat di kotak P3K yang berada didalam kamar Baekhyun.

"Cepat buka celanamu!"

"NE!"

Baekhyun lalu melucuti celananya dan membuangnya asal. Cepat-cepat dia menungging sebelum dimarahi lagi oleh Sehun. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pemandangan menggiurkan didepan matanya.

_'Ingat! Dia sahabatmu Sehun~ kau boleh menciumnya tapi jangan masukan pisangmu ke lubangnya. Ayolah~ jangan tergoda!'_ Batin Sehun merana.

Sehun lalu mengoleskan salep kesekitar hole Baekhyun dan dengan sedikit ragu dia memasukan jari telunjuknya kedalam hole Baekhyun lalu mengoreknya pelan.

"Eunghh aaahh~ " Desah Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

Sehun sudah keringat dingin mendengarnya bahkan jarinya yang berada didalam hole Baekhyun bergerak tidak sesuai keinginannya.

"Ooh Sehunnieeh eenghh.. Gelihh."

_'Cepat tarik jarimu, babo!'_

_'Tapi ini sungguh nikmat! Aaargghh~ '_

_'Dia sahabatmu Brengsek!'_

_'Aaah~ eotteokhae?!'_

Batin Sehun bergelojak, entah kenapa setan dalam dirinya lebih mendominasi saat ini, membuatnya frustasi.

"Aaaahhh~ Sehunniehh kenapa kau membuatku terangsang eunghh.. Gatal.. Lubangku gatal oohh.."

_'Oh My God! Aku tak tahan~ '_

Sehun benar-benar hilang kendali, Baekhyun sangat menggoda saat ini, "B-Baek! Jika akuㅡ"

"Aaah~ Sehunnie lubangku gatal.. Masukin oohh.."

"MWO?" Sehun mendelik maksimal. _'Pucuk dicita ulam pun tiba..'_

_'Astaga! Haruskah?!'_

"Sehunniehh..." Rengek Baekhyun manja.

Sungguh setelah Baekhyun sering melakukannya bersama Chanyeol. Dia menjadi mudah terangsang dan selalu ingin disentuh. Apalagi jari Sehun yang masih setia berada didalam holenya membuatnya semakin ingin dimasuki.

Otak Sehun bekerja lebih keras. Dia bingung, haruskah dia melakukannya?

Dan akhirnyaㅡ

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

"Hyung! Cepatlah ke rumah Baekhyun! Dia membutuhkanmu! SEKARANG!"

**Pip**

ㅡSehun lebih memilih menghubungi Chanyeol karena dia tak ingin melukai bahkan menyakiti siapapun disini. Dia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya juga hyungnya.

Dia tak ingin merusak segalanya yang sudah berjalan begitu indah -menurutnya-.

Sehun lalu mengeluarkan jarinya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi didalam kamar Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu mengernyit heran.

"Sehunnie kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun polos-bodoh-.

Sehun menggeleng."Aniyo. Aku menyayangimu. Sebentar lagi Chanyeol hyung datang. Semoga lubangmu cepat sembuh. Aku pulang." Katanya datar.

Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya."Ya! Wae geuraeyo?! Neo gwaenchana?"

"Nan gwaenchana, aku baik-baik saja, I'm fine, aku rapopo Baek." -_-

"Jinjjayo?"

Sekali lagi Sehun mengangguk."Ne. Aku pulang."

_Cup_

Sehun mengecup kening Baekhyun singkat lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan saat itu pula Chanyeol datang dengan napas terengah-engah.

"_Oh My God_! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kenapa Baekhyun-ku tidak memakai celana, hah?!" Panik Chanyeol.

"Hyung! Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Jeongmalyo!" Ucap Baekhyun menyakinkan.

"Tapi.. K-kau? Kau-"

"Makanya aku memintamu kemari. Lain kali jangan bermain kasar. Kasihan lubangnya lecet begitu. Tak ku sangka hyungku ternyata ganas juga, ckck." Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun lalu benar-benar pergi.

Chanyeol menggeram dan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun."Neo? Gwaenchana? Apa sakit sekali? Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. A-aku memang bodoh Baek. Mian."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali."Aniyo. Hyung tidak bodoh. Hanya saja hyung mesum sekali hehe."

"Mwoya!" Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun hingga memerah.

"Ya!"

"Kajja kita obati lukamu sayang." Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun menuju ranjangnya.

"Tadi Sehun sudah mengobatinya hyung."

"WHAATTTT?!"

**-HUH-**

"Ya! Kenapa semalam kau tak datang ke pestaku eoh? Jahat!"

Baekhyun baru saja mendudukan dirinya di bangkunya dan sudah disambut dengan ocehan burung Kyungsoo membuat kepalanya pening.

"Semalam aku ketiduran. Mianhae hehe." Baekhyun memasang wajah seimut mungkin.

"Huft. Menyebalkan! Padahal aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada hyungku, dia tampan lho. Siapa tahu kau bisa dekat dengannya dan kita bisa menjadi saudara ipar nantinya.

**PLETAK!**

"Ya! Appo.." Kyungsoo mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau GILA?! Aku sudah punya Chanyeol hyung kau tahu! Dan aku yakin kakakmu itu tak setampan Chanyeol hyung atau Sehun, huh!" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Eeei~ aku lupa hihi. Mianhae." Kyungsoo bergelanyut manja di lengan Baekhyun.

"Issh kau jangan genit!" Baekhyun mendorong kepala Kyungsoo keras.

"Jahat~ " Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Huft."

"Dasar! Duo kacang polong itu mulai lagi." Desah Tao frustasi.

#

"Sehun-ah~ " Seru Luhan yang melihat Sehun baru masuk kedalam kafe tempat mereka janjian kemarin.

"Eoh? Kau sudah lama hyung?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat sudah ada makanan di meja.

"Belum kok, duduklah." Luhan mempersilakan Sehun duduk dihadapannya.

"Gomawo.." Sehun lalu duduk dan memesan bubble tea kesukaannya.

"Ooh iya, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku berikan padamu." Luhan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Apa itu hyung?"

"Igeo~ " Luhan menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna coklat pada Sehun.

"Bukalah." Tambah Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk lalu membuka kota itu dan matanya langsung melebar melihat isi dalam kotak tersebut.

"Ini untukku hyung?" Tanya Sehun berbinar.

Luhan mengangguk antusias."Ne~ kau suka?"

"Suka.. Tapi kenapa kau memberikannya padaku hyung? Aku kan tidak ulang tahun sekarang."

"Hehe sebenarnya itu sebagai ungkapan maafkan padamu karena pernah merusak psp-mu dulu." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Eeei~ itukan sudah lama sekali hyung." Sehun tersenyum simpul.

"Gwaenchana.. Anggap saja itu sebagai kado valentine dariku." Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Ya sudah, gomawo hyung."

"Cheonma.."

Setelah itu mereka menikmati bubble tea dan mengobrol lama sampai sore. Ternyata Luhan termasuk namja yang menyenangkan menurut Sehun.

Awalnya dia ragu untuk menemui Luhan karena ini adalah kali pertamanya dia berbicara akrab selain bersama keluarganya juga Baekhyun. Bahkan mereka membuat janji akan jalan-jalan bersama lagi lain waktu.

Luhan bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Kris yang sedang tidak baik saat ini. Sehun sebenarnya malas menanggapinya namun sebagai sopan santun akhirnya dia mendengarkan semua keluh kesah Luhan.

"Kau sudah punya pacar belum Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan saat mereka tengah berjalan santai di taman.

"Belum." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Ooh iya, Baekhyun itu pacar Chanyeol kan? Anak itu manis sekali, aku sangat menyukainya hehe. Chanyeol beruntung sekali mendapatkan anak semanis dia." Ucap Luhan dengan mata berbinar.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, sahabatnya memang sangat manis dan dia senang mendengar orang lain memuji Baekhyun.

"Ne, dia memang sangat manis dan manja."

"Kapan-kapan aku ingin mengajaknya double date, sepertinya seru. Kau cepatlah mencari pacar jadi kita bisa triple date nanti hehe." Luhan merangkul pundak Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya, tentu saja dengan cara berjinjit.

"Hehe.."

"Eeeii~ kau ini."

Dan perbincangan mereka berakhir karena Sehun mendapat telpon dari Chanyeol untuk segera pulang. Sehun mengantar Luhan pulang terlebih dahulu karena namja itu tidak membawa mobilnya.

#

Baekhyun berjalan riang menuju rumah sahabat juga kekasihnya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Dia tersenyum penuh arti sembari mengamati kotak yang dibawanya.

"Sehunnie pasti suka." Ujarnya ceria.

Sebelum kedua orang tuanya kembali ke Jepang, Baekhyun sempat meminta ijin untuk memberikan hadiah yang diterimanya beberapa hari lalu untuk diberikan pada Sehun.

Namun kedua orang tuanya menolak mentah-mentah lalu dengan cepat mereka membelikan PSP terbaru untuk Baekhyun sebagai hadiah untuk Sehun.

Baekhyun menangis kencang lalu memeluk kedua orang tuanya dan berterima kasih sebanyak yang ia bisa pada mereka.

Dan Baekhyun juga menyiapkan hadiah special untuk kekasihnya. Senyumnya semakin menggembang saat ia sudah berada didepan rumah yang menjadi rumah keduanya itu.

Dengan langkah riang ia melangkah dan memasuki rumah itu kemudian tujuan utamanya adalah menemui kekasihnya terlebih dahulu.

Berhubung kamar Chanyeol ada dibawah jadi dia bisa menghemat waktu tanpa perlu bolak-balik. Dan lagi dia malu jika Sehun sampai tahu apa yang akan dia berikan pada hyungnya itu.

**TOK TOK**

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol karena takut akan mendapat ceramahan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi tentang tata krama dan sopan santun yang akan membuatnya menguap berkali-kali karena suara Chanyeol yang persis ahjusi-ahjusi itu terlalu mendominasi.

"Masuk."

Setelah mendengar suara Chanyeol dari dalam, Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam dengan wajah cerianya. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menatap kekasihnya tak kalah ceria.

"Hyuung~!" Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol manja dan mengusakan hidungnya disana membuat Chanyeol gemas lalu mengusak rambutnya.

"Apa ada eum?" Tanya Chanyeol kalem.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya lalu duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol, manjanya.

"Ini.. Hadiah valentine yeaaahh~!" Seru Baekhyun seraya memberikan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam sakunya.

"Aigoo, gomawoyo Baekkie-ku yang manis." Chanyeol mengecup kedua pipi Baekhyun membuatnya merona karena malu.

"Hihi. Cheonma hyung. Bukalah.. Semoga kau suka hehe."

Chanyeol lalu membuka kotak itu dan matanya berbinar melihat sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari tali dibentuk simpul berwarna merah yang unik disana.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh arti."Gomawo, aku suka kadonya."

"Mian. Aku hanya bisa memberimu itu hyung. Itu buatanku sendiri lho aku belajar dari Kyungsoo seminggu yang lalu hehe." Baekhyun menyengir.

"Jinjjayo? Kau memang daebak Baekkie. Muah." Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun saking gemasnya.

"Hehe.. Kado untukku mana hyung?" Todong Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Aah." Chanyeol tersenyum idiot lalu menurunkan Baekhyun dari pangkuannya dan berjalan menuju meja rias dan mengambil sesuatu disana.

"Igeo.. Bukalah." Ucapnya seraya menyerahkan kotak beludru berwarna merah pada sang pujaan hati.

Baekhyun dengan semangat lalu membuka kotak itu dan ia langsung menangis kencang sembari memeluk Chanyeol erat-erat membuat namja tinggi itu panik bukan main.

"Baek? Kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Chanyeol panik.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh sekali sih Chanyeol hyung! Tentu saja aku suka. Ini indah sekali huwaaa.. Kau melamarku ne? Huwaa aku menyukainya." Heboh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengelus dadanya lega. Dia kira Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Ternyata Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berubah masih saja lebay dan sedikit norak. XD

"Ne. Aku akan menikahimu sebentar lagi Baekhyun sayangku." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sayang.

"Huwa gomawo hyung. I love you.."

"Nado."

Chanyeol lalu memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Baekhyun begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan sekarang mereka memiliki sebuah pengikat untuk hubungan mereka.

Walau tak ada kata-kata atau moment romantis lainnya tapi itu cukup membuat keduanya bahagia.

Baekhyun senang sekali dan dia sudah tak sabar ingin berbagi kebahagiaan ini dengan Kyungsoo dan sahabatnya.

Ah! Baekhyun jadi ingat bahwa dia harus memberikan kado valentine untuk Sehun juga.

"Hyung. Aku ke kamar Sehun dulu ne. Aku ingin memberinya ini hehe." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menggoyangkan kotak berukuran sedang di tangannya.

"Ah, ne. Jangan lama-lama. Aku tunggu di ruang keluarga." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Siap BOSS! Hehe."

_Cup_

Baekhyun mengecup kilat hidung Chanyeol lalu berlari keluar menuju kamar Sehun yang ada di lantai 2. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Hhh.. Seleraku."

**-HUH-**

"Sehunnie~! Lihat! Lihat! Chanyeol hyung memberikan ini padaku! Kyaaaaa~ senangnya!" Baekhyun memamerkan jari manis di tangan kirinya yang kini terisi cincin couplenya dengan Chanyeol setelah sampai di kamar Sehun.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan kembali membaca komiknya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena tak mendapat tanggapan sama sekali dari sahabatnya. Padahalkan dia sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Sehun! Kau kenapa mengabaikanku sih." Baekhyun melempar komik Sehun ke lantai membuat si empunya mendesah kasar dan menatap si pelaku tajam.

"WAE? WAE? WAE BAEKHYUN-AH WAE?!" Tanya Sehun dengan nada yang tidak santai sama sekali.

"Aku bahagia tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apapun padaku." Jawab Baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Aigoo.." Sehun berdiri dari duduknya lalu berkacak pinggang dihadapan Baekhyun."Ne. Chukkaeyo!" Katanya tidak ikhlas.

"Sudah kan?"

Baekhyun ingin rasanya merobek mulut menyebalkan Sehun saat ini kalau tidak ingat dia adalah sahabatnya dan juga dia harus memberikan kado untuknya.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali sih." Baekhyun mendongak dan memasang wajah jeleknya.

"Mian. Aku sedang dalam mood buruk." Sehun mengacak surai Baekhyun dan tersenyum simpul.

"Gwaenchana. Aku hanya ingin member-"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menariknya tergeletak di ranjang Sehun.

"Hm.. Sehunnie. Itu apa?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya menunjuk benda itu menggunakan tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan kadonya dibelakang tubuhnya.

Sehun mengikuti arah tunjuk Baekhyun lalu ber-Oh ria."Itu pemberian Luhan hyung tadi sore." Jawabnya santai.

**DEG**

"Aah~"

Tiba-tiba wajah Baekhyun berubah sendu. Dia meremas kotak kado yang dia pegang dibelakang badannya kuat-kuat.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, entah kenapa dia merasa sedih padahal harusnya dia senang Sehun bisa mendapatkan kado sebagus itu.

Tapi Baekhyun berharap itu adalah pemberiannya bukan dari orang lain. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya dan itu membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Baek? Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Eoh?" Baekhyun tersenyum paksa lalu menghapus kasar airmatanya dengan tangan kirinya."Eobseoyo hehe." Jawabnya kaku.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu pandangannya mulai menyelidik dan ia baru sadar jika sedari tadi ada yang disembunyikan Baekhyun dibalik badannya.

"Baek. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dibalik badanmu, eoh?" Tanya Sehun.

"Eobseoyo. Aku keluar dulu ne. Chanyeol hyung sudah menungguku." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Baek!"

"Eobseo."

"Baek! Perlihatkan padaku!"

"Aniyo. Ini bukan apa-apa." Baekhyun menggeleng membuat Sehun geram sendiri.

Dan akhirnya Sehun menarik paksa tangan yang disembunyikan Baekhyun sedari tadi membuat kotak itu terlepas dan jatuh hingga isinya terlempar keluar dan mata Sehun membelalak melihatnya.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun justru menangis semakin keras karena ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sehun memunggut PSP yang terlempar dari kotak itu dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang menangis seperti anak-anak.

Sehun mencengkram kuat bahu Baekhyun dan mengguncangnya."Baek?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun masih menangis dan menggeleng."Aniyo.. Itu bukan untuk Sehunnie. Bukan hiks hiks."

"Kau marah padaku Baek?' Tanya Sehun tanpa peduli bahwa cengkramannya semakin menguat.

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng dan itu membuat Sehun marah. Lalu dengan kasar Sehun mencium bibir Baekhyun hingga suara isakan Baekhyun teredam.

Baekhyun memukuli dada Sehun brutal namun itu sama sekali tak membuat Sehun mau melepaskan ciumannya. Sehun marah pada dirinya sendiri yang secara tak langsung telah menyakiti sahabatnya.

Walau bagaimanapun dia tahu dengan sangat bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat ini. Karena dia juga merasa sakit di ulu hatinya melihat Baekhyun menangis karena kebodohannya.

_'Mian. Mianhae. Jeongmal. Maafkan kebodohanku Baekhyun-ah.'_

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Huwaaa eotteoyo? Membosankan? Mengecewkan? Menyenangkan? Atau?**

**Berikan semua pendapat Anda tentang FF ini di kotak review hehehe**

**But, saya tidak menerima bash/flame dan sejenisnya.**

**Thankseu ^^ **

**Btw, saya sedang berbunga nih liat moment ChanBaek yang semakin-semakin membuat saya teriak-teriak bahagia lol**

**Pokoknya ChanBaek itu Real dan kalian harus percaya itu hoho sebagai ChanBaek Hardcore saya sangat-sangat bahagiaaaaaa melihat moment mereka yang semakin cetar, YEAH~!**

**CHANBAEK JJANG! CHANBAEK SHIPPER DAEBAK! LOL **

**Haha mian nyepam**

**Annyeong ^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : HUH**** (Hit Your Heart)**

**By : Fdz**

**Pairing : ChanBaek/HunBaek and Other**

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, AU, OOC, Lime, Lemon, NC, Almost PWP, Bahasa Frontal****, Tidak sesuai EYD,**** Penistaan, Humor Gagal, etc.**

**.**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

**DLDR**

**Backsong : Davichi - ****헤어졌다****만났다****(Again)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^ **

"Chagiya, neo gwaenchana? Kenapa lemas sekali eoh?"

Kyungsoo menatap melas sekaligus prihatin pada sahabatnya yang sedari datang tadi hanya menampakan wajah mengenaskan dan minta dipeluk.

"Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan?" Tanya Baekhyun tak semangat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian menggeleng."Tidak juga. Tapi kau sangat jelek haha."

"Si~alan!" Baekhyun menonjok lengan Kyungsoo keras.

"Auuw. Ya! Kau itu kenapa sih? Ada masalah lagi dengan sahabat tapi mesramu itu, eoh?." Kyungsoo memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Kyung?" Mata Baekhyun membulat.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas."Aku sudah hapal luar dalam tubuhmu baby, jadi yeah aku tahu."Katanya dengan nada dibuat-buat.

Baekhyun mendengus."Dasar kau mesum!"

"Aku imut dan sayangnya kau kalah imut dariku." Kyungsoo mulai melantur.

"Terserahmu lah. Apa ada Sehun di bangkunya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sedang tidak ingin diajak menggila, setidaknya tidak hari ini.

Kyungsoo melirik melalui ekor matanya lalu menggeleng."Eobseo. Sekarang ceritalah." Ujarnya.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan membuat Kyungsoo gemas karena itu terlalu lama dan membuang-buang waktu jika hanya ingin bercerita saja.

"Kyung."

"Ne? Wae?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dalam begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Apa aku egois?" Tanyanya sedih.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, masih belum paham karena Baekhyun bercerita setengah-setengah.

"Apa maksudmu? Ceritalah yang jelas dan benar, Okay?!"

"Semalam aku marah pada Sehun karenaㅡAh, aku malu mengatakannya." Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya.

"Mwoya!" Kyungsoo langsung saja menendang kaki meja karena kesal dengan Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak niat sama sekali bercerita padanya.

"Kyung?"

"Hm. Wae Baekhyun wae? Katakan saja, Aigoo~!" Heboh Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Padahal dia sudah akan mulai serius kenapa sahabatnya yang satu ini malahan kumat sih.

"Aku serius Kyung!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Kali ini serius?" Kyungsoo memasang tampang menyebalkan yang siap untuk ditonjok."Geurae. Mulailah." Tambahnya.

Baekhyun berdecak lalu mulai memasang wajah serius."Kyung? Apa kau marah jika ada orang lain memberiku sebuah kado?" Tanyanya.

"_Of Course_. _No_! Kenapa harus marah?" Jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"Masalahnya kado yang orang itu berikan sama persis dengan apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku. Apa kau tidak marah?!" Baekhyun mengingat betapa semalam ia tak bisa tidur hanya memikirkan hal itu.

Kyungsoo nampak berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum lebar."Tidak. Itu hanya sebuah kesamaan yang tak disengaja. Hanya kebetulan semata! Jadi untuk apa aku marah? Karena aku yakin kau akan lebih-lebih menyukai pemberianku bukan?" Katanya mantap.

Baekhyun mencelos mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Kenapa itu sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya semalam. Kenapa juga dia harus marah pada Sehun hanya karena Luhan hyung lebih dulu memberi sahabatnya itu PSP yang bahkan mirip sekali dengan miliknya?

Baekhyun hanya terlalu lama hidup dan bergantung pada Sehun jadi dia sedikit tidak rela jika ada orang lain yang lebih perhatian pada Sehun darinya.

Walau pada kenyataannya dia sama sekali tidak perhatian pada Sehun. Baekhyun hanyalah seonggok manusia egois yang ingin selalu diperhatikan dan dinomor satukan. Dia bahkan tidak punya hak jika memang Sehun lebih memilih orang lain daripada dirinya.

Lagipula dia juga sudah memiliki Chanyeol. Harusnya dia bisa lebih berpikir luas bukan malah mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tak berarti apapun.

"_By the way_. Kapan aku memberimu kado yang sama dengan orang lain Chagiya? Apa waktu aku memberimu celana dalam _Pikachu limited edition_ itu kau juga mendapat dari orang lain? Woah _Daebakida_~!" Ucap Kyungsoo panjang kali lebar kali tinggi dengan wajah polos tanpa dosanya.

**SWINGGZZZZ~ **

Kalo saja Baekhyun tidak ingat sekarang ia dalam mode serius mungkin tinjunya sudah melayang mengenai hidung mancung Kyungsoo yang selalu saja tidak bisa diajak serius barang sedetikpun, menyebalkan.

"_Thankseu_ untuk nasihatmu, bro. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Sebelum aku menjadi gila dan masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa karenamu!" Ucap Baekhyun sarkatis setelah menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dan tersenyum paksa yang ketara sekali.

Kyungsoo mendengus lalu menggibaskan tangannya."Sahabat tapi mesummu tadi keluar bersama Jongin untuk mengambil proposal yang tertinggal di rumah Jongin. So? Kau mau kemana baby?" Kyungsoo mengerlingkan matanya membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya sudah berdiri terpaksa duduk kembali dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam namun kosong.

"Mwo? Sejak kapan duo racun itu akur, heh?!" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya cuek."Hati-hati lho. Jangan-jangan mereka mempunyai hubungan dibelakang kita. Kalau dilihat-lihat mereka cocok juga."

**PLETAK!**

Kyungsoo sontak berdiri dan memegangi kepalanya yang mendapat keplakan gratis dari sahabat nakalnya. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang kemudian berkacak pinggang dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah memelas Kyungsoo.

"DO KYUNGSOO-SSHI! _ARE YOU CRAZY_?! _NEO_ _MICHYEOSSEO_?!"

"_NAN YEPPEUNIE_~! BYUN BAEKHYUN-SSHI." Balas Kyungsoo dengan senyum mautnya.

"DO KYUNGSOO! BYUN BAEKHYUN! JANGAN BERTERIAK-TERIAK DIDALAM KELAS!" Seru Tao selaku ketua kelas -yang tertindas-.

"DIAM KAU PANDA BAWEL!" Pekik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"_OH MY GUCCI_!" Tao memeluk tas guccinya lebay.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas lalu bergoyang pantat mengejek Tao hingga membuat wajah anak itu merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Kemudian mereka kembali duduk dan memasang wajah datar. Mereka selalu puas setelah membuat ketua kelas yang manja itu terlihat menyedihkan, hoho.

"Aku selesaikan di rumah saja kalau begitu." Ujar Baekhyun pasrah.

Kyungsoo manggut-manggut lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan memutar lagu _'Growl'_ dari boyband kesukaannya dan juga Baekhyun, **EXO**.

"_Yo~ Okay~ Sexy~~__ huu.._"

Kyungsoo mengikuti lagu dengan suka cita mengabaikan Baekhyun yang memandangnya datar ralat MALAS.

"_Neo hokshi molla gyeonggo haneunde... (Jaldeureo) Jigeum wiheomhae (So dangerous)_!"

"_Jakku nareul jageug hajima... nado nal molla~_"

"_Summi jakku meotneunda__ㅡ__Aa_"

"Kyung, suaramu sangat false dan itu membuatku sakit telinga." Interupsi Baekhyun yang melihat sahabatnya itu sangat-sangat tidak tahu keadaan.

Untung saja saat ini kelas sedang kosong karena semua guru sedang rapat untuk membahas ujian kenaikan kelas yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi.

"Aigoo, ini namanya menikmati hidup. Kau tahu?" Balas Kyungsoo kesal.

"Tapi aku sedang sedih. Kau harusnya menghiburku." Sunggut Baekhyun.

"Kenapa sih hidupmu selalu saja dipenuhi dengan masalah-masalah tak bermutu dan berkaitan dengan si tampan itu? Ah~ jinjja!" Kyungsoo mendramatisir.

"Lebay." Baekhyun menunjul kening Kyungsoo.

"Hehe. Baiklah, karena aku adalah sahabat yang baik. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin? Aku akan mentraktirmu apapun yang kau mau, Okok?" Kyungsoo menaik turunkan alisnya.

Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar."Jeongmalyo?" Tanyanya semangat.

"Hm. Tentu saja!" Jawab Kyungsoo angkuh.

"Yehet! Kajja! Kajja!" Baekhyun langsung merangkul lengan Kyungsoo manja.

_'Untung tadi aku sempat mengambil dompet Jongin sebelum dia pergi, hihi. Ayo kita makan sepuasanya Baekhyun-ah. Yeaaah~!'_

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar."KAJJA!"

-HUH-

"Hun, kau dan Baekhyun itu pacaran yah?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya.

Mereka baru saja kembali dari rumah Jongin untuk mengambil proposal yang tertinggal. Jongin adalah ketua tim basket sedangkan Sehun wakilnya jadi apapun yang terjadi itu akan menjadi tanggung jawab mereka.

"Bukan." Jawab Sehun Singkat padat dan jelas.

"Jinjjayo? Aku kira kalian pacaran. Padahal kalian itu serasi sekali lho.." Ucap Jongin memanasi.

"Hn. Dia sahabatku." Sehun tersenyum tipis."Dan kekasih hyungku." Lanjutnya.

Jongin mendesah pendek entah karena apa."Aish, tidak asyik sekali sih."

"Ah, kau dekat dengan Luhan hyung ya?" Tanya Jongin saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Sehun balik.

"Luhan hyung itu kakak sepupuku hehe." Jawab Jongin dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ooh."

"Hei, kalau ditanya itu jawablah dengan benar!" Kesal Jongin.

"Iya. Tapi tidak."

"Mwoya!" Jongin memukul bahu Sehun keras.

"Aku hanya mengenalnya saja dan sempat jalan-jalan kemarin. Wae?" Tanya Sehun yang sebenarnya malas sekali.

"Sepertinya Luhan hyung menyukaimu." Celetuk Jongin.

Sehun sontak berhenti dan itu membuat Jongin ikutan berhenti juga dan menatap namja yang kulitnya membuat dirinya iri itu penuh tanya.

"Wae?"

"Dia sudah punya pacar dan menyukaiku? Yang benar!" Jawab Sehun dengan decakan yang ketara.

"Santai Bro. Ku rasa itu tidak ada salahnya. Lagipula Luhan hyung dan Kris sudah putus semalam. Aku melihat sendiri Luhan hyung melempar Kris dengan celana dalam bermotif Panda. Aigoo, itu menjijikan! Dan dari yang ku dengar sih si Kris itu selingkuh. Dasar namja tidak setia ingin rasanya aku membantingnya lalu menginjak-injak badannya kemudian ku buang ke pinggir jalan. Sayangnya dia terlalu tinggi dan yeah aku tidak sekejam itu haha." Ucap Jongin menggebu dan panjang melebihi panjangnnya sungai Nil di Afrika sana.-_-

Sehun sweetdrop dan tak berniat sama sekali membalas ucapan Jongin yang berlebihan itu.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Katanya santai.

"_WHAT THE_ㅡ?!"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli lalu berbelok karena ia sudah tak tahan ingin segera mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak nyaman sedari tadi. Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan lalu berjalan menuju ruang khusus klub basket.

#

"Cukup Lu. Kau sudah mabuk!" Chen berdecak kesal melihat sahabatnya sama sekali tak mengindahkan ucapannya.

"Haha aku belum mabuk hik.. Dasar namja brengsek! Setelah ia menyetubuhiku berkali-kali hingga pantatku melar dengan seenak burungnya hik.. Dia meninggalkanku dan berselingkuh dengan orang lain.. Hik.. _Nappeun Nom_! hik.. Haha!" Rancau Luhan tak jelas.

Chen menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi Luhan kalau sudah mabuk begini. Dengan kesal ia merogoh ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Chanyeol datang dengan wajah merah setelah berlarian karena mobilnya mogok. Untung saja tidak terlalu jauh dari Club Chen.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Kenapa lagi anak ini hah?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Chen dengan napas yang masih belum stabil.

"Dia datang kemari dan minum banyak lalu mabuk dan merancau tak jelas." Jawab Chen kesal.

"Ck! Kenapa kau tak menghubungi pacarnya saja sih? Aku ada rapat tadi, kau tahu?!"

"Dia mabuk karena MANTAN-nya itu. Mana mungkin aku menghubunginya. Yang ada Luhan bisa diperkosa olehnya." Chen memberikan Chanyeol segelas wine karena disana tak ada air putih.

"Mwo? Mantan? Dia sudah putus dengan tiang jemuran itu?!" Tanya Chanyeol dengan matanya yang membulat.

"Hm."

"Hik.. Eoh? Chanyeol? Hik.. Haha.. Kenapa kau disini eoh? Hik.. Hik.. Kau ta-hu? Aku sudah putus dengan Kris yeaah! Dan aku bisa mendekati adikmu yang tampan itu hik.. Hik.. Ah, Sehun tampan sekali hik.. Hehe." Luhan merangkul Chanyeol dan tersenyum aneh sekali.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan lalu menunjul kepala Luhan yang lemas hingga kepalanya mendongak dan ia kembali tersenyum lebar -aneh- dengan mulut yang mengangga tak jelas.

"Rubah dulu perilakumu baru ku ijinkan kau mendekati adikku Luhan!" Ucap Chanyeol tajam.

"Kau bawa dia pulang saja. Aku malas kalau sampai dia mengganggu ketenangan pelangganku." Ujar Chen pada Chanyeol, memaksa!

"Ck, baiklah!"

Chanyeol lalu memapah Luhan yang tak bisa diam dan menyeret namja itu keluar. Chen mendahului mereka dan menyetop Taxi yang kebetulan lewat depan Clubnya.

"Thanks Yeol!" Ucap Chen dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ini malapetaka!"

"HAHA.."

-HUH-

"Sehunnie.."

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah saat sahabat yang ditunggunya sejak 2 jam yang lalu akhirnya datang juga. Tadi sepulang sekolah ia segera bergegas menuju rumah sahabatnya itu untuk meminta maaf. Namun ternyata Sehun belum pulang, jadinya ia dengan tampang bosan menunggu di ruang keluarga sambil menonton TV.

Dia ingin menelpon Chanyeol tapi takut mengganggu dan berakhir dengan diceramahi panjang lebar, dia malas mendengarnya.

"Eoh? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Sehun cengo.

Baekhyun mendengus lalu melempar Sehun dengan bantal sofa yang ada disampingnya.

"Mwoya! Bukankah setiap hari aku disini!" Katanya kesal.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu menyengir lebar."Aku kira kau masih marah soal semalam."

Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun hingga membuat namja itu terduduk disebelahnya.

"Mian. Sehunnie maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku marah padamu. A-aku minta maaf." Kata Baekhyun penuh penyesalan.

Sehun tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk kemudian memeluk sahabat mungilnya itu erat-erat.

"Maafkan aku juga. Semalam aku bersikap kasar padamu." Ucap Sehun lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Dan kau tahu? Tamparanmu masih terasa sampai sekarang. Ini sakit sekali." Lanjutnya mendramatisir seraya mengelus pipi kanannya yang mendapat tamparan gratis dari Baekhyun semalam karena ia tak kunjung melepas ciuman kasarnya.

Baekhyun mencibir."Salahmu sendiri! Kau membuatku sesak napas babo!"

"Itu karena kau membuatku kesal!" Jawab Sehun sedikit ketus.

Baekhyun melotot."Mwonde?!"

"Hehe aniya."

"Huh." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aigoo, kita baru saja baikan dan kau sudah memulai lagi?" Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Baekhyun langsung menghadap Sehun dan memasang wajah jeleknya kemudian memeluk sahabatnya erat.

"Huwaaa. Aku tidak mau bertengkar dengan Sehunnie lagi. Pokoknya ini terakhir kalinya kita seperti ini." Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas.

"Janji?!" Tanyanya dengan jari kelingking yang dijulurkan didepan wajah Sehun.

"Janji." Jawab Sehun lalu menautkan kelingkingnya dengan Baekhyun.

Mereka tersenyum bahagia lalu kembali berpelukan dan Baekhyun dengan iseng mengigiti lengan kemeja sahabatnya. Membuat Sehun meringis tak jelas.

"Sehunnie.. Ada lagu yang cocok untuk kita berdua lho." Kata Baekhyun sumringah lalu kembali duduk dengan benar.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya."Apah?"

"Aku nyanyikan yah?" Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut.

Sehun gemas sendiri lalu segera mengangguk."Hn."

_Hey, no, no, no, Oh~_

_Urin heeojyeotda mannatda_

_(We break up then make up)_

_Dasi heeojyeotda mannatda_

_(Then we break up again and make up)_

_Jigyeopge ssaugo tto mannatda_

_(We fight then we make up)_

_Maeilmada banbokdoeneun i sigandeul_

_(Repeating every single day)_

_Urin heeojyeotda mannatda_

_(We break up then make up)_

_Dasi heeojyeotda mannatda_

_(Then we break up again and make up)_

_Jigyeopge ssaugo tto mannatda_

_(We fight then we make up)_

_Seoroege jogeumssik jichyeogayo Babe_

_(Getting tired of each other little by little babe)_

"Done~!" Kata Baekhyun dengan wajah super cerianya.

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya."Eoh? Hanya begitu saja?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias."Ne. Cocok bukan untuk kita? Hehe."

"Iya sih."

Baekhyun mendengus lalu menarik ujung seragam Sehun membuat namja tampan itu mengernyit tak paham.

"Wae?"

"Sehunnie, temani aku ke apartemen Kyungsoo yah? Ada yang ingin aku ambil disana.. _Pleaseh_~!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes yang menggemaskan.

_Fiuh~ _

Sehun bisa mati muda karena serangan jantung mendadak setiap kali melihat wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Dia tidak pernah memiliki perasaan lebih selain sayang. Ini murni karena dia begitu mengagumi wajah imut sahabatnya.

"Baiklah."

"YEHET! Sehunnie memang yang terbaik!" Girang Baekhyun lalu memeluk sahabatnya erat-erat dan menciumi wajah Sehun bertubi-tubi setelahnya.

"Hei, hei kalau Chanyeol hyung tahu kau menciumiku brutal begitu bisa-bisa kepalaku dipenggal olehnya, kau tahu?!" Sehun menatap datar Baekhyun yang malahan nyengir tidak jelas.

"Gwaenchana. Chanyeol hyung tidak akan marah kok." Katanya enteng.

Sehun membulatkan mulutnya kemudian tersenyum mengejek."Jangan sok tahu!" Katanya ketus.

"Jinjjayo! Soalnya Chanyeol pernah melihatmu menciumku dulu. Dan ku bilang saja kalau kau memang sering menciumku. Dan Chanyeol hyung bilang _'aku akan memotong pisangnya jika dia berani menciummu lagi!'_ Itu kenapa sekarang biar aku saja yang menciummu. Jadinya kan Chanyeol hyung tidak mungkin memotong pisangku, hihi.." Jawab Baekhyun kelewat santai.

"_WHAT_?!" Sehun terkapar dengan tidak elitnya.-_-

-HUH-

Setelah menunggu Sehun selesai mandi dan merapikan diri yang memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit akhirnya kini kedua makhluk yang mengaku sahabat itu telah berada disebuah apartement mewah di kawasan _Cheongdam-dong_.

Baekhyun ingin mengambil buku sejarahnya yang tak sengaja terbawa oleh Kyungsoo saat mereka tengah asyik tiduran di perpusatakaan tadi siang. Dia tak mau mengambil resiko mendapat nilai dibawah standar lagi hanya karena tidak belajar dan merangkum pelajaran yang seharusnya dia lakukan lima hari yang lalu.

"Temanmu itu kaya juga yah. Dia bahkan tinggal di apartemen semewah ini." Kata Sehun saat mereka berada didalam lift menuju lantai 12 tempat dimana kamar Kyungsoo berada.

"Hm. Dia kan memang kaya. Tadi saja aku ditraktir makan sepuasnya oleh Kyungsoo hehe." Jawab Baekhyun senang. Tidak tahu saja kalau Kyungsoo menggunakan uang Jongin untuk membayar semua makanan mereka tadi.

"Ooh."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban super menyebalkan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

**TRING**

Pintu lift terbuka dan kedua anak itu lalu keluar dan mencari kamar bernomor 14. Baekhyun celingukan ke kiri dan kanan sementara Sehun berjalan santai dibelakangnya.

Tak lama mata Baekhyun berbinar dan dia langsung berbalik dengan tangan melambai pada Sehun agar segera berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"Sehunnie! Ini kamarnya!" Seru Baekhyun riang.

"Hn." Jawab Sehun cuek.

Baekhyun mendengus dan mengabaikan Sehun yang malah asyik bermain ponsel. Ia lalu memencet bel yang berada disebelah kanan pintu dengan tidak sabaran.

Tak lama pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seonggok manusia berwarna gelap ralat hitam ah Tan mungkin lebih baik dengan rambut acak-acakan dan bertelanjang dada! BERTELANJANG DADA! Dan Baekhyun langsung menjerit histeris hingga membuat ponsel Sehun jatuh ke lantai saking kagetnya dia.

"AAAAAAAAA~ KIM JONGIN MESUM! DIMANA BAJUMU, BABO!"

Jongin mengorek kupingnya yang terasa berdengung lalu menatap kedua manusia itu datar. Sehun berdecak kesal setelah mengambil ponselnya yang sedikit lecet karena terbentur lantai barusan.

"Siapa yang datang Jongin?" Tanya seseorang dari arah dalam.

Baekhyun tahu dan sangat hapal. Itu adalah suara Kyungsoo! Tanpa babibu dia menerobos tubuh Jongin hingga membuat namja itu hampir jatuh terhuyung.

Dan sekali lagi pekikan cetar Baekhyun membahana didalam apartemen Kyungsoo hingga membuat kedua namja yang berdiri diambang pintu hanya bisa mengelus dada mereka.

"OH MY GOD! DO KYUNGSOO KAU TELANJANG DIDEPAN MATAKU?! DAN AKU MELIHAT PISANGMU! OH MY! KENAPA BESAR?!"

#

"Sialan! Dasar pasangan mesum! Ini masih siang dan heol, mereka sudah bercinta bahkan sampai membuat kamar Kyungsoo seperti kapal pecah. _Oh My_! Aku bahkan melihat pisang Kyungsoo. Ah, eotteokhae?!" Rancau Baekhyun tidak jelas sepanjang jalan menuju basement tempat dimana motor Sehun terparkir.

Sehun menyumpal telinganya dengan headset putih kesayangannya. Dia hanya tak ingin membuat telinganya rusak setiap kali mendengar pekikan Baekhyun yang tak bisa dibilang enak didengar itu.

"Kalau saja bukan karena buku sejarah sialan ini. Tak sudi aku kesini. Argh! Sial! Sial!"

**DEG**

Baekhyun berhenti mendadak hingga Sehun yang berada dibelakangnya menabrak punggung kecilnya. Sehun sontak menoleh pada sahabatnya dan mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun.

**DEG**

Disana dengan jelas Sehun dapat melihat hyungnya, Chanyeol sedang berpelukan dengan Luhan dan namja yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol itu memeluk leher hyungnya posesif. Sehun dapat merasakan bahu Baekhyun bergetar.

Secepat kilat Sehun meraih tubuh ringkih itu dan memeluknya hingga kepala Baekhyun terbenam di dada bidangnya. Dan saat itu pandangan Sehun beradu dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya sedangkan Sehun menatapnya dingin.

Sehun pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri siapapun yang menyakiti hati sahabatnya tak akan pernah dia maafkan walaupun itu adalah hyungnya sendiri!

Baekhyun terisak dan itu semakin membuat Sehun marah. Dia ingin sekali menghampiri kakaknya dan menghajarnya karena sudah berani membuat sahabatnya bersedih, namun jauh daripada itu Baekhyun lebih penting jadi dia memilih membawa Baekhyun pergi dan akan menyelesaikan masalahnya nanti saat mereka di rumah. Dia butuh penjelasan atas semua ini!

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Haha Annyeong ^^ **

**Mian ya kalo chapter yang ini maksa banget dan ceritanya semakin jauh kemana-mana lol**

**Aku seneng banget deh buat konflik di akhir cerita soalnya itu bikin tegang (walau sebenarnya biasa aja) haha**

**Gimana? Sudah pada paham kan? Gimana perasaan Sehun ke Baekhyun? Sehun sayang Baekhyun sebagai sahabat lhoo...**

**Dan soal HunBaek yang kepergok Yeol pas ciuman? Rasanya gausah aja deh haha**

**Kan diawal chapter udah aku jelasin kalo Chanyeol udah pernah liat Hun nyium pipi Baek diwallpaper hapenya Baek toh? (Alasannya sih aku malas terlalu mendetail dalam segala hal karena aku lebih suka hal yang menyeluruh dan tidak membuang waktu) hehe**

**Okelah ini aja cuap-cuapnya kalo masih belum paham juga? Wassalam deh yah hahaha**

**Sekali lagi maaf-maaf bangeet kalo chapter ini membosankan! **

**Chapter depan ada NC LOH *langsung sumringah* lol**

**Hayooo ingin NC-ANnya siapa?!**

**Tapi Jangan lupa reviewnya yah... Sankyu ^^**

**.**

**Credit : EXO - Growl ; Davichi - Again**


	8. Chapter 8 Part A

**Title : HUH**** (Hit Your Heart)**

**By : Fdz**

**Pairing : ChanBaek/HunBaek and Other**

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, AU, OOC, Lime, Lemon, NC, Almost PWP, Bahasa Frontal****, Tidak sesuai EYD,**** Penistaan, Humor Gagal, etc.**

**.**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

**DLDR**

**Backsong : Davichi - ****헤어졌다****만났다****(Again)**** ; Block B - Very Good**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^ **

Chanyeol menggerutu sepanjang perjalanannya mengantar Luhan. Anak itu tak bisa diam barang sedetik saja. Kerjaannya hanya merancau hal-hal tak jelas dan juga tak bermutu.

Ingin sekali Chanyeol menjambak atau jika dia memang benar-benar tega ingin rasanya ia mencabik-cabik Luhan agar anak itu segera sadar. Belum lagi sejak tadi dia merasa ngeri dengan supir Taxi yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan karena kumis tebalnya itu.

Oh Chanyeol merasa hari ini adalah hari tersialnya. Padahal dia ada janji kencan dengan Baekhyun-nya nanti malam dan sekarang ia terjebak bersama Luhan yang sialnya sedang mabuk dan sangat merepotkan!

"Haha Kris Babo! Dia benar-benar babo hik.. Beraninya dia selingkuh didepanku! Hiks.. Apa sih kurangnya aku ini? Semua juga tahu aku ini sangat cantik, manis dan juga imut. Bahkan tubuhku ini sangat sexy... Haha pantatku bahkan semakin terlihat indah sekarang hiks.. Bodohnya dia kenapa tega meninggalku setelah dia puas memasuki lubangku hingga melar hueeeeh aku membencimu Kris! Hiks.. Hiks.."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas dan perutnya terasa sangat mual mendengar rancauan Luhan. Sungguh! Itu sangat tidak berkelas!

Kalau tidak ingat dia adalah sahabatnya sendiri sudah dipastikan Chanyeol akan melempar Luhan dari Taxi detik ini juga! Yang benar saja anak itu kalau sudah mabuk benar-benar tidak sadar dengan ucapannnya. Ckck

"Hiks.. Chanyeol-ah! Kau harus tahu namja bodoh itu selingkuh dengan anak sekolahan haha... Sialan sekali dia kenapa juga harus dengan yang lebih muda dariku, eoh? Haha.. Padahal setiap saat aku selalu membuka lebar pahaku untuknya. Tapi apa yang ku dapat? Dia mencampakanku! Dia mengkhianatiku! Hiks.. Hiks. Aku patah hati! Huwaaaaa!"

Luhan memukuli dada Chanyeol brutal bahkan anak itu menangis sambil tertawa. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar sakit hati atau mungkin saja sudah gila? Malang sekali sih nasibmu Luhan, batin Chanyeol.

Kalau sudah begini ingin rasanya Chanyeol membanting namja bernama Kris itu setidaknya menonjok wajahnya yang SOK COOL itu dengan tinjuannya!

Beraninya dia menyakiti sahabatnya sejak SMA ini. Walau Luhan itu terkesan seperti namja murahan -saat bersama Kris- tapi bagaimanapun juga dia adalah sahabatnya. Dan dia punya kewajiban untuk membelanya.

"Chanyeol! Carikan pisang untukku, eoh? Lubangku butuh sesuatu agar aku tidak gila haha... Apa yang aku katakan? Haha kau jangan dengarkan ucapanku tadi yah. Aku sedang tidak sehat! Haha.. Aku ini kenapa sih. Luhan babo haha.."

Luhan memang sepertinya sudah gila! Omongannya sudah sangat melantur kemana-mana. _DEMI PANTAT LUHAN YANG KATANYA SUDAH MELAR!_ Chanyeol ingin muntah sekarang juga! Kalau bisa dia ingin muntah di wajah supir Taxi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari kaca spionnya.

Dia sungguh tak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Belum lagi Luhan yang tak bisa diam dalam duduknya. Dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang mulai nakal meraba-raba dada Chanyeol.

DEMI APA! Pisang rajanya kini berdiri tegang hanya karena belaian LUHAN? _WHAT THE_?!

Oh Chanyeol butuh Baekhyun-nya SEKARANG JUGA! Dia tak mungkin memperkosa Luhan, bukan? Atau kalau dia tidak waras mungkin saja dia akan memperkosa supir Taxi itu?

_Hell_, melihat wajahnya saja dia sudah ngeri apalagi jika dia melakukan 'ITU' pada namja jadian-jadian -Chanyeol selalu ngeri dengan namja berkumis sejak kecil- yang menyeramkan itu.

Akhirnya Chanyeol mendorong paksa kepala Luhan yang sedari tadi nyaman di ceruk lehernya hingga membuat namja itu mengerang karena kepalanya membentur kaca.

Chanyeol mengelus dadanya dan membuang napasnya kasar. Diraihnya ponsel dari saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang.

_"Hyung!"_ Terdengar suara ceria dari seberang sana.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Baekhyun-nya memang selalu bersemangat dan itu membuatnya semakin menyayangi anak itu."Ne. Kau sedang apa sayang?" Ucapnya lembut.

_"Aaah. Aku sedang di apartemen Kyungsoo hyung hehe."_

"Kyungsoo?"

_"Ya! Kau tidak pikun bukan? Kyungsoo sahabatku!"_

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya lalu tertawa pelan."Haha. Ne ne mian aku hanya tidak ingat."

_"Babo! Sama saja!"_

Chanyeol mendelik."Mwo?"

_"Hehehe aniyo. Hyung dimana, eoh? Nanti malam jadi kan?"_

"Hn. Tunggu aku di rumah ne. Sepertinya aku akan sedikit terlambat. Ada rapat mendadak dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Gwaenchana?"

_"Heum. Gwaenchanayo hyung. Aku akan menunggumu di rumah hehe."_

"Ok cantik. Hyung tutup dulu telponnya." Ucap Chanyeol karena melihat Luhan semakin mengkhawatirkan.

_"Ah, ne hyung. Saranghaeyoooo.."_

"Nado saranghae muah."

_"Muaaaaahhh..."_

Chanyeol lalu memutus sambungan telepon dan menoleh pada Luhan yang seperti anak kucing. Dia membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali pada kaca jendela dan itu sangat mengenaskan.

Dengan sangat tidak lembut Chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan hingga membuat namja itu menghambur dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Taxi yang ditumpanginya akhirnya sampai juga di apartemen Luhan. Chanyeol menghela napas lega lalu menoleh pada Luhan yang justru menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukannya.

Luhan baru saja tertidur beberapa menit yang lalu dan Chanyeol tak tega untuk membangunkan namja itu. Akhirnya setelah membayar ongkos Taxi dengan wajah yang sedikit ngeri saat melihat supir berkumis itu Chanyeol keluar dari Taxi dan memapah Luhan menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol tak mungkin menggendong Luhan bukan? Selain karena berat dia juga malas sekali. Masih untung dia mau repot-repot mengantarnya.

Sesampainya di lobby, Chanyeol semakin kerepotan karena Luhan ternyata sangat susah untuk diam padahal saat ini namja itu sedang TIDUR! Sekali lagi kalau tidak ingat bahwa Luhan adalah SAHABAT-nya sudah dipastikan namja itu akan ditendang jauh-jauh oleh Chanyeol. Benar-benar MEREPOTKAN!

"Kalau saja bukan karena buku sejarah sialan ini. Tak sudi aku kesini. Argh! Sial! Sial!"

_DEG_

Seketika itu juga Chanyeol membeku ditempatnya. Dengan sangat jelas matanya melihat seseorang yang baru saja dia hubungi berada tak kurang lebih sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang dan menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

Demi apa pun Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai kekasih hatinya itu terluka karena dirinya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terhenyak adalah saat dengan cepatnya Sehun merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu dan Chanyeol dapat melihat kilatan kemarahan juga kebencian yang terpancar dari mata adiknya. Apa pun itu Chanyeol tak akan pernah membiarkan kesalahpahaman ini berlarut.

Karena dia sangat tidak ingin kehilangan kekasih hatinya juga adik tersayangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya." Ucap Chanyeol penuh kekhawatiran.

Setelah mengantar Luhan sampai didalam apartemennya dia langsung bergegas pulang dan menemui Baekhyun yang kini menangis sesegukan didalam pelukan Sehun! Kalo tidak ingat sedang dalam masa genting begini sudah pasti Chanyeol akan menyeret Baekhyun dan membawanya jauh-jauh. Melihatnya berpelukan dengan Sehun benar-benar membuat dadanya sesak.

"Hiks.. Kau berbohong padaku hyung hiks.." Ucap Baekhyun terisak. Namun ia sama sekali tak mau melihat wajah Chanyeol. Dia merasa dikecewakan.

"Mian tapi sungguh aku dan Luhan tak ada hubungan apa pun." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Cih." Sehun berdecih lalu melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun kemudian berdiri menghampiri hyungnya yang kini menatapnya datar. Namun ketara sekali kalau namja itu sangat gelisah.

"Hyung kau sudah membuat Baekhyun menangis karena perbuatan bodohmu itu. Dan apa maksudmu berpelukan dengan Luhan, hah? Kau punya hubungan apa dengannya? Jangan bilang kau selingkuh dengannya!" Tuduh Sehun tanpa pikir panjang.

"Aku tidak punya hubungan apa pun dengannya! Kami hanya bersahabat!" Tegas Chanyeol.

Matanya kini beralih pada Baekhyun yang masih menangis dan memeluk guling Sehun. Melihatnya seperti itu membuat Chanyeol ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding saja.

Dia benar-benar tidak tega..

Baekhyun mendongak dan pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol."Hiks.. Hyung bohong! Hyung bilang ada rapat mendadak dan hyung tidak bisa meninggalkannya hiks.. Tapi kenapa tadi aku melihatmu sedang berpelukan dengan Luhan hyung, eoh? Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi hyung? A-apa aku sudah tidak menarik lagi untukmu? Hiks.. Hueeeeehhh.." Tangisan Baekhyun pecah karena pemikirannya sendiri. Sungguh dia sangat sedih sekarang.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat namun dihalangi oleh Sehun. Sepertinya namja itu tak mengijinkan hyungnya untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Saking kesalnya, Chanyeol lalu mendorong Sehun hingga membuatnya terjungkang dengan tidak elitnya ke lantai.

Chanyeol lalu membuang guling yang dipeluk Baekhyun yang sialnya lagi tepat mengenai wajah tampan Sehun. _Sumpah demi pisang raja miliknya yang ereksi setelah melihat film gay semalam!_ Hyungnya benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun!

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dan membawa namja mungil itu pergi dari kamar Sehun dengan langkah tergesa. Sehun mengumpat karena kebodohannya sendiri.

"_SHIT_!"

"Hiks. Aku mau dibawa kemana? Hiks.. Hiks."

Chanyeol tak menjawab dia hanya terus membawa Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga dan berakhir dengan mendorong Baekhyun ke ranjangnya setelah dia berhasil membawa anak itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mengunci pintu kamar dan membuang kuncinya asal.

Baekhyun bergerak mundur hingga punggungnya membentur kepala ranjang. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya takut.

Chanyeol melepas dasinya dan membuka dua kancing kemeja teratasnya hingga dada bidangnya sedikit terekpos. Dia juga mengacak rambutnya yang semula rapi menjadi berantakan.

Chanyeol terlihat menggairahkan sekarang! Benar-benar penampilan yang sangat menggoda dan sexy.

"Hiks.. Hyung.." Baekhyun meremas seprai hingga kusut. Dia takut Chanyeol akan memperkosa dirinya.

Chanyeol naik keatas ranjang dan duduk tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Dia menatap namja mungil itu dalam-dalam namun Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya membuat Chanyeol berdecak lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga membuat namja mungil itu masuk dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Mianhae." Bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan masih terisak walau tak separah tadi. Chanyeol melepas dekapannya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun. Takut jika namja itu memalingkan wajahnya, dia pun menangkup kedua pipi chubby Baekhyun hingga kini Baekhyun -terpaksa- juga menatapnya.

"Dengar! Aku dan Luhan tidak punya hubungan apa pun selain sahabat! Dan mian bukan maksudku berbohong padamu.. Aku mengatakan itu karena tak ingin kau khawatir." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Hiks.. Tapi kau berpelukan dengannya hyung! A-aku tidak suka.." Baekhyun menekuk bibirnya tanda bahwa ia sangat sedih saat ini.

"Baek-"

**TOK TOK TOK**

"HYUNG! BAEKHYUN! BUKA PINTUNYA! KALIANㅡAPA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DIDALAM, EOH?! Baekhyun-ah, neo gwaenchana? Chanyeol hyung jangan apa-apa kan BAEKHYUN-KU!"

Chanyeol mengumpat tanpa suara mendengar Sehun menggedor pintunya brutal belum lagi suaranya yang sangat mengganggu itu. Maunya apa anak itu, menyebalkan sekali. Benar-benar tidak tahu situasi.. Dan apa tadi? Baekhyun-ku?! Chanyeol mendecih kesal.

"HYUNG! BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU KU DOBRAK!" Ancam Sehun. Dia panik bukan main, dia hanya tak mau terjadi apa pun dengan Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga mereka bersahabat dan Sehun tak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya termasuk hyungnya sendiri.

"DIAMLAH BABO! KAU MERUSAK SUASANA!" Seru Chanyeol kesal.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan menundukan wajahnya dia bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Aku akan menunggu kalian disini!"

"TERSERAH!"

Setelah itu tak terdengar lagi suara gedoran pintu dan suara _false_ Sehun. Chanyeol kembali menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan menatap namja itu dalam.

"Baekkie sayang. Tadi aku sampai mana?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan bodohnya.-_-

Baekhyun menggeleng lucu."Mollayoong~"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar -idiot- lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya karena bentuknya yang sangat tipis dan terlihat lucu saat sedang mengerucut.

"Hn. Maafkan aku yang tidak romantis ini Baekkie. Tapi percayalah! Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau akan selalu menarik untukku dan kau adalah yang nomor satu bagiku."

"Berarti Luhan hyung yang nomor dua?" Celetuk Baekhyun dengan polos-bodoh-nya.

**BRUGH!**

"Aaauuw! Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun melotot karena dengan kasar Chanyeol mendorong dirinya hingga punggungnya membentur kepala ranjang.

"Berhenti membahas Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan! Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan si pantat melar itu. Kau harus tahu Baekhyun! Yang aku cintai itu kau bukan Luhan atau siapapun itu, Mengerti!?" Pekik Chanyeol tegas.

Baekhyun mengangguk takut. Walau bagaimanapun dia sedikit merasa lega karena Chanyeol benar-benar mencintainya.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kalian berpelukan?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Chanyeol mengelus pipi lembut Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis sekali."Dia mabuk. Dan aku mengantarnya pulang. Puas?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Wae?"

"Kenapa harus kau yang menggantar? Bukankah dia punya Kris hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari memainkan kancing kemeja Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

"Karena Kris adalah penyebab Luhan mabuk! Mereka sudah putus. Kris selingkuh, Luhan patah hati merusuh di Club Chen dan merepotkanku!" Jawab Chanyeol setengah kesal mengingat tadi Chen mengiriminya pesan agar dia membayar minuman yang dihabiskan Luhan, _WTF_?!

"Hoo.. Ne sekarang aku mengerti. Maafkan aku hyung, aku sangat sedih melihatmu bersama namja lain. A-aku cemburu." Pipi Baekhyun merona saat mengatakannya. Dia juga tak menyangka akan menjadi seperti anak kucing jika sedang malu begini.

Chanyeol gemas lalu menciumi wajah Baekhyun bertubi-tubi."Gwaenchana. Tapi sebagai hukuman karena kau telah salah paham padaku. Kau harus merelakan malam ini denganㅡ"

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu mendekati telinga Baekhyun."ㅡberada dibawahku hingga aku puas sayang." Lanjutnya seduktif dan mengulum sensual telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merinding gila menerima rangsangan yang terbilang dadakan ini. Dia meremas kuat kemeja depan Chanyeol dan sedikit melenguh saat Chanyeol mulai menciumi dan mengecupi wajah juga lehernya.

"Aaah hyunghh.. Gelihh emhh..."

Chanyeol semakin bersemangat membaui setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun dengan lidahnya. Dia juga perlahan melepas kaos Baekhyun dan melemparnya asal.

Chanyeol meraba dan mencubit puting Baekhyun yang mulai mengeras. Baekhyun semakin melenguh dan membusungkan dadanya karena merasa geli.

"Ughh hyuung.."

Chanyeol berhenti memainkan puting Baekhyun. Namja itu lalu duduk dan menarik tangan Baekhyun agar namja mungil itu juga duduk.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan alis bertaut."Ada apa hyung? Kenapa berhenti?" Tanyanya -tak tahu- malu.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba gaya baru saja." Jawab Chanyeol enteng.

Baekhyun menelan ludah susah payah."Nde? Gaya yang bagaimana hyung?"

"Lepaskan celanamu dan juga pakaianku sekarang. Setelah itu kau juga akan tahu, sayang.." Chanyeol tersenyum licik.

Baekhyun yang memang sudah setengah bernapsu akhirnya dengan senang hati melepas celana panjang beserta celana dalam merah mudanya -pemberian Kyungsoo- dan melemparnya sembarang.

Setelah itu dia melepas kemeja Chanyeol dengan gerakan pelan membuat Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Ingin bermain-main rupanya."

Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol langsung mencium ganas bibir Baekhyun membuat si empunya kewalahan karena belum siap dengan seragan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Sungguh walau sudah sering bahkan hampir setiap hari ia mencicipi bibir ini entah kenapa rasanya tetap sama, manis dan membuat ketagihan.

"Eemmhhh hyung.. Ahh.."

Baekhyun mendesah saat lidah Chanyeol dengan lihainya membelai rongga-rongga mulutnya. Sungguh itu membuatnya kegelian juga keenakan.

Tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, setelah ia menanggalkan kemejanya -yang dengan susah payah dilepas oleh Baekhyun karena namja itu tak fokus akibat ciumannya- kini ia membelai punggung Baekhyun dengan gerakan seduktif.

Baekhyun mengelinjang tak karuan, antara geli, senang, gelisah, nikmat dan semua perasaan menjadi satu. Tangan Baekhyun tak mau kalah, ia membelai dada bidang Chanyeol lembut membuat si namja tiang tanpa sadar juga melenguh karena geli juga nikmat.

Sementara itu diluar kamar nampak Sehun yang tengah asik bermain game di ponselnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa harus tetap tinggal disana.

Padahal kalau kau tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh kakak dan sahabatmu, mungkin kau akan menggantung dirimu di pohon cabe milik paman Kim -tetangganya yang super gembul dan bawel-.

"Ugh, mereka kenapa lama sekali. Apa sih yang mereka lakukan didalam." Gerutu Sehun tanpa berhenti bermain game tebak gambar di ponselnya. -_-

Kembali lagi kedalam kamar duo mesum yang kini sudah merubah posisi mereka dengan Chanyeol yang duduk ditepi ranjang dan Baekhyun yang berlutut di lantai tengah asik mengemut pisang raja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjambak rambut hitam Baekhyun gemas. Dia merasa melayang hanya karena hangatnya mulut Baekhyun juga lidah namja mungil itu yang seperti melilit batang pisangnya.

"Ooouch Baekh.. Aah terus lebih dalam sayang aaahhh.."

Baekhyun semakin mempercepat kulumannya bahkan hampir membuatnya tersedak. Tentu saja, pisang Chanyeol itu sangat besar jika dibandingkan dengan lolipop stroberi kesukaannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun melepas kulumannya membuat Chanyeol yang sudah terbang melayang ke angkasa harus jatuh terhempas begitu saja ke atas tubuh Baekhyun -maunya- karena Baekhyun yang dengan tidak sopannya melepas kuluman nikmatnya.

"Kenapa dilepas?!" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan puppy eyes-nya membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah.

"Ya! W-wae?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hyung.. Baekkie bosan dan mulutnya juga capek. Rasanya tidak enak ugh. Ayo kita langsung main saja. Lubang Baekkie sudah gatal hyung..." Jawabnya tak tahu malu.

Chanyeol melotot maksimal hingga bola matanya hampir lepas dari tempatnya."MWO? DENGAN SENANG HATI BAEKKIE!" Ucapnya dengan semangat membara. Siapa sih yang akan menolak jika ditawari hal menggiurkan seperti ini. Dan astaga! Lubang Baekhyun itu sangat nikmat dan sempit. Sialan! Hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pisang Chanyeol menjadi semakin tegak. Baekhyun kau harus bertanggung jawab!

"Asiiikkkk!" Baekhyun berdiri lalu melompat-lompat kecil hingga pisangnya bergoyang lucu. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar.

_'Gila! Pisang dan lubangnya sama-sama menggiurkan.'_ Batinnya mesum.

"Ayo hyung! Baekkie harus menungging atau mengangkang? Baekkie siap!"

Astaga! Astaga! Demi celana dalam motif hello kitty Luhan yang pernah dipinjamnya, Chanyeol langsung tegang seketika mendengar ucapan super vulgar -tak tahu malu- dari kekasihnya itu.

Tanpa banyak kata langsung saja Chanyeol mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga membuat namja itu terjungkang ke belakang.

"Aauw. Hyung! Pelan-pelan dong! Pantat Baekkie kan sakit nih." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu membalik Baekhyun hingga menungging seperti saat ia membalik kertas. Edin -_-

Baekhyun hampir saja jantungan kalau saja Chanyeol tak segera menciumi punggungnya.

"Eunghhh hyung gelihhh. Hihi.."

Baekhyun mengeliat seperti cacing kepanasan membuat Chanyeol gemas sendiri. Dihentikannya kegiatn menciumi punggung mulus Baekhyun, ia berjalan menuju nakas dan mengambil sebuah tali berukuran kurang lebih satu meter.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring melihat Baekhyun yang mengintip dirinya melalui celah selangkanganya -ingat! Baekhyun sedang menungging-.

Chanyeol mendekat dan memainkan pisang Baekhyun yang berayun minta diemut (astaga! Merinding).

"Hyung, untuk apa tali itu?" Tanya Baekhyun masih dengan posisi menungging.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia berhenti tepat dibelakang pantat Baekhyun dan dengan nakalnya dia menarik pisang Baekhyun hingga membuat namja mungil itu menjerit.

"AAAAH~! HYUNG SAKIT!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan airmatanya lalu berdiri tegak.

**BRUUGH!**

Sehun tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya -ini yang kedua kalinya dalam hari ini- mendengar Baekhyun berteriak histeris.

"Astaga!"

Sehun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menggedor pintu kamar Chanyeol brutal.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"BAEK-! Kau baik-baik saja? Kau diapakan oleh hyungku, hah?! Baek?!"

**TOK TOK**

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas."YA PARK SEHUN! Kau mengganggu sekali, eoh! Pergilah sebelum kau menyesal!" Seru Chanyeol yang berupa ancaman.

Sehun mencibir lalu menendang pintu kamar Chanyeol keras-keras kemudian dia berjalan dengan langkah kesal menuju kamar.

"Huh, dasar kakak durhaka!" Umpatnya kesal.

"Semoga pantatmu tak cepat melar Baek, sungguh kau sangat sexy saat menari lagu Buble Pop!" Ucap Sehun frustasi sembari mengingat goyangan pantat Baekhyun yang super sexy saat mereka masih SMP dulu. Please-_-

Setelah dirasa si pengganggu sudah pergi Chanyeol lalu mendekati Baekhyun dan nyengir tanpa dosa."Hehe.. Hanya mencoba saja. Rupanya kau tak bisa diajak bermain kasar yah." Katanya ambigu.

Baekhyun memasang wajah bloonnya dan bersedekap."_What the_ maksud hyung? Bermain kasar bagaimana, eoh?"

Chanyeol membelai lengan Baekhyun lembut dan mengecup wajah anak itu berkali-kali."Mari kita coba sayang.." Ucapnya seduktif lalu meraup bibir Baekhyun dalam-dalam.

"Eungh.."

Baekhyun berjinjit dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggiring tubuh mereka hingga ke ranjang dan dengan sangat tidak sabaran ia mendorong Baekhyun hingga anak itu terlentang dengan kedua kaki terbuka lebar menampakkan pisang dan juga lubangnya yang minta segera dimasuki.

_'Gila! Hyung ini kenapa agresif sekali sih. Beda dengan penampilannya seperti biasa. Matilah aku! Huwaa lubangku!'_ Batin Baekhyun galau.

"Kau siap sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara bass sexy-nya itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk sok imut."Heum..."

Chanyeol menyeringai danㅡ

ㅡ_SREETTTT_

.

.

.

.

**(Backsound : BLOCK B - Very Good) WAJIB! HAHA-_-**

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAA! KENAPA KAKI DAN TANGANKU DIIKAT HYUNG!? INI SAKIT~ AH JEBAL! HUEEEHH..."

Baekhyun berteriak sekeras-kerasnya saat Chanyeol dengan dia berperikepisangan(?) Mengikat kedua tangan juga kakinya. Hingga kini ia mirip sekali dengan sapi yang hendak dikuliti.

Demi Pisang Kyungsoo yang ternyata BESAR! Baekhyun ingin menjambak rambut Chanyeol yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat keren saat penuh keringat seperti ini.

"Tenanglah sayang.. Kita akan mencoba cara bercinta yang baru.. Kau pasti akan menyukainya." Chanyeol membelai dada Baekhyun dengan gerakan lambat membuat anak itu mendesah.

"Emmh hyung kenapa harus diikat segala sih?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol melas -bodoh-.

Chanyeol mengecupi setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun dari kening turun ke pipi lalu hidung dan bibir mungil Baekhyun yang akan selalu terasa manis walau sudah ribuan kali Chanyeol menghisapnya.

Chanyeol tak akan pernah puas jika itu adalah Baekhyun. Dia lalu menghentikan ciuman di bibir mungil itu -walau enggan- karena masih banyak tempat di tubuh Baekhyun yang benar-benar menggoda imannya, terutama pisang dan juga lubang menggairahkan milik kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Baekhyun sayang.. Karena ini adalah permainan yang agak ehm kasar heee. Bagaimana kalau kita tidak usah memakai pemanasan, eum?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tangan yang tanpa henti mengelus-elus lubang Baekhyun.

"Aaah... Nanti sakit hyung. Baekkie tidak mauh..ahh."

Chanyeol tersenyum manis (masih bisa lu?)-_- lalu mencubit hidung mancung Baekhyun."Gwaenchana, aku akan menggunakan ini sebagai pelumas sayang." Chanyeol mengangkat sebuah botol berukuran sedang tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cengo."HA? Itu kan madu yang eomma belikan untukku hyung!"

"Hoho apa yang jadi milikmu berarti milikku juga baby~." Jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Baekhyun sweatdrop. Pacarnyanya sangat norak, jebal!

"Ah terserah lah. Lalu untuk apa madu itu hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Dia sudah menunggu selama setengah jam untuk Chanyeol segera memasuki lubangnya. Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Kedua kaki dan tangannya malah diikat belum lagi Chanyeol terlihat sangat menyeㅡmenggoda sekali, ugh Baekhyun sakit gigi memikirkannya.

"Eoh? Tentu sajaㅡ" Chanyeol membuka tutup botol itu lalu memasukan jari telunjuknya kedalam botol hingga jarinya dilumuri madu dan dengan perlahan dia mengarahkan jarinya ke lubang Baekhyun.

_JLEB_

"ㅡuntuk pelumas kita sayang." Lanjutnya menggoda.

"Aaaahhh... Kenapa rasanya hangat dan lengket hyung eemmphh." Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya saat jari Chanyeol mulai bergerak didalam lubangnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai, ternyata Baekhyun memang sangat mudah untuk diajak bermain. Hoho

"Kita mulai saja ya sayang. Pisang hyung sudah tidak tahan." Tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang memang sudah terangsang langsung saja mengangguk sok imut."Eum, masuk kan hyung. Lubang Baekkie juga sudah gatal hihi."

"_With my pleasure Baekpy~._"

Chanyeol lalu menumpah madu itu ke sekitar lubang dan pisang Baekhyun hingga membuat anak nakal itu sedikit mengeliat walau tak bisa sebebas biasanya karena kedua tangan dan kakinya yang diikat.

Baekhyun masih belum paham dengan semua ini deminya! Belum tahu saja kalau si Chanyeol itu pecinta BDSM! HOHO.

"Aku mulai ya sayang..."

Chanyeol menggesekan pisangnya disekitar lubang Baekhyun yang sudah dilumuri madu hingga membuatnya licin. Dan demi burung perkutut(?) Milik ayahnya yang sudah mati 5 tahun lalu Chanyeol bahkan susah untuk menelan ludah melihat lubang Baekhyun yang berkedut.

_Oh My God_! Kalau begini caranya Chanyeol harus segera menikahi Baekhyun supaya ia bisa setiap hari memasuki lubang menggoda itu. Sluuurrpp~

Tangannya juga mengelus pisang Baekhyun yang terasa licin dan lengket oleh madu. Chanyeol benar-benar bisa gila jika tidak segera menghabisi anak ini.

Ini terlalu nikmat jika di abaikan. Oh Baekhyun pisang dan lubangmu kenapa menggiurkan, eoh?

"Hyung! Mwoyaaaaaa~ jangan hanya dilihat. Ayo masuk kan... Ugh, gatal hyung.. Lubang Baekkie gatal." Ucap Baekhyun tak sabaran -tak tahu malu-.

"Jangan teriak yah? Hyung akan melakukannya dalam sekali hentak."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tapi Chanyeol merasa tidak puas, diambilnya bantal yang ada di samping Baekhyun dan tanpa perasaan dia menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan bantal itu.

"Mmmm.. Mmmm... Mmm..." Entah apa yang dibicarakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mana peduli. (sadis lu Yeol!)-_-

Danㅡ

**JLEEB!**

"MMMMPPHAAAAHHHMMPTTH#789/;- *23(!'+ 941789?!',.$" 54#2_- "

ㅡBaekhyun berteriak yang dalam bahasa alien yang tak dimengerti karena mulutnya tersumpal bantal. Chanyeol yang melihat kekasihnya tersiksa bahkan menitikan airmata malahan tersenyum idiot.

"Hehe.. Mian baby~ aku sudah tidak sabar." Katanya santai lalu menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

"Mmmmmm... Mmmmm.. Mmmm.. Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" (LEPASKAN AKU DASAR KEPARAT!)

"Hehe.." Chanyeol kembali tersenyum idiot lalu ia membuang bantal yang menyumpal mulut kecil Baekhyun.

"Huaah.." Baekhyun meraup napas sebanyak-banyaknya lalu menatap Chanyeol sangar.

"NEO! JEONGMAL BABOYA!" Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya dan menggerakan pisangnya didalam lubang Baekhyun lalu tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Aaahhh... Hyunghh..."

Kalau begini bagaimana bisa Baekhyun marah? Sedangkan bermain dengan pisang Chanyeol sungguh menyenangkan..

"Ooouuchh aaahh.. Ahhh.. Disanah hyuunghh Ohhhh nikmaat eummmhhh... Aahh..."

Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengenjot titik sensitif Baekhyun berulang kali. Melihat dan mendengar Baekhyun mendesah meneriakan namanya adalah hal terindah yang Chanyeol sukai.

Saking semangatnya Baekhyun melupakan fakta bahwa kaki dan tangannya masih terikat. Walau begitu dia masih bisa menikmati setiap sodokan Chanyeol dengan penuh gairah.

Bagi Baekhyun apa pun akan dia lakukan untuk Chanyeol, karena dia sangat mencintai namja -idiot- itu. Hei, Byun tidak ingatkah bahwa dulu kau sangat membencinya?

Benci jadi Cinta, heh?! Hoho

"Huwaaaaaa hyuuunghh Baekkie tak tahaaan huwaaaaa...AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Baekhyun klimaks untuk pertama kalinya dengan sperma yang mengalir deras mengotori perutnya juga Chanyeol. Dengan lahap Chanyeol menjilati lelehan sperma yang terasa manis karena bercampur dengan madu itu dan membaginya dengan Baekhyun lewat ciuman panas.

Bercinta dengan Baekhyun tak akan pernah membuatnya puas jika hanya melihat kekasihnya klimaks sekali. Chanyeol akan membuat anak nakal itu benar-benar kepayahan bahkan untuk berjalan saja susah.

Chanyeol memang evil nyehehehe...

Sementara itu Sehun yang kebetulan lewat didepan kamar Chanyeol hanya bisa melirik pisangnya yang malang. Kadang dia berpikir _"kapan aku bisa memasuki lubang seseorang hingga pisangku tak kesepian lagi? Tak apalah kalau pantatnya sudah melar juga."_ Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu Sehun-nim xoxo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**Hueeeeeh joesonghamnida *bow* aku telat sekali updatenya.. Maaf yooo hehe**

**Dan maaf juga karena chapter ini teh sangat-sangat tidak jelas sama sekali. Dan maaf untuk adegan si ChanBaek yang asli ngawur HAHA**

**Tenang! Ini masih PART A Chapter ini belum kelar masih ada NC di PART B hoho ditunggu saja xD**

**Oh iya kalo ada yang ingin kenalan sama Nuna (nama panggilanku) hehe bisa deh buka profil aku...**

**Sekali lagi maaf ya kalo Chapter ini sangat-sangat tidak memuaskan /\'-') saya sudah mencoba sebisanya. Maklumlah saya sudah tua jadi imajinasinya rada suka error LOL**

.

.

**SPECIAL BIG THANKS TO : **

**BYUNBELLA ALIAS BELLA BEYONG MY BEBSEU YANG PALING IMUT SEJAGAD RAYA(?) UNTUK KERAJINANNYA(?) NGEREVIEW FF GAJE BIN ALAY INI SEBANYAK 1K WORDS! DI CHAPTER 7 KEMARIN! WOAH~ DAEBAKIDA! *PROKPROK***

**JINJJA GOMAWOYO BEBEBSEU *KECUPBASAHBERTUBI-TUBI* HEHE**

**YOU ARE THE BESTLAH POKOKNYA SARANGHAE NYEHEHE~**

**HIDUP SINBELL \(^****^)/ *LOH* HAHA **

.

**Dan terima kasih juga salam hangat untuk kawan-kawan aku di grup "CHANBAEK INDONESIA CLUB" love you guys muah muah muah**

**By The Way para readers ada yang nonton konser TLP EXO nanti bulan september gak nih? Kalo iya dan minat bisa ikutan CHANBAEK PROJECT "NO.1 SOULMATE" lho xD**

**Caranya mudah banget follow aja adminnya di twitter :**

** deestoria**

** ChanBaek_IDClub**

**Nanti akan dijelasin sama adminnya gimana caranya gabung dll-nya. Merchandise-nya keren-keren lho dan gak akan nyesel, DIJAMIN PUAS! *promosi* nyehehehehe**

.

**Pokoknya untuk semuanya terima kasih yaaa yang sudah mau baca dan ngereview ff aku.. Buat yang ngefavorite juga ngefollow untuk kalian semua aku ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih. Maaf gabisa nyebutin satu-satu tapi ku harap kalian akan tetep setia sama ff-ff saya yang super gaje dan alay udah gitu kadang kelewat lama updatenya haha**

**Oh ya, ada yang tau ff Cha-Bho-Cha gak? Kalo masih ada yang minat baca bakalan saya re-post lagi hehehee kalo gak yaudah HAHA**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanyaaaaaaaaaaaaa saranghaeyooooooo ^^**

**Jangan Lupa Review... Hehehee**

**See you~ **


End file.
